Like a fairy tale part1: To Steal a Rose
by Ephy
Summary: In fairy tales, Stockholm syndrome doesn't exist… But then, this is Gotham. Do you really believe fairies are *nice* here? -Jason Todd/Lex Luthor, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne. Part2 coming soon
1. Damsel in Distress

**Warning**: Alternated verse, Dub con, Stockholm syndrome, Underage

**Characters**: Jason Todd, Lex Luthor, Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, Clark Kent, Conner Kent

**Chapter 1 – Damsel in Distress**

_Fairies eat babies. Well, if they existed in Gotham they totally would, wouldn't they? Granting wishes is overrated._

_(There actually _is_ an urban legend about dark fairies who take mean children from their beds. It's merely used by nannies to calm children down. Or so people think. I mean, how many legends didn't gothamites see come to life?)_

_And yet. Who believes in fairies nowadays? No one! And it's a pity. I just _love _fairy tales._

_In fairy tale, when a princess is kidnapped, it's either by a bad guy or by a good guy with whom they will eventually find True Love._

_You don't believe me? Ever heard of the Beauty and the Beast? That's what I thought._

_(And don't let me start on how originally, the Sleeping Beauty's step mother was an ogress who tried to eat her children. I love _twisted_ tales.)_

_Where was I? Ah, yes! True Love. Believe it or not, that's exactly what happened to me._

_Well. You know. "Exactly"._

_After all, in fairy tales, Stockholm syndrome doesn't exist._

_I'm not a fairy (though some might call me exactly that!), but this is my tale._

sososo

Jason was starting to go past anger to enter the gloomy valley of boredom.

He'd woken up three hours ago in a closed room with no windows. His utility belt hadn't been taken away but none of his tools seemed to work on the fucking door – or on the walls, for that matter. There was a cam' in the up-left corner, which he didn't manage to stop, hack or destroy, even with the glue he usually used specifically to disable those shits.

His com' only produced static. Considering the tech level of Bruce's toys, it probably was armoured concrete all around.

He almost felt flattered. He wasn't a metahuman and yet, they took drastic measures to make sure he wouldn't be able to flee.

But for crying out loud, what the hell was the supervillain waiting for? And he _hoped_ it was a supervillain because it would be a disgrace to be caught by anything else. He didn't even remember what had happened: there'd been patrol, then black, then – the room. He'd probably been gazed right on the roof where he was standing.

Jason sighed and went around the cell for the umpteenth time. He was getting out of ideas.

At least the bed was comfortable?

Not that he was worried or anything, but whoever kidnapped him looked professional. The room was a perfect containment place. They didn't reduce security because he was a kid or for some other stupid reason. And they were waiting for him to get angry, which was always a good technique when one wanted information: it destabilized the vic'.

His only chance was either for Bruce to find him – no way he'd wait for that! – or for him to get out when Big Supervillain would show up and open the door.

If he came alone, or with a clumsy bodyguard.

Damnit.

Being abducted was one of the downsides of being Robin, or so Dick told him. Jason never quite accepted it would be his fate as much as it had been his predecessor's: a sidekick he might be, but he was _Batman_'s sidekick, he was worth more than that!

And yet.

The door opened silently; Jason jumped on his feet. When he recognized the person entering the room, he all but squealed.

Lex Luthor addressed him a cold smile while getting in, Mercy Grave on his heels.

Shit.

Bruce had had him memorized all major supervillains files – yeah, even from those who weren't crazy enough to ever put foot in Gotham – and while being 100% human, Luthor's bodyguard was actually on the red list. The one Jason was supposed to run away off on sight.

And, of course, so was the man himself.

"Luthor. I didn't know you were into kidnapping."

"Your adoptive father is very, very annoying", Luthor said carelessly. "I thought I'd distract him from wasting my time."

Jason fought back the urge to check if his mask was still on: it was. Luthor probably just assumed Batman was Robin's father and knew enough to note there had been more than one, hence the adoption hypothesis. Not reacting was the best way not to give in any information.

Luthor _was_ filed in the Batcomputer as likely to know, but still.

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Distract him? By kidnapping me? Do you realize he's going to be even worse after he finds out?"

Somehow, Luthor's smile managed to become even more irking.

"That's why I left your corpse behind."

Jason's heart missed a beat.

"What do you mean my corpse?"

"Grief is a very effective distraction. Your body has been found earlier today and I'm sure Bruce would have run all necessary tests by now. DNA might take a few more days to kick in, but…"

"It's impossible, I'm _right here!_"

Luthor smiled kindly, the jerk. Jason tried to fight back panic – and, incidentally, get over the fact he just called Bruce by his name.

So he _did_ know. And that didn't matter at all because _Bruce thought he was dead!_ What the fuck was _wrong_ with that guy!? That couldn't be happening, it was _insane_ – and he was a gothamite, born and raised, he knew insane when he saw it.

"I'm sure you heard about Bizarro", Luthor said in that insufferable posh' tone of his.

"Superman's clone? Who _didn't_ hear about… You meant you _cloned me!?_ But Bizarro is all weird, Batman wouldn't be fooled by such a _thing!_"

"All problem related to Bizarro's nature are linked to the difficulty to clone kryptonian genes", Luthor pointed out.

Jason turned livid. If Luthor had been good enough to clone a _kryptonian_, the only one to succeed so far, of course cloning a mere human would be easy for him. Especially if the clone wouldn't need to actually be alive and was to be found in the midst of an explosion somewhere.

Right behind the supervillain, Graves kept staring at him, not leaving him any opening. She wouldn't miss him if she tried to shot him. He wasn't getting out anytime soon.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

"How long do you intend to play this joke?" Jason finally asked.

"I don't intend to stop."

"Don't shit me", Jason spat. "If you didn't, you'd just kill me."

Luthor actually looked _pleased _at that.

"I might need to have a wild card in hand if I ever… _vex_ Batman. And if I never do… Well. I don't kill children but you're 15, are you not? You'll turn 18 in a few years. My scruples should have calmed down at that point."

… Seriously? Luthor was telling him that, except if he'd really screw up – something Luthor never did or he would be in prison by nom – he, Jason, would spend his next three years in this place, only to be killed afterwards?

"I see we understand each other", Luthor beamed.

Jason pushed the panic back, only allowing himself to rage. He smirked.

"You don't know what's coming for you. But that was a good try, fucker."

"You are so deep underground that Superman couldn't hear you scream, let alone Bruce's computer get the signal of your tracers. And the last few hours proved you aren't able to break out by yourself."

Jason's smirk widened.

"Oh, that's not what I meant. He'll grieve alright. And you will be sorry that he does, because without his Robin, Luthor, Batman doesn't have to stop at anything."

"Let him rage", Luthor said, dismissive. "He won't be able to think."

"You're underestimating him. Put another penny and play again, asshole."

To hell Graves and her gun! He wasn't going to just wait and a fluid movement, Jason attacked – the gun went off – then the dark.

sososo

The view form Lex Luthor's office was astounding: Metropolis laid at the window, surrounding the tower like a city should its lord's castle. On winters' clear days, one could spot Superman wherever he was flying around.

Or shot him with a kryptonite riffle.

"I don't like it."

Lex glanced at Mercy over his shoulder.

"Everything is going according to plan."

A plan she had validated, as his head of security. She pursed her lips. Lex looked back at the city, knowing why she was so miffed.

She didn't like children and she didn't like having dangerous individuals around. Even in closed cells. People tended to suddenly grow superpowers for no apparent reason those last few years.

Jason Todd was both a child and dangerous.

He conveyed a barely bottled rage probably acquired during his years in the streets. Because of if, he would likely have met either a lifetime in prison or an early death, had he not been adopted.

His training with Bruce hadn't given him nearly enough discipline to master that anger. Instead, it had handed him better tools to reach his goals – goals induced by said anger.

Thankfully, Lex doubted any of those was more structured than "punching people in the face". Yet. Bruce had failed to give him purpose.

Mhh. Maybe he could work with that.

"Why did you tell him you were going to kill him?" Mercy asked.

She certainly didn't blink, more disturbed by his lie than by his possibly murderous intentions. It wasn't her place to ask but he could humor her.

"I don't want him to hope to get out someday."

He could have _heard_ her frown.

"He wouldn't have expected me to keep him locked in _ad vitam aeternam_", he elaborated. "And since I barely operate in Gotham at all, Bruce wouldn't have given him a detailed explanation about my usual goals."

That much was obvious, since the child seemed to think he would stop at killing him just because he was underage. For a street kid, he had lot to learn yet.

"So. How long do you think before he disables one of the guards?"

He didn't have to turn around to know Mercy was frowning. She'd taken care of the security details herself.

"A week", she answered at last. "Maybe three days."

Lex smiled at his own reflection on the glass. Good. He had been bored for too long. If the child could entertain him, maybe he would amend his plans regarding his future.

sososo

Jason came back to himself in the very same room, without much more than a bruise. The bitch had used a tranq' gun. Well, that was better than ending up with a bullet in the head.

He struggled, then realized he wasn't wearing his mask anymore. He sat down in a jump. His belt was missing too. And, after a quick check, all of his tools.

So they'd taken his weapons away this time. They probably hadn't the first time just so he would know he couldn't escape even _with_ them, to induce he would be even less capable now that he was left without.

Yeah, right. Like that would stop him from trying again.

He got up. Since Luthor had taken the mask, Jason hoped he'd get some pants. What 12-years-old Dick Grayson had considered trendy ten years ago could be labeled as _eccentric_ at the very best – and Jason didn't do eccentric. Pixie boots, seriously.

Alright, so security _was_ good. But it couldn't be perfect.

The bed was bolted to the ground. No sheet. Table and chair, bolted too. No other furniture. No windows, of course; the only exit was the door. There was but a small aeration pipe on the top left corner of the room, way too small for Jason to slip inside even if he'd been able to open it. But at some point, someone would have to come in order to bring him food or something.

Jason snorted.

He didn't wait for long. An hour later, he heard noise in the corridor. He prepared himself to attack, waiting for the door to open…

When it did, a damn _android_ came in – and the military kind.

"What the fuck…"

Those didn't do mistakes, they wouldn't fall for an act, they wouldn't think he was just a child, and they sure as hell would be hard to disable. _Shit_. And fuck Luthor and his damn brain.

"Enjoy-your-meal, Robin", the android said in a mechanic voice, putting a plate with food on the table.

"If-you-need-anything, we-are-programmed-to-answer-to-your-needs", a second android said, from the door.

There was a third one waiting in the corridor. Alright, they _weren't_ underestimating him. He should feel flattered but that was actually getting on his nerves.

"Everything I need, huh?" Jason didn't make a sex joke – no one was there to appreciate it – and went to the point. "Get me out."

"I-am-afraid-I-can't-do-that, Robin."

"I'd figured." Screw them. "Can I have clothes?"

"Clothes-will-be-provided-with-next-meal", the android agreed.

"Avoid colorful ones", Jason added. Better to be prudent. If Luthor happened to have a sense of humor, he might keep dressing him in green and red. "Blue, gray, black."

"Your-request-has-been-noted."

Which wasn't a yes. Jason glared.

The android couldn't care less.

"Enjoy-your-meal."

It turned to get out.

That was the opportunity Jason had been waiting for. He didn't miss it.

He kicked the android out of balance and used its own weight to crash it on the wall, then tensed as if to attack the one out the door. It reacted as planned, firing its laser. Jason jumped on the one he'd put to the ground like on a trampoline, pushing it back down, and retreated into the cell.

It didn't have the time to move away; the laser cut into its armor. Jason grabbed the now unprotected circuits and pulled, disabling it permanently. He dodged the second android which was trying to catch his arm and found himself in the corridor.

Between the two remaining androids, both pointing their guns at him.

Shit.

"Please-go-back-to-your-room."

"Go to hell!"

But, hey. They _did_ have guns. Jason glared at them again and went back in. The fried robot was still lying on the ground; they dragged it outside as they left.

Jason sat down at the table and started eating. Missing an opportunity to get food in your stomach was unthinkable when you knew what hunger really meant. The meal was actually good, though not as good as Alfred's. Still better than he'd expected, being a prisoner and all.

He was finishing when the door opened to let Luthor in.

"I heard you destroyed one of my androids." He said, eyebrows raised. "Not that I care, but those cost several thousand dollars. Thank you for testing them for me, by the way."

Jason smirked. He couldn't stand the damn _smell_ of him.

"You'll be given access to a training room", Luthor continued. "That should provide you with the opportunity to destroy more affordable material."

And as many openings to get away. Jason smirk widened. That would do it.

sososo

The Batman was angry. He was angry, and grieving. Tim didn't quite know what to do about that; he was just a fanboy among so many. Alright, he knew Batman's identity, but still…

Jason Todd was dead.

Tim had attended his funeral, hidden among the crowd. His parents had received an invitation anyway, like most upper-class gothamites. They didn't come – they were in Brazil – but no one noticed Tim had been alone with so many people around.

He'd recognized a few people – Clark Kent, Diana Price, Jim Gordon and his daughter, Barbara. Tim had noted Dick Grayson's odd absence, but then again perhaps he had been off world. Tim had heard something had happened involving the Titans, but didn't manage to find out what just yet.

It had been sad. Of course, funeral always were, but here… Tim had noted how Bruce's friends where there to support him, not to cry themselves. No one had, actually. It wasn't Bruce's of Alfred's type.

Perhaps it was just because they were all so strong. But still…

Tim sighed. He didn't know what to do. He just had to _do_ something.

Perhaps he should talk with Dick Grayson when he would be back on Earth. Batman was alone and grieving – and he needed his Robin.

sososo

_Ah, yes. I'm sure you all know how that ended up. Most people were really happy about it – but some… Well._

_Anyway, this only became important later. At this point, getting what happened between dear old Lex and bratty Jason is much funnier._

sososo

The training room was _great_. Jason could concede as much to Luthor: the guy was only content with the best.

Jason had unfortunately been moved to another cell, right in front of the room. He'd still have an opening each time the androids would escort him across the corridor.

In the meantime, he could enjoy himself.

One of the walls was made of glass, probably unbreakable. Well, one had to check, right? Jason punched it, then kicked it. The sneakers provided by the androids were more comfortable than the pixie boots Dick had chosen for his costume, but they were still very far from the combat boots Jason favored. Anyway, they were enough of a test to know he wasn't able to break the glass by himself.

So he started looking around to find some tool he might use.

The heavy weight machines were, of course, bolted to the ground. The rest of the available material was either useless – carpets and stuff – or firmly tied to a wall – skipping ropes and dumbbells. He spent a solid hour trying to untie one but the metallic ropes were too hard to bend and he didn't manage to unknot a single one of them.

When his fingers started hurting too much, he decided he could take a break and went through some katas. After all, he needed to stay in shape if he wanted a chance to run away.

He was barely starting to relax when he saw Luthor coming in on the other side of the glass. The man casted him a glance then just sat down and opened his newspaper to read it. Graves settled on a chair next to the door.

They must be fucking kidding him.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"Reading, obviously."

"You can go somewhere else!"

Luthor ignored him and kept reading. Jason resumed training, observing him from the corner of his eye. He was sure the supervillain was doing the same. He felt the weight of his attention.

He didn't like it.

sososo

The next day, Luthor came in the afternoon. Jason ignored him.

sososo

The next day, he was there again. And the next.

sososo

This was starting to be really _unnerving_. He wasn't a pet in a zoo!

How the hell did Luthor find so much time to spend in there? Of course he could work at that desk he'd installed behind the glass as well as at his office's, but still.

They had to be in one of the main Lexcorp facilities.

Which meant Jason was in the middle of Metropolis, right under Superman's nose, and yet no one seemed to notice. Not that he'd expect anything better from Kal-I'm-a-judgmental-ass-El, who wasn't even able to _stop his own damn nemesis_.

sososo

Jason finished his kata's last movement – and jumped. Luthor was right in front of him, behind the glass, observing him.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack!?" Jason blurted before realizing he'd just broken the silence.

Luthor smirked.

"I'll make sure to warn you next time."

Jason turned away from him, furious against himself.

sososo

The next day, Luthor greeted him when he arrived. Jason didn't answer.

"Your burial has been lovely", Luthor said, reading his paper. "Pity your brother couldn't make it."

Jason had seen the big photograph on the front-page. It was the _Gotham Gazette_, not the usual _Economic Times_ or _Daily Planet_. And it was outdated. The jerk had brought it just to show him how everyone really believed him dead.

He didn't care to answer, punching the sandbag instead.

He was starting to get really, _really_ sick of seeing Luthor. There was no other fucking human being around – Graves definitively didn't count – and that got on his nerves almost as much as being closed in.

And now that Luthor finally started talking, he was being an ass.

"Batman was a bit too preoccupied today to spot my last evil plan near Gotham", he added. "Apparently, grief is still ongoing."

Alright, maybe he didn't use words like "evil plan" but that was close enough as far as Jason was concerned. He didn't care about what Luthor was doing and he really didn't want to listen to his banter.

What he wanted was to _fucking punch him_.

sososo

Lex found fascinating how the child was fighting against human nature. Most people, being secluded, would try to talk to their jailor, to reach to his compassion, or even just to share a conversation.

But not Jason Todd. Jason Todd tried to _ignore him_.

Of course, that was bound to fail in the long run but that he actually tried was… interesting. Lex did his best to make it difficult and went to watch him at every other occasion. It had however taken several weeks for the child to finally acknowledge him, and only by mistake.

Lex had been bored for a long time. He was glad to finally get a new pet project to work on.

Since the child tended to anger easily, he decided to provoke him. It worked well enough but Todd apparently had learnt more discipline than Lex had given him credit for. He was able to report his rage on suitable targets, such as the training room's sandbag. This display of – limited – self-control pleased Lex. He wouldn't have been worth his time if he had broken so easily.

The child was still, however, a child. Lex had manipulated grown men into doing what he wanted.

He irritated him in many ways, not even trying to be subtle. Since he was the only available human being – Mercy had taken care to be as talkative as a prison door when they were downstairs – Todd didn't have the occasion to release his anger on anyone else but Lex. Moreover, Lex took care to push him the most little before his time in the training room was over, to make sure he wouldn't even have the _space_ to let it go, fuming in his little cell.

And that worked. Though he still avoided talking to him, Jason Todd was done _ignoring_ him, now.

When he was sure the child was ready, he sent Mercy away and stepped inside the other half of the room.

sososo

With Luthor entering the training room, Jason ought to be wary, or careful at the very least. He _did_ take the time to check that Graves wasn't around but when he saw she wasn't – he didn't hesitate. His fist hit Luthor's jaw with a satisfying _crack_.

A punch caught his face in retaliation. Astonished, he kicked Luthor away and took some distance. What the hell!? The guy was supposed to rely on robotics and bodyguards to defend himself, not to know how to fight!

The supervillain smirked at him. He had a scratch on the jaw where Jason's blow had landed but looked more amused than annoyed.

Now, what could Jason do but smirk back – and attack?

Luthor blocked him. Being an adult, the jerk was more massive than Jason. He also obviously had martial arts training though he was far from Bruce's skill level.

Rich boy fancying himself a fighter, huh? Well, that was going to end quickly.

Jason played on his speed to land a few blows on Luthor's flank, then quickly turned on himself to aim at his knee in a vicious kick that had nothing to do with Bruce's training and everything with the years he'd spent on the streets.

Luthor gripped his ankle at mid-movement and twisted it, making him loose his balance. He fell on the floor with a yelp.

"Underestimating your opponent, Robin?" Luthor mocked.

Jason glared.

"Fuck yourself!"

"I'm a bit rusty, what with being a genius who got into university at 15. But I'm from the Suicide Slums."

The supervillain's smile was now more predatory than sarcastic. Jason snorted. So, the man wasn't born in the upper class.

"Aw, please, tell me more about your sob story."

Not waiting for an answer, Jason attacked again, careful this time. No way would the old man be able to block his blows for long, not if he _really_ meant it. He landed one on his spleen, then another on his fucking smiling face. _Why_ was he still smiling!?

"With pleasure", Luthor said. "It taught me a great many things. First, that junkie parents are better off drowned in Metropolis' river." Jason almost lost his focus at that, which explained what happened next. "Second, that scruples are for the weak."

The man got a goddamn _Taser_ out of his suit's pocket and hit Jason before he could get away. Jason let himself fall on the ground to roll away from him. That put a few feet between them but when he tried to get up, he just fell back on the ground. His muscles ached with the drain caused by the electric charge.

He managed to get on his knees and glared.

"And third, 'don't bring a knife to a knife fight, bring a damn gun'", Luthor concluded. "Though in this specific case, a Taser looked like more than enough."

_Fuck him_. Jason almost wanted to yell that this was _cheating_ but, hey, he had lived in the streets as well. Luthor was right. Denying oneself an advantage was just plain stupid.

Jason lips twisted in a savage smile.

Then, he noted something else. There was still blood on Luthor's cheek right where the scratch had been – but the scratch itself had disappeared. What the hell…?

"Nanomachines", the supervillain answered to his unasked question.

Now that was… _fascinating_. But no way Luthor would tell him anything about it, right?

Well, Jason had nothing to lose by trying.

"How does it work?"

"Simply put, it knit the cells back. I'm quite proud of that particular invention."

_Proud of that particular invention_, fucking jerk. Of course the damn supervillain would be able to be the CEO of one of the country's major company, a multi-powered freak's nemesis, and still find time to develop out of the box tech.

"Don't you have people to invent things for you?" he spat.

Luthor looked disappointed.

"Jason, how do you think I dragged myself out of the Slums?"

His tone irked the teenager. He sounded like _Bruce_, except Bruce had the right to talk to him like that.

"And I asked how it worked, not what it did", Jason pointed out, leaning on the wall to get back on his feet despite his shaking limbs.

Luthor gauged him, as if wondering if he was able to understand. Jason glared.

Then, to his surprise, Luthor nodded.

"We'll talk about that again tomorrow. Except if you hope to get detailed explanations about the last cutting-edge Lexcorp technology from scratch?"

Jason snorted and didn't reply to that. _Of course_ he wouldn't. But being ignorant didn't mean he was stupid!

Luthor looked amused by his determination.

"Very well. I'd suggest you to go back to your cell and sleep; I'll send a few android to escort you. You will need those muscles to work if you want to learn anything."

On those words, he left, leaving a raging Jason behind.

sososo

Jason had hoped Luthor would actually show him something interesting. He'd intended to ask about the nanomachines, their possible applications, their cost, their complexity, about how they could be made cheap enough to reach the market…

Why had he been so _retarded?_ The supervillain came back the next day with books.

_Books!_

Jason casted him a dirty look and took the first one presented by the android – Luthor was back behind the glass. Well. At least they were about electronic theory. And he did like electronics. He knew a bit about how those things worked.

It had started as survival skill, to get inside some buildings to find shelter or food. Since he'd liked it, he had tried to learn more about it when Bruce had taken him in. Unfortunately, it had been too hard for him to continue. The manor's library books weren't meant for street kids. Bruce himself didn't see any interest in teaching him and advised him to concentrate on catching up the actual school program.

He'd been right. Jason had left school when he ended up in the streets at 10 and had had a hard time going back. He'd hated being closed inside the whole day with younger kids and judgmental adults who thought he was stupid because he was late.

And he hated having to learn in _books_.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with _that_?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out", Luthor answered. "You open it and look at the pretty letters. They form words. You don't need me to bring you a dictionary as well, do you?"

The fucking supergenius could fucking _bite him_.

"Stop whining." Luthor opened his laptop. "You wanted to know how nanomachine worked? Study the basics, then we'll see. It's not like you don't have time to kill."

"You overestimate my curiosity", Jason hissed.

Luthor started to work, ignoring him. The android left the books on a desk that had appeared in the gym overnight – and been bolted to the ground, of course. Jason glared at the glass and went back to his training tools. Maybe if he imagined Luthor's face on the punching ball, that would make him feel better.

Two hours later, his muscles started to ache, as usual. Luthor had moved away from his computer to pick up his phone. Jason couldn't hear a word he said: the glass could apparently be turned soundproof as well.

Jason kept punching.

One more hour and he was out of breath. He ought to stop: he couldn't take the risk to tear a muscle. Luthor would probably provide with medical facilities but – just no way.

The books were laying on the desk.

Jason showered. Everything was automated. There was no mirror, nothing he could use as a weapon. He had almost broken a bone when he had tried to get a tile out of the concrete. Even to dry he didn't have a towel but hot airing which did the work effectively without giving him any tool to work with. When he had to shave – which wasn't nearly every day yet – an android took care of it while Jason's hands were tied in his back.

Well, at least, he didn't have to stay all sweaty.

Jason looked at the gym, exhausted. He might train again later in the evening. Until then…

He sighed, and sat at the desk.

sososo

Lex could feel Mercy staring at him. Annoyed, he kept reading the last lab reports on the new armor suit LexCorp was going to provide to the US army.

Then, he thought that might be about the child, and glanced up.

"What?" he barked, still irritated at the interruption.

"Todd tried to talk to me."

Lex blinked at that. Since his arrival, the child had tried to ignore Lex, of course – but Mercy… He looked at her exactly the same way he looked at the androids. Which was wise. Mercy was both more dangerous and less corruptible than them.

"What did he say?"

"'_What the hell does he want from me?'_" she quoted, with a very good reproduction of the teenager's rasp consonants.

Lex raised his eyebrows.

"What did you answer?"

"I didn't."

Lex couldn't stop the smile to stretch his lips at that answer. Mercy's absence of reaction had been, of course, the correct way to handle this. Lex didn't want the child to consider her a potential help, even just to get useless information about his intentions toward him.

"He's been here for two months now", he stated. "What do you think of him?"

"He's dangerous."

Count on Mercy to point out what irked her most first. Lex waited for her to elaborate.

"He fights well", she admitted with despise. "And he's studying."

"Though he loathes that."

She thought for a moment.

"He might think himself incompetent in that regard."

The idea startled Lex. Most people considered themselves much more intelligent than they were, he knew, and the child had always seemed to know exactly what he was worth. However…

Bruce was a genius by most standards. Dick Grayson, though far from being as intelligent as his former mentor, was also not entirely stupid and the leader of his team. The other few allies Bruce would accept around him from time to time, such as Barbara Gordon, were far beyond average.

Would it be possible that Jason Todd didn't realize that so was he?

Would it be possible that _Bruce_ didn't either? Actually, that sounded so much like him.

"He was still one year late at school", he mentioned out loud.

She didn't have to check the file to nod a confirmation.

"And his grades were far from perfect", she pointed out. "Failing in two classes, only one or two Bs to balance it, mostly Ds and Cs."

Ah, yes, and then…

"What were Grayson's results at the same age?"

This time, she had to double check on her computer, but only for precision's sake.

"One B minus in science which you noted being linked to a case going wrong", she said. "Only As on the other classes."

Lex shook his head. People tended to give too much credit to the national education system which was, after all, only suited to the average teenagers, leaving out too many people with more specific skills.

"None of the books we gave him were rated as a specific school level, were they?"

Mercy glared at him. Of course they weren't. The child didn't realize they were above his grade – not by much, not yet, but enough so for it to be pertinent. Especially since he was mostly left to his own device, only asking questions when he felt the need to. Usually not stupid ones.

"Let's keep it that way."

"Of course, Lex."

Lex smiled then went back to the document his R&D team sent him, reviewing their plans while he was reading. The child kept being entertaining, which was a good thing.

Maybe there was more to him than just a sidekick.

sososo

For weeks and weeks Jason didn't do anything else. It almost became a routine, which infuriated him more than anything else. Get up, eat, train, shower, study, try to escape, sleep.

Jason didn't even _like_ to read. He just had nothing else to do. And maybe the books were interesting.

Sometimes, he'd ignore Luthor for several days straight. But he always ended up talking to him. There was no one else to _talk to_.

At least, he could bitch at the guy. When he pointed out how obscure some of the theory was, he sometimes managed to annoy Luthor enough for him to get away from his screen and give some explanation.

He wasn't a bad teacher but always talked so _theoretically_. Jason brain was about to explode.

"Can't you just _show me!?_" he ended up asking, his blood pounding at his temples.

The training room's door opened. Jason was so surprised he didn't even take the chance to attack – last time he had, Graves had intervened even before he could reach him anyway. She wasn't there right now but the androids could be just as quick.

"Over here."

And at this point, Jason just wanted to see something else than the gym and his damn cell. He followed Luthor in the corridors, two androids behind them. They crossed a few doors – all secured. On each of them, Jason noted several cameras and a fingerprint screen in addition to the code. He still took good note of the numbers Luthor typed, just in case.

Then, they arrived in a lab.

It definitively was a lab, or perhaps a workshop, though it was much less organized than anything he'd expected from Luthor. Bits and pieces of tech were lying around in boxes, apparently where they'd been needed last. Half-finished machines were aligned on the selves. The android he'd destroyed was lying in a corner. On a table, a robotic hand was connected to some kind of generator.

Jason gaped. He felt like the first time he'd stepped into theCave.

"I don't even want to know how much all this cost", Jason grumbled, walking to the hand to take a better look.

"A few billion dollars, R&D included."

Jason let out a strangled noise. Several _billion dollars!?_ Alright, Luthor was rich, but…

"That's a waste", he said.

"That's practice."

Luthor unplugged the half-finished hand and sat down to resume working on it. He reached for his tools without looking at them, apparently knowing exactly where everything was in the room. Jason had expected him to give some explanation – but he was used by now to Luthor not meeting his expectation.

After a while, he dragged another chair to the desk and sat down to watch.

Luthor's movements were easy. He didn't seem to think while working but Jason was starting to get exactly how intelligent the man was. He was used at being around geniuses like Bruce and Babs. But this was something else entirely.

"There's one finished in the second drawer at your left", Luthor said.

Jason went to take it. Luthor ignored him, so he guessed he could play with it. Well. It sure was more interesting than a freaking book. He took the time to select several screwdrivers and started putting it apart.

Hours passed quietly. From time to time, he would watch Luthor assemble a more complex part. Then Jason would disassemble the same part on the arm he was working on. It was much easier after having observed how it was done in the first place.

It was fascinating to see such a high tech item stripped to its most elemental pieces. It almost looked like it was possible to make one at home. Which was stupid: you needed specific microchips for it to work, not merely bare metal and wires. But still.

After a while, Jason tried to reassemble some parts. It wasn't easy; he was breaking the material while manipulating it. He probably had broken it when he'd put it apart in the first place. The hand would never work now – but if he got another one, well, maybe he'd be able to disassemble it properly, this time.

"Robotics", Luthor said. "My hobby."

Jason winced. He'd almost forgotten the supervillain was there. And, apparently, the guy had been watching him. Again.

"Rich boy hobby", he gritted, annoyed at himself. Bruce would have his head for loosing focus like that. He had left himself vulnerable to an attack. He wasn't even trying to _get away_.

Shit.

"I get to enjoy my money", Luthor said. "I worked hard for it. Park Row has nothing over the Suicide Slums."

"Yeah, yeah, yours was worse than mine, cry me a river", Jason spat.

Then he grabbed his screwdriver and aimed at Luthor's eye. The closest android grabbed his arm before he could even scratch him, unmovable steel around his wrist.

"_Fuck you_", Jason screamed.

"Take him back to the gym. He looks like he needs some exercise."

Jason twisted and howled when the second android's metallic hand closed around his other harm. He couldn't get away from them, not if they got a hold on him like that, he couldn't even attack them he couldn't move he couldn't get away _he had to fucking get away_.

They dragged him in the corridors, back to the gym. He kept fighting but it was an impossible mission, they were too strong, no one was supposed to be so strong! They closed the door behind him and he saw Luthor, behind the damn glass, watching him.

"Fuck you, _fuck you!_"

Jason punched the glass. Then again. Then again. Then. A. Gain. His skin broke, his bones creaked. The glass didn't stir.

"Don't go crazy", Luthor said. "You'd bore me."

"Then will you kill me at last?" Jason asked.

Luthor laughed. Jason spat at the window, disgusted, then curled in the corner, fighting back his tears. He was never going out. He _had_ to get out.

He had to get out, or he was going to go _mad_.

sososo

Of course, Luthor didn't let him go. However, he did bring some more books – military stories, history, law enforcement, you name it – and took him at the lab from time to time. He also started playing chess and go and other silly strategic games with him. Through the glass, of course.

It was a vain tentative to distract him from both boredom and detention.

Jason didn't know if it made things better or worse. For one, he still wanted to punch Luthor in the face. Luthor was a fucking enemy. For two, _Luthor was a genius _and sure wasn't going to play dumb. Jason kept loosing again and again which made every the games frustrating at best.

He was getting better. He was _sure_ he was getting better. But that meant nothing against Luthor's brains. And the guy kept working at his computer while they played! Fuck him.

"Your games are boring. Your books are boring."

"It would be quite difficult to explain to telecom technicians why I want to install TV in a concealed basement, wouldn't it? So read."

Jason snorted, moving a pawn in what he hoped to be an intelligent move.

"Like that was a problem for you. TV is even worse, anyway. Dumb programs for dumb people."

Luthor played back after merely glancing at the board. Fucker. Jerk.

"I'll have a truck assembled so you can lounge on it with a cigarette and a can of terrible beer."

Jason couldn't help but smirk at that. Alright, the guy at least had the sense of humor.

"I wouldn't mind the cigarettes."

Luthor actually glanced up at that. Jason smirk widened. Luthor snorted.

Hell, they were starting to communicate without _talking_. It was creepy. He really ought to see other human beings. Soon he'd start talking to robots – or to Graves. Huh. Considering how she had looked at him last time he had tried, he wasn't eager to repeat the experience.

"You smoked enough as it is. The x-ray scans we ran when you first arrived show that your lungs are precancerous already. I'm not helping them along."

"I doubt _cancer_ will kill me."

"Well, in here, it will be that or old age."

Jason froze. Luthor was looking at him straight in the eyes. The bastard was pushing him on purpose – but, at least, he didn't lie about his intentions.

And at that moment Jason knew. And he smirked, moving his queen in the middle of Luthor's defences.

"I will kill you before that", he said.

And yeah, he would. Fuck Batman's rules.

sososo

Sometimes, the child's coldness talked to him. His determination felt unscrupulous. His threats sounded like promises he intended to keep.

Lex liked that.

He enjoyed less the way Todd was starting to snap from time to time. On his screen, he could see him trashing around his cell, trying to punch the metal door purposelessly. He sighed.

"It's been six months", Mercy stated.

Lex nodded. This kind of reaction was normal after being secluded for so long. He felt disappointed nevertheless.

"He will be more useful if he stays sane", he said, annoyed.

Except, he wouldn't be, would he? The whole point of abducting him had been to 'safe him from a terrible villain' once Bruce Wayne would be dead – an event that wasn't scheduled until the next year at best, except if someone _else_ managed to kill him first.

Grayson might be Bruce's ward but only Todd had been adopted, so Lex would be able to take all he wanted from Wayne enterprises But only for two years, since Todd would already be 16 by then.

Of course, if Todd was to be declared unable to take care of himself, Lex woul be able to take advantage of the situation quite longer.

But that idea didn't appeal to him anymore. He still wanted Wayne enterprises – _obviously_ – but… Twisted, the child wasn't half as entertaining than when he was sane.

"You're annoyed."

Mercy's tone was warning. She hadn't liked having someone dangerous around when she'd thought Lex wasn't going to be near him more than a few times a month. Now that it was obvious he intended to keep frequenting the boy, she was more and more pissed about his presence.

She was right to be, of course.

"Merely wondering how I could twist him the way I want", he answered.

It was only half a lie. If he managed to find a way to push Todd just the right way… maybe he could turn him into an _ally_ instead than a puppet.

Lex switched the camera from the cell to the surveillance footage he'd receive from his operatives in Gotham. Bruce sure did everything to help the way.

On the screen, a new Robin was running next to Batman.

sososo

Sometimes, Jason snapped. Luthor complained about it a lot but, the truth was, he didn't snap quite often enough. He should keep punching him until Luthor got bored enough to free him – in a way or another.

He should fight. He should ignore him. He should play dumb, make himself uninteresting.

But he didn't manage to – not for long. He would just go crazy if he didn't _talk_, or if he tried to hide himself for any length of time. Hell, for all he knew, he already _was_ going crazy.

He felt so weak.

He needed to punch something.

"Come over here, I need to hit you", Jason said.

Luthor raised his eyebrows. Of course he wouldn't come; why would he humor a prisoner? Especially to get punched on. But, as always, Luthor surprised him. He got up and stepped inside the training room, not even taking the time to remove his jacket.

"Well? I'm warning you, if you want to land a blow, you'd better try seriously."

Jason didn't wait to be told twice. This time, he didn't try tricks: he just went for the dirty fight.

Luthor followed his lead. There were no niceties, no complex martial movements, just good, straight punches.

That actually played in the adult's favor but Jason didn't care. He hit his jaw, then got a knee in the stomach and fought to get his breath back. He kicked his knee, managed to get his flank, then Luthor grabbed him by the collar and send him over his shoulders to the ground.

Instead of rolling away like Bruce taught him, Jason kicked Luthor in the legs to make him fall. He got his hands on his tie and rolled over him to strangle him, taking advantage of the silly clothe.

Luthor was hard.

Jason almost dropped the tie. Then he just – started laughing. After all this time, meeting Bruce, his training, becoming Robin, it was all down to that _again?_

"Seriously?" He couldn't help but ask. "Is that it? God, it's so fucking typical. I thought you might be different. Stupid me. But you know, you could have just asked."

"It's not really _it_." Luthor merely looked annoyed. "_It_ hadn't occurred to me, but all that writhing on the floor does get a body in a state."

Jason snorted.

"Yeah, right."

"Why would I lie?"

Jason struggled. How the fuck did this man brain work? He didn't manage to unsettle him even for a _second_. He'd always managed to provoke people, even Superman, even _Bruce_. But Luthor? No. The man was made out of fucking _ice_.

"But yes, I can ask", Luthor suddenly added. "Would you, if I did?"

Jason smirked, pulling on the tie just a bit to remind him of their position.

"Would that get me out?" he asked, before realizing which words had gotten out of his mouth.

"No."

Luthor's short answer got all the fight out of him in a slip of second. The tie escaped his now shaking hands. His shoulders dropped. Fuck. He couldn't even be angry anymore.

The supervillain sighed.

"Kid…"

"Fuck you."

"I'll get you outside if you wear sound dampeners."

"I'm not a dog to be kept on a leash", Jason said, not managing to sound threatening, just defeated.

Luthor stroke his cheek. The gesture was more comforting than sexual, despite the hard on Jason was still sitting on.

"I cannot let you go. I don't fancy dying. But I grew fond of you; I would if I could."

"I'll manage to kill you", Jason said matter-of-factly. "If you keep me here. I will."

Luthor tried to sit. Jason let him. When the supervillain kissed him, he didn't move away.

"I'll work on a memory eraser and then I'll replace you with the new bird."

Jason froze. The new bird. The _new bird_. Bruce had… The color drained from his face.

"He didn't."

Luthor blinked, seeming to realize only then what he had dropped on Jason.

"Ah."

"He _replaced me_!?"

Jason sounded more hurt than angry but didn't manage to care. Bruce had found himself another Robin, another _boy_. Fuck him, fuck him _too!_

Hell. So that was why Dick had hated him so much in the beginning.

God, it hurt. It _hurt_. Jason heard his breath shorten, panic twisting his stomach. Bruce though he was dead, he tried to rationalize. He wasn't even the first Robin. That would have happened, eventually.

Fuck.

"In case you didn't realize, Bruce has a fetish for black haired teenagers", Luthor uselessly reminded him.

Jason finally managed to get a hold on himself at those words, and smirked. He knew, now. What he would do if he'd ever killed Luthor and got out.

He'd kill that bird.

The thought must have showed on his face, because Luthor grinned.

"Say, would you want me to procure said bird _before_ I release you? So you can give him a piece of your mind?"

"I'm not playing your games, Luthor." Jason got up, smirking widely. "And I don't need your help to get the bird."

sososo

Lex listened absentmindedly to the live the conversation he had paid to get wired. He had wanted to make sure the head of LexCorp's Osaka division was indeed stealing from him. Of course, he had been right. He had never liked the man anyway.

Not that he was incompetent, or he would never have ended up in the position, but he had this condescendence some older men kept showing to anyone younger. Lex had endured enough of that when he was 16 and starting his thesis not to want more of it now that he was in his thirties and had proved to everyone on Earth he could reach much farther than anyone else his age.

He shut the sound down. He didn't feel like handling this himself, it didn't deserve anymore of his time. He would forward the registration to his legal department and make sure they take care of it.

Then only he realized that Mercy had been starting at him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"He got you _hard_."

Oh, so that's what it was about.

"Yes?"

She pointedly didn't start strumming her fingers, but still frowned.

"He was a prostitute, before Wayne adopted him."

"He probably just sold himself a few times to get enough money to eat."

Mercy squinted, glaring. Lex smiled at her, waiting for her to get to the point.

"What are you going to do when he'll try to fuck you?"

"I will take advantage of it, of course", Lex answered pleasantly. "It should be at least a bit enjoyable."

Her eyes widened when she realized that was what he was now waiting for. In her defense, he hadn't expected this to happen, but since Todd was starting to show interest, well… It was not as if the teenager was still a virgin, after all.

A virgin would have been even easier to manipulate.

"He probably will stop consider me as an enemy, on a more or less conscious level", Lex elaborated. "After all, villains are _Robin's_ enemies, and he isn't Robin anymore. Of course, technically, I am responsible of the current situation, since Bruce might not have taken another kid in if he hadn't thought Jason dead. But there is a difference between knowing it and integrating it. It's still Bruce he is mad at."

Mercy nodded slowly. She was back at frowning: for this to work, he would have to get even closer to Todd. Of course she didn't like the idea.

Too bad he didn't need her to.

sososo

Actually, the new Robin made things easy. Jason didn't need to get out anymore. There was someone else filling Robin's role. And if he wasn't Robin… Well, he never really cared about Jason Todd. Who ever did?

No, okay. He still hated to be closed in. But he didn't want to go _back_ somewhere anymore, just to get out. And that made a hell of a difference.

Luthor brought him newspapers. There were scarcely any picture at all, of course, but he could read between the lines. And there were more than rumors: horrid things happened back in Gotham – Bane terrorizing the population, earthquakes and politics turning the city into a no man's land… It seemed even crazier than when Jason had been in the streets.

It felt remote.

Perhaps it was because Jason was weak. Perhaps he should keep the mission in mind.

He didn't care.

Instead, he looked for distraction. He found himself very interested in the first sketches of the memory eraser Luthor was working on. He followed his progress.

And there were some other changes.

Firstly, he turned 16, happy birthday to him. Luthor didn't mention it, for which Jason had been grateful; it would have been worse to pretend celebrating when he still was a prisoner.

Secondly…

"Did-you-finish-your-lunch, Jason?" the android asked one day.

Jason tensed. It didn't call him Robin.

"Why, you call me Jason now?"

"I-was-told-there-is-another-Robin", the android replied. "I-thought-it-would-be-confusing."

It _thought_, huh? Jason snorted.

"Do-you-want-to-go-to-the-training-room?"

"Are you trying to _comfort_ me?"

"New-generation-androids-aren't-equipped-for-caring", it answered. Then, after a silence Jason couldn't only qualify as a hesitation: "Humans-seem-to-be-more-productive-when-not-depressed."

Jason shook his head. The robots Luthor created were amazing. Its remark was weird, though. There had been a previous generation able to actually care? And Luthor went back on more traditional, less human models? Interesting.

"Let's go train", Jason agreed.

sososo

The day Luthor showed him the prototype's results on mouse, Jason kissed him.

He didn't _want_ Luthor – he still found him arrogant and annoying and whatever. But who was he fooling? Luthor wasn't the enemy anymore. He'd been _Robin's_ enemy, not _Jason's_. And said not-Robin Jason needed distraction.

Bruce would be so pissed if he knew. Which only made it better.

Luthor appreciated the kiss without pushing him away. When Jason broke it, he raised his eyebrows.

"That's new."

"That's how bored I am. Why, not interested anymore?"

Instead of answering, Luthor put the prototype away to kiss him properly. Jason arched and grabbed his neck to pull himself closer, devouring his mouth, biting his lips. Luthor didn't seem to mind.

Nor did he mind him being underage, apparently.

They fucked messily, on the ground. Half dressed, no words, no lube. Jason bit Luthor's shoulder when he took him. It fucking hurt, but he needed that, he needed the pain, he needed to feel he was still alive. Luthor came inside him, then took Jason's cock in his hand and stroke him quickly until he followed.

Jason panted. God. That didn't even feel good. Only sticky. But that's what he'd wanted.

"You really don't know how to fuck", Luthor commented.

Jason casted him an annoyed glance. Of course he didn't, he was _16_. And had gotten most of his experience in the streets, where one didn't have the luxury to take his time. If Luthor indeed was from the Suicide Slums like he kept telling him, he should know that much.

"I propose another round", Luthor continued. "You know, to demonstrate."

Jason shrugged. He hadn't intended to make this a _thing_ but he was bored, so…

"Enjoy yourself."

Luthor smirked. When he kissed him this time, he did it softly. One arm got around Jason's waist as to support him while Luthor left butterfly kisses on his jaw, barely touching his skin at all. His hand brushed his hip, then touched it, then moved around his waist to caress his belly over his shirt. He smiled tenderly.

Jason started to laugh.

"Oh god, that's just so, so fake."

"It works wonder on rich old ladies with weak hearts" Luthor said, back at his neck, kissing. "And by that I mean 'medical conditions that will make them croak soon'."

"You're such a bastard, you know that, right?" Jason gasped as Luthor moved his hand _under_ his clothes. "I like that in a man."

"You don't build a fortune without a few sacrifices." Luthor's voice was hoarse, and it had to be faked as well because Jason hadn't touched him back. "I'd rather have the sacrifices be made by other people than myself."

Jason let him remove his shirt. Luthor's hands were warm on his body, purposeful. He hesitated as little as in his workshop, like he already knew what Jason would like.

It really shouldn't turn him on so much.

"Yeah, that's kind of what makes you a supervillain."

Luthor made a noncommittal noise. He apparently was getting impatient for some reason because he rolled Jason on his stomach and spread his legs, dropping the tenderly act. Jason smirked, then bit his lip. Luthor was getting in.

It still hurt, but thankfully he hadn't drawn blood earlier so it was tolerable. Cum provided enough lube to ease the way. Kind of.

Luthor started moving. By millimeters. What the hell was he playing at now? Jason felt him brush against his prostate and shuddered. Alright, maybe starting slow was good.

Maybe it was _really_ good. His body was adjusting, relaxing around the man's cock. Luthor's hands kept his legs apart, pinning him to the ground. Lips brushed his neck. He hit his prostate again, as if by mistake.

Jason bit his lip harder.

The hands left his legs to caress his tights, his stomach, not stopping at his cock. Jason was panting and hated himself for it. He wasn't supposed to feel so… _vulnerable_! A stronger push hit his prostate, making him shake with need. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. The asshole was good at this.

And was back to that maddeningly slow rhythm of his.

"Stop loosing time!" Jason demanded, wishing he didn't sound that pleading.

"Shh, be patient."

Jason swore under his breath. Luthor laughed and started moving – just a little bit faster. God, that was maddening, that was it, the guy _was_ trying to turn him mad, since the beginning, that's what he'd been planning!

Another strong stroke. This time, Jason's body arched to take him in deeper.

"_Fuck_ you!"

He could _feel_ Luthor's smirk on his neck. And finally, _finally_ the jerk started moving _fast_, and _hard_, and _deep_, and let Jason meet him halfway and closed his hand around his own cock to stroke it and fuck that was _brilliant_, and he came, he came hard, growling not to moan, shuddering.

Luthor followed little after with a satisfied sigh.

"Jerk", Jason mumbled.

Luthor slipped out and kissed his neck.

"Anytime."

Jason glared. His body felt all lazy in the afterglow, and it was exclusively because of those damn endorphins. Mnhg.

"See? Better."

"Yeah, yeah. You're still a bastard."

Luthor put his arm back around Jason's waist, lounging comfortably on the gym's floor.

"I did give my son to Kal El. I sometimes make sacrifices."

"Oh right, the Kon guy." He'd heard about Superboy briefly before being abducted and didn't have the chance to meet him yet. Not that he was eager to meet Superman's _clone_. Hell, even _Luthor_ was better. Maybe having him as second donor had made the boy less maddening than he would have been if he'd been only Kal's. "And that was a sacrifice for you?"

"I have no _heir_."

Jason laughed.

"And here I was almost accusing you of sentimentality. My mistake."

"I could have had a _superpowered_ heir", Luthor insisted.

Jason yawned. Damn, he was tired, but no way was he going to sleep on the training room floor. With Lex fucking Luthor. Who'd just fucked him. Twice.

Nhhg.

"Superpowers mean more problems, not more solutions."

"Just like Kal El", Luthor approved. "Bringing divinity to the world and sending humanity back to the Dark Ages."

Now that was an opinion you didn't hear often. Well. If Superman's nemesis had secretly worshipped him, Jason would have stolen a screwdriver to slit his own wrists in disgust. Because, come on! The man _was_ a gigantic ass.

"Batman can take Kal El whenever you want", Jason protested nonetheless. "He ain't all-powerful, as you well know."

"Yes, but Bruce has the unfair advantage of a brain."

Jason snorted.

"Hey, _I_ could take Kal El as well, no need to be brainy. He has neat weaknesses."

"The kryptonite."

"The red lights."

"The ridiculous fondness for strangers' lives."

"The trust."

Luthor smirked. Maybe Jason could actually get along with the guy. He had a soft spot for pragmatic, shameless, powerful people. Bruce would blow a fuse if he'd ever told him but he actually fitted that description as well.

Luthor kissed him, slow again, licking his way in. Jason let him.

sososo

Lex expected Mercy to comment. It took four hours, the time for them to go back to his office at the top of the tower and to work until the day shift switched to night. The last autumnal leaves had been pushed up to the balcony by the wind. He was absent-mindedly looking at their dance in the sunset while thinking about the last political developments in the Arabic countries when she mentioned:

"You _did_ enjoy it."

Lex blinked his thoughts away.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, he's learning. He managed to put the automated hand back and even to make a comment about how the wrist join might be improved. He was wrong, of course, but it's a start."

Mercy looked at him, both doubtful and annoyed. Lex kept going; since she felt the need to launch the topic, he didn't see why he should stop.

"Also, he's untamed and doesn't submit, which is a welcome change. And contrarily to what I was afraid of, he's bending, not breaking."

"The memory eraser wasn't part of the plan".

Of course, she would be more concerned about his original objective than on how he saw Jason. Mostly because she would want him to be more interested in Wayne enterprise than in a child.

Also, he had never intended to use the eraser, but she would throw a fit if he admitted as much.

"Not part of the original plan", he corrected.

It didn't miss: she bit her lips, furious to hear about an alternative plan elaborated without her knowledge. She was a flexible woman but of course, as head of security, she wanted to know as much as possible about his actions. It was almost cute.

"A new plan, mh? Bullshit. You are _fond_ of him."

Ah, yes, now he remembered why she was his head of security, and many other things. He still had to answer to that right away.

"With the opening he gave me, I had to manipulate him into wanting to stay at my side. Appreciating his company only makes it more enjoyable."

She frowned. Then _snorted_.

He really didn't like it when she realized she had a sense of humor.

"What now?"

"Nothing."

Lex glared. She only went back to her screen, a secretive smile on her lips. Damn women and their unspoken comments.

He wasn't _fond_ of the boy. Fucking him and being amused when he showed some level of intellect didn't mean anything else than that. Even if Jason had improved on both sides.

"Very well, think what you want. As long as you don't imply in public that I have a conscience, that would ruin my reputation."

She didn't even as much as glanced at him and kept working. After some time, he went back to his reading, annoyed at her – and even more so, at himself.

sososo

Jason's routine had improved a _lot_. He kept training and studying electronics under Luthor's tutelage, and still looked lazily for a way out, but he also got sex out of the deal. And it came in many flavors: angry sex, fake tender sex, funny sex. In any case, it always ended up to be _really good_ sex.

The memory eraser had reached the stage of human experimentation. Browsing the data, Jason had doubted any of the subjects had been willing, but failed to care.

Except for Bruce, whom he tried not to think about, and the still unavailable freedom, which Jason wasn't looking for as strongly as when he still had a purpose, the only black spot was how unreachable Luthor seemed. Though Jason had never quite understood how to make friends, he'd always been good at provoking people – but Luthor remained unmoved. He could bite or punch or curse without provoking any reaction whatsoever.

Thankfully, Jason had more than one trick up his sleeves.

"Hnng."

Luthor wasn't as much groaning as he was panting.

Still… That was an arousing noise.

Jason sucked him harder. Finally, _finally _a crack in that man's ice! He didn't think he'd ever suck someone again, not willingly. But, hey, he'd never imagined giving a blowjob could feel like a power game.

Luthor groaned. Oh, yeah, it _was_ one. Jason let the man's cock go to bite his thigh. That made Luthor laugh – of course. The guy wouldn't beg if his life was in danger.

Jason liked that.

He put his mouth back on the cock, swallowing it deep. Luthor gripped his hair with one hand. Jason growled. He wasn't a _pet_.

"Feral", Luthor laughed, hoarse.

Jason tightened his teeth around his cock, warningly. That was enough to send Luthor over the edge. He came, filling Jason's mouth with cum; Jason swallowed, satisfied.

Power. Game.

He sat down, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Good boy", he said to Luthor.

The man smirked. He'd just come, but still pushed Jason to the ground to bite his neck.

"Mmh, I should fit you with healing tech", he said, like an afterthought, sucking his skin.

"Aw, you don't like to see your marks on me?" Jason mocked.

Luthor smirked again and gripped his hips. Jason arched; that would leave bruises for sure.

Then the speaker suddenly went on.

"The delivery you requested just arrived, sir. Where should I put the package?"

It was Graves, of course. The bitch.

Luthor got back on his feet. Jason groaned. He stayed on the floor, spread, inviting – but the supervillain ignored him.

"Bring it to the training room. We're coming."

Jason frowned.

"We?"

"Yes."

Jason rolled his eyes. Why should he ever get more information about something? He still stood up; any opportunity to get out of that cell was an opportunity he'd take.

They showered quietly and dressed up. The usual three androids escorted them in the corridor but Luthor didn't stop at the first door. Instead, he took Jason to the next one – the one on the other side of the unbreakable glass.

Jason blinked.

A boy in greens and reds was asleep in a wheelchair. Black hair. A mask hid his eyes, which were most probably blue.

The new kid. His replacement.

Graves nodded at them, standing next to him.

"He will wake up shortly", she warned.

Jason tightened his lips.

"The memory wiper is nearly done", Luthor said, "so I needed to get this one before freeing you so you could tell Bruce you'd been abducted by some unknown stranger."

"I'm not going back to him", Jason spat.

"I know. But you wanted freedom and you will have it."

Jason shrugged. Yeah, he wanted to get out, but… He glanced at the sleeping kid. Who was just some kid. How would _he_ deal with confinement? Alright, that was his replacement, but still.

And something else bothered Jason.

"I don't like the idea of forgetting everything."

Luthor kissed him.

"Even this?"

"Like I care about that", Jason snorted.

"We have fun, don't we?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Fuck yourself, Luthor."

The supervillain laughed.

"At this point, most people would call me Lex, you know?"

"I'm not most people."

Luthor snorted.

"I realized as much."

Jason glared. Luthor preventively shut him up with another kiss. Jason bit his lips as retaliation. No one had the right to shut him up.

"Ah, damn", Luthor sighed. "I'll miss this."

"Buhu", Jason mocked. He hesitated, then added: "Don't make me forget. I won't go back to Bruce."

Luthor – Lex – kissed him. Damn him. The kiss was deep, and long. Luthor apparently liked the idea of having corrupted him.

Jason smirked.

"Robin…?" a small voice hesitantly asked.

Luthor stepped aside. Jason looked at the awakening kid, who was observing him with big eyes. When he saw Jason's full face, he brightened.

"Robin! That's really you, you're alive!"

Jason blinked. He hadn't expected that.

Hell. It was hard to stay angry with the kid looking at him as if he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He sounded _happy_.

Jason felt his throat tighten.

"My God, that mean _Luthor_ did this!" Robin started thinking out loud. "And it's been months, he held you for so long, that's horrible!"

Jason looked at Lex, uncertain. The supervillain sighed and casted an annoyed look at the kid.

"You were supposed to be much more whiny and unlikable, boy." Which didn't stop him from adding. "Here is how things will go. This one will be freed after a mind wipe, while Bruce mourns your untimely death."

The kid blinked.

"Another unexplained death? You _do_ know Bruce, don't you?"

He didn't even seem surprised about Lex knowing. Jason snorted. Maybe he was still a little bit annoying.

Especially since he had a point, damn it. Bruce wouldn't fall for it twice, even with a body. He would feel something was amiss.

He didn't check twice, for Jason. But for that bright, cute, adorable young Robin? Who _wouldn't_ check twice, even thrice, just in case?

Shit.

Jason had really liked to hate him. It had given him purpose, now that he was back at being a nobody.

The kid raised his eyes at him again and smiled. How old was he? Jason didn't remember ever looking so young. Well, that one didn't come from the streets, that much was certain. Lex probably had more information.

He sure didn't look impressed by Robin's latest comment. He raised his eyebrows at Jason.

"So, no punching?"

"No punching", Jason confirmed.

"Very well. Mercy, would you please bring the kid to his room?"

Jason felt a tear in his chest at that idea. This kid, he realized suddenly, was the first person he saw since his abduction, excepted for Lex. He didn't want him to be taken away. He wanted to talk to him, to hear about the outside, to…

Graves glared at Jason warningly. Jason smirked, controlling himself. She pushed the wheelchair outside. The kid tried not to stop looking at Jason, as if afraid he'd disappeared, until the door closed on them.

"_Robin! That's really you, you're alive!"_

Jason suddenly felt his knees weaken and had to sit on Lex's desk. That freaking kid… He had sounded as if he had known about him, as if he'd _worried_ about him being gone.

Jason hadn't even thought about anyone else than Bruce grieving him.

Dick would have, of course, because he was a good guy and that's something a good guy would do. But they'd never really gone along. And let's not even mention the JLA and the Titans, who always had looked at him and saw some second-rate version of the Big Dick Grayson, Robin the First.

And then, that kid…

Jason remembered very well why he had taken Robin's name himself. Of course, he had followed Bruce for lots of reason, but he could have made a name for himself instead than borrowing the one created by The Previous Kid.

But Robin meant something. It meant hope in the darkness, it meant laughs on the roofs, bright colors and stupid jokes. On the streets, kids had been worried not to see Robin for several months straight. They hadn't known, back then, that Batman and he had fought. They'd thought him dead.

The new kid, too, had thought Robin was dead. And he had taken the mantle to raise hope again.

Curse him.

"Are you alright?"

Lex actually sounded concerned. Jason nodded sharply.

"Tell me what you know", he demanded.

"Tim Drake, 14, has taken the mantle a few weeks after you vanished. IQ of 197. His mother died little after he started playing the vigilante."

Lex kept enumerating a few facts. Jason listened attentively. The kid apparently was Gotham-raised, but from upper society. Smart, though not such a good fighter. And, as Jason already knew, cute as hell. No wonder Bruce had taken him in.

"A brainy one, then."

"Quite", Lex confirmed, and it wasn't a compliment he served often. Not that he served _any_ compliment often. "He has been trying to hack Lexcorp databases for the last five years."

"Isn't he only 14?"

"IQ of 197", Lex reminded him.

Jason closed his eyes.

_Robin, you're alive!_

Robin was, indeed, alive.

sososo

Dick parked his bike in front of the manor's entrance and all but jumped from it to climb the stairs. Alfred opened the door before he could ring the bell.

"He is in the blue room."

The old butler looked weary. Dick stopped to hug him, not knowing what to say but wanting to share some – some what? He didn't have any warmth, any courage left after _that_.

Oh Tim, _Tim_.

Alfred gently patted his back.

"Go to him."

Dick nodded. He still kept Alfred close for a moment before releasing him to get inside. There, he went past the hall directly to the blue room, where Bruce had his desk and usually sat to read his newspaper. The walls were covered in old books. Back in the days, Dick would always make sure there also were a few detective comics he could read while Bruce was working.

There weren't any of those right now. The ground was covered in papers, two different computers were open on the desk. A cell phone laid next to the chair.

Bruce was standing in the middle of the room, his face blank.

Dick entered quietly, careful not to startle him. Bruce didn't seem to notice him until he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick", he said then.

"Hey", Dick answered. He nodded at the mess. "Found anything?"

Bruce tensed, which was an answer all by itself. Dick gripped his shoulder more firmly.

"You should rest."

"Not until I find him."

_You have his body in the Cave!_ Dick wanted to scream.

But it was the second Robin in a year, so he didn't. Instead, he pushed that though far away – he didn't want to think about the corpse. God, _Tim_.

He took a deep breath and insisted patiently:

"You will have more chances to find something if you take some rest. Come on. I'll be looking while you sleep."

Bruce wouldn't move. Then, he started shaking.

Dick winced. Bruce _never_ shook. He never flinched, he was never hurt, he… Damn, he was grieving two Robins and it was Dick's fault, because Dick was the one who pushed until he accepted to take Tim in, because the kid had been right, Batman needed a Robin, and more importantly, _Bruce_ needed a Robin.

And now, two Robins were dead.

"Bruce, please", Dick begged.

Bruce's arms suddenly closed around him. Dick almost tensed before realizing he was being _hugged_. So strongly he would have to hurt Bruce to get away.

Dick wasn't getting away. He slowly let go Bruce's shoulder to get his own arms around him, to hug him back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Bruce stopped shaking. Which was a good thing, wasn't it?

"It's okay", Dick whispered. "I've got you. Everything is going to be alright."

Lies, he knew, but he had to say something. He had to be there, to be strong. For Bruce.

Then Bruce started nuzzling at his neck. Dick opened his eyes wide. He was… he was kissing his neck. Bruce – Bruce was kissing his skin, and his hands were moving to his hips, caressing, and…

Dick closed his eyes. This was a mistake. They'd both regret it in the morning. He knew that as certainly as the sky was blue.

Bruce had been standing alone in this room, shaking.

When his lips found Dick's mouth, Dick kissed him back, then dragged him to the ground.

sososo

Jason didn't like that situation. At all.

The kid had been abducted and probably put in a cute little box by Graves. They'd been kept separate since their first meeting, and now, well. Lex had the two of them.

Jason was still mad at Bruce. But the kid? The kid didn't do anything wrong. He sure didn't do anything _Jason_ hadn't done.

Which meant, he and Lex needed to talk.

And he needed all the advantages he could get for that conversation. Which was why he'd waited to be on Lex's lap, both of them panting, to bring up the topic.

"So", he said, rolling his hips lazily. "What do you intend to do now that you have both of us?"

"You'll have to admit that it is risky to release you", Lex answered.

It was only risky if he didn't wipe his memory. Which meant he'd been considering it.

Jason shuddered.

"You collecting birds now?"

"Only torturing them", Lex panted.

"Huh", Jason snorted. He liked that specific kind of torture. "No need to keep both of us, then. I would be enough."

Lex smirked. And wrapped his tie around Jason's neck, tight, choking him.

"I do whatever I want", the supervillain reminded him.

Jason felt his cock harden. Right. Pragmatic, shameless, powerful people. Lex Luthor had corrupted him, and knew he had.

Lex released him, allowing him to breathe, and lifted him by the hips so he could quietly let him down on his cock.

"Nhhg."

Not moaning was always difficult when Lex got that bossy.

"Beg", Lex ordered.

Jason grinned.

"Like hell. What, is that one of your kinks?"

Lex smirked and gripped his hips to make them roll.

"I just think birds should sing."

Jason shuddered. _Fuck him_.

And yet, he started to sing.

sososo

The kid had tried to manipulate Lex into doing what he wanted. That was _so_ cute. Jason had good instincts though he still had so much to learn.

Not that Lex was going to teach him anything. No need to give him more weapons than he already had.

"You are fond of him."

"Why do you have to darken my day?" Lex asked Mercy. "Do you _want_ me to feel so bad I have to organize a trap for Superman to fall in? I know I haven't done it in a while, but still…"

Mercy kept checking the security report from the previous day.

"You are fond of him and you're starting to become possessive."

"I am not."

He was. _Damnit_.

So, _maybe_ the plan wasn't as important as manipulating Jason into staying anymore. But since he needed to do just that for his new plan to work, he didn't see why he shouldn't enjoy it.

If he managed to make Jason _his_, now that would turn Bruce green. Not that he needed any _sidekick_. He could, however, do with a management assistant. Especially one that willing to manipulate others.

But then, Jason should first learn not to do that to _Lex_.

The businessman glared at his computer. The day had started beautifully, but not he felt annoyed. Oh, well, it was the perfect opportunity for a surprise inspection in his R&D department. They sure deserved it after the stupid proposition they sent him last week for the new assault rifles.

sososo

The next day, Lex brought him to Tim's room. It was the same than Jason's, except with more books. The kid brightened when he saw him and visibly had to refrain from hugging him.

"Robin! You look fine!"

"Don't call me that", Jason snorted. "It sounds schizophrenic."

Tim blushed. _Blushed_. Well, at least, he'd understood Jason was calling _him _Robin. But still. Was he really from Gotham? One couldn't be raise in Gotham and stay that cute.

"I'll leave you two birds alone", Lex commented, his amusement audible in his voice.

The door closed. Jason shrugged, a bit embarrassed and not sure of what to say. He also felt kind of hungry but safely hid that deep. No need to scare the little one off.

"Did you figure out how to open the door yet?" he asked.

Tim blushed. Again.

"I tried, but to no avail."

Jason blinked. _To no avail_, seriously?

"Do you always talk like you're reading from a book?"

Tim winced.

"I'm sorry, I'll try not to…"

"Oh Christ", Jason groaned. "Stop being that cute! Right now!"

_Oh, Christ?_ Damn. He was being contaminated.

"Hum, so, if you don't want me to call you Robin, can I call you Jason?"

Bright eyes full of hope. And Jason had been right: they were blue. If he ever talked to Bruce again, he would have to point out how creepy that was. Especially since Bruce himself had dark hair and blue eyes.

Except if he was actually making a fixation on Kal El? Ew.

"'course you can. Even Jay, if you want."

No one had called him Jay since Bruce had adopted him, except Dick, sometimes. It had been his nickname on the streets. Dick had loved it of course, once he'd accepted to actually talk to him like to a human being. He'd even said that must have been fate.

Tim seemed to think the same. He was grinning.

"Jay it is then. That's a great name."

"What were you readin' about?" Jason asked, embarrassed.

Tim made a face.

"Luthor wouldn't give me anything else than novels."

"Really?" Jason was actually surprised. "The first book he brought me was about robotics. Well. Electronics, I had to start with the basics."

Tim's eyes were wide opened.

"You mean _Lex Luthor_ taught you about robotics?"

"A little bit."

"Did you get to see his workshop? His schematics?"

Jason laughed at his enthusiasm. It felt good to talk with someone… normal. Not supervillainic. And the kid made it easy.

"He did. Why? You a fan?"

Tim struggled, obviously embarrassed.

"Well, he _is_ a genius. But he also is a supervillain so, well, you know, not exactly a fan but…"

"But a fan all the same", Jason concluded.

Tim grinned.

"Don't tell Bruce?"

Jason tensed. He glared at the kid, who paled.

"Then, you really aren't going back", Tim whispered. "It shook him deeply, you know? Your death. He broke into pieces. He became restless, and violent, and… That's why I went to talk to him. Because he needed someone to be there." He hesitated. "I… didn't think it would be me", he admitted.

What could Jason do but to fluff his hair? Tim wrinkled his nose, which only made him even more adorable.

"He will be alright with you."

Jason was surer and surer of that. The kid was perfect to be Robin, in a way Jason himself had never been.

Tim looked doubtful, but decided to switch topic.

"Tell me more about Luthor's work!"

"Little geek. But alright."

Jason tried to explain what he understood. He still wasn't very far in his studies, but he knew much more than when he arrived. He ended up requesting pen and paper from the androids. They gave that to him which was kind of amazing – they wouldn't have, when he'd arrived.

Well, he wasn't trying to use it as a weapon now.

Or only to allow Tim to go.

They didn't seem to fear that Tim himself would use it as a weapon. From what Lex told him, the kid wasn't much of a fighter. Yet. He'd better learn.

Jason intended to make sure he would.

sososo

Tim should have known. The Batcomputer's reports labeled Jason as a very good fighter, able to reproduce techniques he had merely seen once or twice and good at improvisation. The files didn't mention intelligence out of the norm.

But then, they didn't point _Dick_ as especially intelligent either. Of course, Dick wasn't a bookworm, contrarily to Tim himself, but he had another kind of intelligence. He was good with _people_. And not acing school tests didn't mean he was stupid.

It was the same for Jason. The teenager had been a bit ignorant – his file said he'd dropped school at 10 and had had to start from there when Bruce had adopted him. He'd actually managed to make it to high school little before being abducted, only a year late instead of three.

But now? Now, he could talk about robotics like he had been playing with it for years. Tim could follow, but Tim himself was far from average. The point was, so was Jason, and Jason didn't seem to notice.

Worse: _Bruce_ didn't seem to notice.

But Lex Luthor obviously had.

Tim blushed. The way they'd been kissing when he'd first woke up… That was going to make some very disturbing dreams.

And he didn't want to dream about a supervillain, however brilliant!

Luthor also knew _Tim_ was above average, which probably explained why he visited from time to time.

"You should release him", Tim told him.

"I can't."

"Of course you can, it's easy! You just have to open the doors…"

"I don't intend to be caught by Batman", Luthor replied, annoyed.

"What can Batman possibly do to you that he doesn't try now? Besides, you can keep me. He'd know you'd hurt me if he tries anything."

Luthor looked amused at that.

"He'd know I wouldn't."

"And you know he wouldn't do much worse than he does now", Tim insisted.

"Are you disturbed by our relationship?"

Now that was a sudden change of topic. Tim dropped it, knowing he couldn't press him more without having him brake.

"_Of course_ I am. You're taking advantage of the situation and you know it. It is the very definition of abuse."

That brought a shark smile out of Luthor.

"He wouldn't like to hear that."

"That doesn't make it any less true", Tim pointed out. "Abused people all tend to react like that."

"I know", Luthor admitted easily. "Bruce was the same back when we were teenagers. So easy to get and so eager to prove it felt right."

Tim glared at that. He knew that wouldn't make him look impressive, but he couldn't help it.

"And yet, you take advantage. It's really sick you know? It's not like you couldn't get normal, perfectly balanced people. I mean, you're Lex Luthor."

By that, he meant most people didn't believe he was a supervillain and the man was rich, charming, powerful.

Luthor didn't seem even a bit repentant.

"There's no such thing as normal, balanced people", he said instead. "You read too many books."

Tim crossed his arms on his chest. He knew he could as well argue with a wall, but he had to try nonetheless.

"There are, however, people you didn't abduct and who aren't teenagers."

"You hurt me", Luthor said in what had to be his sorry tone. He didn't even _try_ to make it sound anything else than fake. "I've slept with teenagers since I was one. They never complained."

He could mock all he wanted, that tone made Tim wonder. The guy knew it was wrong, he just didn't care. At all.

"How close to sociopathy are you?" he asked, curious.

Luthor dismissed the question with a wave of the hand.

"I tend not to self-diagnose and find psychiatry to be in a medieval state of development."

"I could ask you how close about not caring at all about other people you are, if you prefer", Tim said, starting to feel annoyed.

Luthor snorted. Apparently, he had been waiting for him to indeed be exasperated and was very satisfied to see him reach that point.

"I'm able to enjoy the company of people and have found I can grow attached. But you must know that. Hope was quite a famous lady."

Tim felt himself shudder. Hope. The perfect android, so close to human she would have fooled anyone. Feeling emotions. Able to make mistakes.

"She was", Tim said. "An amazing lady."

"Until she met Superman", Luthor pressed.

"Until she dropped a man to his death", Tim corrected. "But we're not discussing this. Not if she was close to you."

"She was."

Tim looked at his face. She was, he said. And yet… Yet he'd killed her, Tim knew from Bruce's files. Just to trap Superman. That hadn't even worked.

He shuddered again. However charming and brilliant, Luthor was dangerous. But then, he knew as much already.

Tim smiled innocently.

"So. Will you release Jason?"

sososo

_Alright, you got it: one cute, one bratty, and Luthor yet again the evil one. If this was a fairy tale, he would have abducted Dick next (or Dick first, well, you know). Dick wouldn't have made the same mistakes or their Dark Prince would have come to save all three of them…_

_But I think I already pointed out fairy tales aren't quite that close to reality, didn't I?_

_Let's go a few weeks forward._

sososo

That day was different. Jason felt it as soon as Lex entered his cell. They still fucked, because, hell, why shouldn't they? But after they were done once, Lex let him shower. When Jason came back, he found him back into his suit, all business.

"Let's go", Lex said.

Jason followed. He didn't dare to ask. It was a strange feeling; he'd usually dare everything. Very much like Lex himself.

They walked past the training room, then past the door on the other side of the glass, then past Tim's cell. Jason hesitated in front of that last door, but ended up following Lex anyway.

They arrived in a garage. A van was waiting for them, Graves at the wheel. Lex sat next to her. Jason had to go in the back. The glass was tinted.

They drove. Jason tensed more and more with the time passing. He wanted to scream, to drum at the glass. Instead, he waited.

Warmth exuded from the cabin. It was summer, Jason realized. It has been winter when he had been abducted, more than a year ago. He hadn't felt the cycle of the seasons at all from underground.

So much time had passed…

And kept passing, considering how long this trip was taking. Worry twisted Jason's stomach.

The van finally stopped after several hours. The doors opened. He got out.

They were right outside Gotham.

"Now what?" he asked, because – what else could he ask?

"Now you're free", Lex answered.

Thankfully, Graves was waiting inside the van. Jason felt weak and pale, and he was glad she wasn't glaring at him right now. Or maybe she was. With the tinted glass, he couldn't tell, and that would have to be enough.

"Just like that?"

"Not just like that. It took some thinking."

Jason smirked. He had to, or he'd break.

"You sure didn't tell me."

"You're not to be privy to my every thought."

It sounded like most of their arguments. It tasted like last times.

"Aw, and here I thought we had something", Jason said, because hell.

Lex laughed softly. Jason got close, then kissed him. The man actually put an arm around his waist to kiss him back.

The jerk. He wasn't freeing him. He was making sure Jason wouldn't ever been able to walk away. In the long run, anyway. Did he even realized?

Well. Jason had something to do before becoming anything else than a captive for Lex. In the meantime, he could play his assigned role of half-fallen, freshly freed teenager.

"You were interesting", Lex commented, breaking the kiss.

Or maybe he meant it. Maybe he just wanted to release him, in a thank-you-that-was-fun kind of way.

Huh. Well, Jason couldn't complain. It wasn't like he hadn't known Lex was a supervillain from the very start.

"So were you, old man", he answered.

"Now run off, brat."

Jason smirked, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away. He didn't look back. After a few steps, he heads the door closing and the van's motor starting.

He took his time to choose a car. It had been a while since the last time he'd stolen one. So he decided to take an old model despite the chance it wouldn't have any air conditioning; better safe than sorry. Thankfully, old cars weren't scarce in those suburbs, situated on Blüdhaven's side of the city.

He drove for a few miles, less to get away than to give Lex time to get out of town.

Hey, it was the first time he did that mostly legally. He didn't have his license yet but he was 16 now. One out of two, not bad.

His banter didn't fool his own feelings. He had some not-so-hard choices to make.

He hadn't been lying: he didn't intend to go back to the manor. That life had never been meant for him in the first place. He wasn't Bruce's perfect son.

Besides, Tim was now Robin, and a good one. Better for Bruce than Jason had ever been; better for Gotham. Hell, the kid was probably loved by everyone! Jason himself couldn't help but to like that cute, bright boy.

So. No manor. But for Tim to be Robin, he had to be freed. Lex might or might not decide to release him. If he did, he might wait too long.

Jason had to contact the one person he really didn't want to talk to.

He parked the car at a service station and circled the block to find an old public phone. There had been money in Lex's pocked when they'd kissed. He put some coins in the slot and waited.

"Wayne manor, Alfred Pennyworth. Can I be of assistance?"

Jason swallowed. Damn. Alfred. He should have thought of that.

He loved the old man.

Not that he'd shown as much. But he at least could make himself polite.

"Hi, Alfred. 'Just wanted you to know that Timmie is alive. Luthor's keeping him. So pray tell the big guy to stop moping and to get his ass to work."

Well. Polite. You know.

There was a startled silence on the other side of the phone.

"Master Jason?" Alfred asked in a voice Jason couldn't label as trembling.

"Love you too, Alfie", he added, and hanged up before the butler could trace the call.

His hands weren't shaking. He was not feeling homesick. And he was going to move, get back to the car, and out of town.

Jason swallowed again, and moved.

sososo

Gotham disappeared quickly from view. They hadn't gotten entirely into town, only close enough for Jason to find his way easily. The last thing Lex needed was to be found by Bruce in his own territory. With Jason alive.

Well, he was going to learn the truth soon enough, now. At least Lex still held Drake as hostage.

Mercy wasn't talking, very pointedly. He knew she disapproved of his relationship with Jason so he was actually surprised she would be upset that he'd release the boy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"What about your plan to take over Wayne enterprises?"

Oh. He had forgotten to give her the details, in the end. Was she _still_ afraid he'd gotten soft over the boy?

"I have taken a risk right now but do not worry."

"You are aware that Drake is not Wayne's son?"

"Obviously."

She frowned, glaring at the road while she drove.

"You have another way to acquire the company than to kill Bruce Wayne then save his heir from a fake villain?"

Lex nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes." He smirked. "Now, they're going to hand it over to me."


	2. Prince Charming at the rescue

**Chapter 2 – Prince Charming at the rescue**

It happened rarely but sometimes, there were days where no aliens attacked any city in the US, no major natural disaster happened, no plane crashed, no villains tried to rob banks, no women fell from rooftops. Days where Clark could quietly stay at work and write articles while drinking a cup of mocha.

Then the phone rang. Clark was good at ignoring it, most of the time, but at work that only got him glares from either Perry or, worse, Lois – so he took the call.

"Clark Kent, Daily Planet."

"I need you in Gotham, now."

"Hi to you too, Bruce. How are you doing today?"

"Jason is alive."

Clark almost dropped the phone.

"What do you know?"

"He just called me. Alfred, do you… Ah, a phone booth, at the corner of Davis and Park Lane, it is just next to the…"

"I know the place, I'm on my way."

Clark was already leaving. He still heard Bruce, back at the manor, whispering.

"Please bring him back home."

That made him run faster, not even giving an excuse for leaving the office. He never really managed to understand Jason Todd, who was, admittedly, the worst Robin Bruce ever had. However, Clark had never wanted him to _die_, just hoped he would improve over the years.

Besides, losing him had broken Bruce in a way Clark had never imagined possible. Only Tim's arrival had brought the ghost of a smile back to Bruce's lips. When he, too, had died…

Wait a minute. If Jason was alive…

He was already arriving at the crossroad. He hadn't taken the time to change so he stopped well above the ground to make sure no one would see him, and listened. For several minutes, he heard nothing special, only cars and generic people and no Jason Todd. What if his voice had changed too much? What if he didn't recognize him?

What if he didn't talk at all?

"Get the fuck out of my way!"

_That was him!_ Clark dropped on the ground, blurring to the road where the argument took place. A car was honking at a truck in a one-way street, its driver cursing at the window.

"I don't give a damn about whatever you need to do in here, _move_!"

No doubt, it was Jason.

Clark stopped at ground level, hoping no one had seen him arrive. There were only warehouses on both sides of the street and the truck driver was too angry at Jason to look around, so the risk was thankfully low.

He went right at the car. The teenager saw him and tried to engage reverse gear to get out of the street backward. Clark gripped the handle, holding the car. The tires squealed on the asphalt. It was quite a good car, Clark noted; the handle groaned but didn't break.

"Hello, Jason", he smiled. "It has been quite a while."

The glare had not changed, but gave him the opportunity to notice Jason had grown during the months he'd been missing. Apparently, he had not been dead at all. What the hell happened to him?

"Go to hell, Clark", Jason spat at him, killing the engine at last.

"My apologies. Bruce insisted that you should go back home and required my assistance in finding you. I can call him and wait for him with you if you prefer…?"

If Jason had been a kryptonian, Clark would have had a red hole in his skull by now. Since he wasn't, Clark merely kept smiling at him until he got out of the car.

"So. Are we walking or what?"

"Shouldn't you park the car…?"

"He didn't intend to get out of the street, did he?"

Clark frowned, but didn't push the point. If Jason was willing to follow – or at least not to fight him… Not that he had kryptonite on him, but still, Clark didn't want the kid to break a bone by punching him.

Bruce wouldn't take it kindly. Especially so soon after his long-lost son came back from the death.

And Alfred would stare. Disapprovingly.

They walked to a parallel alley under the truck driver's curses. Clark heard him open the door to follow them and didn't leave him enough time to see. He just grabbed Jason and flew away, arriving at the manor in a flash.

Jason coughed.

"For Christ's sake, can't you at least _warn_ when you do something like that? And let me _down_. I'm not a fucking princess."

"And here I thought you had grown so much elegance."

That made Jason snort – a positive reaction at last. Clark let him slide out of his arms and started knocking at the door. It opened before he could finish to Alfred's worried face.

"Master Clark?" Then he saw the kid. "Master Jason!"

Jason had the decency to wince.

"Hello, Alfie."

The butler stayed pale, but nodded to him.

"It is good to have you back."

His manners seemed to shake Jason in a way Clark had never seen any scream work. Hell, he hadn't even flinched that time a thug had broken his wrist. It had been so very Bruce-like that Clark had taken thirty solid seconds before realizing a _kid_ had been hurt.

He remembered how mad Jason had been when he'd taken him out of the field to Alfred's good care.

"I'm not stayin'", Jason grumbled, but his tone was not very convincing.

"The hell you aren't."

Jason tensed as Bruce's shadow appeared at the door. It was rare to hear him curse at all, especially when one of his kids was there, but Clark supposed the circumstances were exceptional enough.

"You ain't deciding anything for me", Jason growled – and it was an actual growl, Christ, the kid's voice had become much deeper in those few months.

"I am. You are staying."

Bruce joined them on the steps and, for a second, Clark thought Jason was going to punch him. Then Bruce surprised them all by pulling the kid against his chest in a warm, inextricable, desperate hug.

"You're alive and I'm never letting you go again", Clark heard him whisper, low enough for him to doubt even Jason had caught the words' meaning.

The kid looked stricken. Then, tentatively, he pated Bruce's back.

"There, there. I'm okay."

His tone was only half-mocking, so Clark counted it as a win.

"Shall we continue this reunion inside?" Alfred suggested firmly. "Master Richard will be arriving soon. He left Blüdhaven ten minutes ago."

Bruce didn't exactly tensed at those words, but he… flinched, too quickly for anyone but Clark to see. Clark frowned. What had happened this time?

"Tea will be served in the library", Alfred concluded.

Bruce released Jason but kept a hand on his shoulder, obviously not wanting to let him go. The teenager frowned without departing from him.

It looked like they were doing alright, thank God. Between those two, things could be as good as they could turn bad. Bruce being Bruce, he often overstepped Jason's too sensitive boundaries. And yet, they'd been amazing partners on the roofs, understanding each other without needing to talk.

Bruce only achieved this miracle with his Robins, in the strict context of the Mission.

Which was why Clark was still there instead than giving them some privacy. Once Dick would arrive, Clark would let him play referee and go back to the Daily Planet. He had, after all, some explanations to give to Perry for leaving so suddenly.

"Did you at least start to move your ass to find _Tim_, too?" Jason was asking, because quiet couldn't last.

"We are on it."

Jason looked at Bruce.

"You knew he wasn't dead, didn't you? Twice isn't a coincidence. Shit. I could have _not_ called."

"I am glad that you did."

The teenager rolled his eyes.

"You lost a Robin, buhu. You found a new one alright. And Tim is… a good replacement, I guess", he admitted reluctantly.

Bruce froze at that. Then looked at Jason intensely.

"If you could replace family, I would have bought myself new parents years ago."

Clark forced himself to stay still. He was only there in case they started throwing things at each other. It was not his place to intervene. But, damnit, Bruce…

Jason didn't seem moved at all by the confession.

"You could try with full-scale wax dolls. We'd put them on the sofa and talk to them. Ah, wait… With our luck, they'd soon be haunted by some poltergeist. So that's probably not such a good idea in the end."

Clark was going to _punch_ this punk into next room. Before he could, Bruce snorted.

"Quit behaving like a teenager, Jason. Also, you had to warn me it was Luthor."

Jason shrugged.

"Right."

At that point, they were interrupted by Alfred bringing tea, cookies and some sandwiches. Jason and Bruce started talking strategy. Clark settled in an armchair, a hot cup in his hands, not giving any input even if he supposedly knew Luthor better than they did. If they wanted his opinion, they would ask for it.

Christ, _Tim _was alive too, and that was wonderful news! The kid had been a balm on Bruce's wounds after Jason's supposed death. He was such a bright, sunny child…

Someone was parking a bike in the yard – Dick. Clark put his cup down. Bruce noted the movement but, instead of relaxing, he tensed. Something _had_ happened between those two and the hell if Clark wasn't going to find out what. Last time they'd fought, they hadn't talked to each other for months and Bruce's temper had been even worse than usual.

Clark didn't intend to let things become that bad again. Especially now that Bruce has his Robins back. The last year had been hard enough on him.

Then, Dick entered the room.

sososo

Since he had become Robin, Jason had been jealous of Bruce and Dick relationship. Of course, when he arrived, they were mad at each other. The few times they crossed each other's path had been all cold, freezing business. However, everyone knew how it had been _before_. Batman and Robin, the Dynamic Duo.

Jason had known, since the beginning, that he would never be up to that. He could become Batman's sidekick, not his partner. He could be Robin, but would never be Dick Grayson. He'd thought someday, Bruce and he would make peace with each other, and Jason would then become superfluous.

They did made peace, but Bruce didn't kick him away, and that had been one of the best days in Jason's life.

When Dick entered the room, he felt the same freezing cold he had when they'd been at their worst.

Jason looked at Bruce who, of course, was about as expressive as a gravestone. Aaaalright. What the hell did the airhead do this time? And he didn't mean _Dick_. Though the first Robin really was one when Bruce was concerned.

Unfortunately, this time, Dick had something else to concentrate on.

"Jason!"

"Oh for Christ's…"

Jason didn't get to finish: Dick hugged him so hard he squeezed the air out of him.

"You idiot, you're fucking chocking me!"

"I don't care", said the older man in his neck.

Hey, there were almost even now. He had _grown_ during his seclusion.

"If you don't let go, I'm going to _make you_."

"You just try."

"Could you please refrain from breaking any furniture?" Alfred commented in his usual sarcastic tone. "Master Richard, maybe you would like some tea as well?"

Dick sighed, defeated, and finally stepped away.

"Yes, thank you."

"Well I guess I'm going to go back to Metropolis", Clark suddenly said, and wasn't that too early.

"Yeah right, just do that", Jason mumbled, pissed.

Clark ignored him entirely and greeted Dick, Bruce and even Alfred because hell, why should he ignore anyone else in the room? Jackass.

"I will have to come up with something to tell Perry for my sudden leave, Bruce, would you mind…?"

"Giving you an interview? Well, maybe not today, but…"

"No, of course not. But tomorrow? Would that be too soon? I know you'll be busy looking after Tim from now on…"

Smiling bastard, of course they were going to look into Tim. Not that Lex would do anything to the kid – and if he did, if he _dared_ to hurt him or fuck him, Jason was going to personally take care of his murder. And he didn't mean that figuratively.

"No, no, tomorrow should be fine…"

Anyway, Lex wouldn't because he wasn't entirely nuts, so Tim was going to be alright. Just locked in. Damnit, Jason _had_ to free the kid so Robin would be laughing on Gotham's roofs again. He wished he'd seen him dance in the night at least once. He ought to accompany him on patrol sometimes when Tim would be free.

The thought was… appealing. But to do that, he would have to stay at the manor and really, he didn't want to be around Bruce for any length of time. It didn't go well the first time around and the hell if he was going through that _twice_.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then!"

He watched Clark leaving. The room fell silent as soon as he was gone. Alright. The situation was _that _bad.

Jason didn't even try to be subtle. He turned to Bruce.

"So what did you do? Did you, punch Dick? Killed is cat?"

Bruce tensed to hard Jason might as well have shouted at him. Dick got up, ready to defend daddy Bat like the good boy he was.

"Stop it Jason. It isn't any of your business."

"Am I not supposed to stay here because we're all a happy family? Then it is. And don't defend him, idiot, he ain't worth it."

Bruce suddenly rose as well. Then walked out of the room because, of course, feeling was what any responsible adult would do in the same situation.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned to Dick.

"So what _did_ he do?"

"As I told you…"

"Did he kill your dog? Nah, you don't have one. Did he finally fuck Babs?" That made Dick twitch. "Ohh, I see I'm close. Wait. Don't tell me."

"_Jason_" Dick growled.

They were all good at this in the family. Jason took a second to really look at him and saw the lines of tiredness on Dick's face. He was tense, as tense as Bruce had been when he'd left. Things were bad. And Bruce couldn't have fired him: Dick wasn't Robin anymore and he sure as hell had nothing to say to Nightwing. That meant it had been personal.

"Holy shit, he fucked _you_."

Dick froze. He could do that as damn well as Bruce. Except Jason never let himself be impressed by that trick.

"Are you fucking _insane_? And that's recent, too. Wait, was it because of Tim…?"

"_Fuck off_, Jason!"

That's why he loved his family.

"Tim it is, then", Jason concluded. "You idiot. And he ignored you and backed off because it's The Right Thing to Do. And you _let him_?"

Dick ran a hand on his face, looking even more tired than before.

"We both needed some comfort…"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have fucked him, dude." Hell, Jason wished _he _had managed that. Bruce was… Bruce. No Robin could be indifferent to Batman. But hey, he had known only Grayson could get to him, had he not? "Why the hell did you let him go _afterwards_?"

Dick didn't answer, uselessly trying to look as stone faced as Bruce.

"Seriously", Jason insisted. "You should stop sacrificing yourself for him, dickhead. He doesn't deserve it."

"As if you wouldn't have done exactly the same, had you been there instead of me."

Jason glared.

"Once again, that's beside the point. Fucking him yeah, which Robin wouldn't? Well, Tim, maybe, he's still a bit young and innocent and all. But letting him give you the cold shoulder afterwards? Fuck. You do deserve better."

And God knew that was difficult for him to say something like that to the Perfect Boy – who apparently didn't agree with his title.

Dick looked at him intently.

"Are you telling me I should seduce him?"

For Christ's fucking sake, he was going to strangle him.

"I'm telling you you already _did_, moron!"

Jason might have well have slapped him. Apparently being slapped around was a common occurrence when one was Dick Grayson.

"Don't you ever say that."

Maybe he _should_ actually hit that pretty face. That might not solve the situation but at least Jason would feel better.

"What, the truth?"

"Don't be stupid…"

"Fuck you, Grayson. Just… Shit. How can you be that bad at understanding him when it is about you while being the only one who understands him at all the rest of the time?"

Dick actually laughed at that, though it was a bit forced.

"It seems to me you are doing quite well on that regard yourself. I don't think I ever got him as well as you do."

Jason shrugged.

"We are more alike. Maybe. Which is why I'm telling you this again: do not let him push you away. Especially not now that he admitted he needed you."

"He would have fucked anyone. He needed comfort, warmth, not _me_."

"He needed so freakin' much comfort that it _had_ to be you." Jason smirked. "Or possibly Kent."

Dick opened wide eyes at that.

"Clark wouldn't…"

"_Of course_ he would not, he ain't entirely stupid. Contrarily to you, apparently. But since you did this, since you got him to do this… now is your time to fight, pretty boy. Don't miss that damn opportunity or next time, someone else will be there to comfort him." Jason snorted. "Not that I intend to die anytime soon."

Dick looked at him again, longer this time, wondering. Jason frowned.

"What?"

"Thank you. I'd never thought you'd help me on this."

Jason shrugged.

"Well, you know. Being away gave me some perspective."

Considering Jason had gone through all the stage of need and wanting to kill Bruce, it was kind of an understatement.

"Did it?" Dick sounded doubtful. "So. How did he treated you?"

Dick tried to be detached but Jason could see the worry he was hiding. That was kind of surprising. They had never got along that well. When they had met, Dick had been enraged that Bruce dared to give his name to someone else, and Jason… Well, let's not go back on that jealousy, mh?

Strangely, he didn't feel half as jealous now. Maybe it was because he had met Tim. He knew he would never become The Robin, now.

"It was alright. I couldn't go away but I had books… hey! Don't laugh!"

"I wouldn't dare", Dick grinned.

"Yeah, right… So he showed me some robotics. It was kind of fun."

Here it was, the disapproving frown. Jason couldn't care less. He'd never needed anyone's approval – he'd learn way too soon that he'd never get it.

Except perhaps Bruce's. Which he didn't get, either, so, that proved it.

"Let's go join him", Dick finally said. "He must be in the Cave."

Alright, no more let's-share-our-feelings moment that evening. That suited Jason who was already filling sticky with sweetness.

"Where else?" he snorted, following his elder's lead down the house.

The rest of the evening was spent on plotting the new bird's release – and perhaps, a bit, their revenge on Luthor.

sososo

Clark closed his notebook and smiled.

"So, Bruce."

He had arrived at 1PM, knowing they would have been strategizing during the whole night but nevertheless determined into conducting the interview Bruce had foolishly promised him the previous day.

Why had Bruce thought this would be anything else than an ambush?

"Do you have enough to satisfy Perry?" he tried to interrupt him.

"More than enough! But you know, I would like to ask you something…"

Bruce grunted.

"I need to go back to the Cave."

"Oh so you're going to talk to Dick at last? I heard him go downstairs about an hour ago."

Bruce froze. Then, it was about Dick, this time? He took a few seconds to master his rage. That was none of Clark's business.

"I don't give a damn about you thinking you're the only person in the world to care about him, Bruce."

Clark was stepping on the line and he knew it, as he'd just pointed out so well by himself. Which meant Bruce had entirely the right to turn around and leave him there.

"Oh no, you're not going to run."

Bruce glared. What was he going to do, physically forbid him to get out of the room?

"Please don't make me melt the keyhole. Alfred would be mad at me."

That almost got a snort out of him. Almost. Clark was still putting his nose in something he shouldn't and the hell if Bruce was going to let him. Goddamned journalist.

"I'm your friend, you know? I'm not pushing just to get some juicy news."

Was he done reading his mind?

"I didn't get that one, would you mind thinking a bit louder? … Just kidding, Bruce. J'onn would have spotted any telepathic power I'd have. I am as spiritually aware as a teaspoon."

"Did you just quote a fantasy children's book?"

"I was talking about my possible mental powers, not my emotional range. And don't try to change the subject."

Why didn't glares work on him? They worked on everyone else. Even Diana knew when to back off.

"Alright", Clark suddenly said, admitting defeat. "I won't ask any question."

Then he looked at Bruce and waited. Bruce twitched. No. No, he wasn't going to let that happen.

"If you think I'll start to talk just because you stopped pushing…" he started warningly.

Clark smiled.

"I'm not going to", Bruce insisted. "That has nothing to do with you."

Clark kept _looking_ at him, wordlessly. Bruce decidedly went to the window to admire the perfectly kept garden. Summer made it beautiful, with well-kept flowers flourishing between the alleys.

They both stayed there for some time.

Clarh was going to tire. Bruce knew how persistent he could be but, seriously, they both had other things to do than to just stand there. Saving Tim, for one. Jason insisted he wasn't in any danger but the only thought of him being Luthor's prisoner made Bruce reconsider every oath he'd ever sworn about not maiming people on purpose.

The man had _taken his children away_.

Clark's insistent gaze kept weighting on him. Christ, Bruce could not even think about his abducted pupil.

"Are you still there?" he gritted between his teeth.

"I just want you to know I would listen. You know. If you do want to talk."

"I won't!"

"Alright, no need to be angry…"

If only his eyes could fire kryptonite…

Some more minutes of silence. And now Clark wasn't just looking but also _listening_.

"It only happened once", Bruce said before he could catch himself.

"Only once?"

"The night we found Tim's corpse."

_That_ would shut him up. It didn't miss: Clark darkened.

"We will find him. You know my powers, I hope you do take them into account during your brainstorming. I haven't been intruding, but…"

"Luthor knows your powers as well as I do. He would have prepared against them."

Clark didn't answer to that. He also didn't go back to the topic he wanted Bruce to talk about. Which was actually worse.

Bruce had thought Jason gone, then Tim, for a terrible second before his brain decided that couldn't be it, it had to be a trick.

Thankfully, his brain had been right. But it might as well have been wrong, and then…

Then he would have been left alone, with only Dick. An estranged Dick, like the first time he'd had to push him away.

His chest contracted with pain. The mere idea was intolerable.

"It was mistake", he whispered, more for his sake than Clark's.

"Then you will let things as they are."

Clark's voice was pointedly neutral. Bruce knew he disapproved anyway – and who gave him the right? It was easy to sit there and watch!

"You know that just avoiding him is not going to work."

"I'm not avoiding him", Bruce stated. "He's in my house right now."

"Because you found out Jason was alive yesterday. When did you plan to tell him you were going to retrieve Tim by yourself and invite him to go back to Blüdhaven?"

Bruce had hoped Dick would have proposed that himself. Which was beside the point.

"You're aware he is not going to leave as long as Tim isn't there, aren't you?" Clark said. "Only a major crisis or a really bad quarrel with you… You weren't going to _provoke him_ into leaving, were you?"

"What kind of man do you think I am, exactly?"

"One that would hurt Dick bone deep and pretend nothing happened."

Bruce clenched his fist convulsively not to break anything. Clark sighed.

"I'm sorry. I know he's family and that makes it complicated…"

"Yes. Yes, it is, and no, you don't know anything about it. _Complicated_ doesn't cover it. If someday you find yourself ball deep into Kon then, maybe, you'd start getting it."

"Bruce…"

"He _loves_ me, Clark! He's my son. And he loves me."

Clark put a hand on his shoulder. Bruce hadn't heard him get close, and it wasn't because the man was quiet.

Bruce realized he was trembling; he stopped with an effort of will.

"I will stay away from him. He'll be miserable for a while then he'll get better. And so will I."

The hand slipped away.

"Is it worth it? To stay alone?"

Bruce closed his eyes.

"You know very well that's not why…"

"You don't act like this not to hurt him, since you just admitted pushing him away would."

And he was back at wanting to break something. Possibly krytponian bones.

"I'm just saying you should take a good, deep look at your reasons, Bruce. Maybe they are not as right as you think they are."

How could Clark say that? Dick saw him like a father, or a mentor at the very least. He had been his ward for six years. He had been _twelve_ when they'd met, Bruce was _ten years_ older… How could any of that suddenly make sense just because he stopped to think about it?

"I mean it", Clark insisted. "Think about it. That doesn't mean you have to change your mind, but take some perspective."

_And I'm sure you will_, he didn't say out loud. Bruce heard it nonetheless.

"Very well."

Clark grinned, back to a perfectly fake joyfulness.

"Great! You know Bruce, sometimes, talking to you is a bit like to be in my dentist waiting room. I know I will feel better afterward but God I don't want to be there."

Bruce glared. The bastard had never had a tooth taken away in his whole life.

So maybe it meant _this_ didn't hurt him, either.

sososo

Tim was bored. It sounded casual, but after several _weeks_ of doing next to nothing, his brain idle, he was seriously starting to consider options. Such as opening his skull on the walls so Lex would have to let him out – or, at least, Tim would become unable to feel the emptiness around.

He knew Jason had been released. The previous Robin had warned Bruce, probably as soon as he'd gotten to a phone. Tim really hoped Bruce wouldn't be too long.

"You're not being fair", Lex commented. "I'm keeping you company."

"For at least three hours a day, for which I'm grateful considering your busy schedule", Tim admitted easily. "It's still only three out of eighteen waking hours in average. Generally more, considering how little space this place offers."

Lex put a stone on the goban with his sharkiest grin. Tim smiled back, all cute and innocent, while deciding what move would expand best his territory.

Of course, this was just to manipulate him into liking Lex. The man shouldn't have bothered; Tim had always been interested in the supervillain's brilliant mind and couldn't help but to be thrilled at the opportunity to talk with him. However, liking someone didn't mean that person would ever be considered as above rules. Lex was losing his time.

Ah, well. They both enjoyed the games so Tim guessed that as long as he didn't point it out too loud, Lex would keep occupying a few hours of his days. God knew he needed it.

He was _bored_.

"You look a bit off, today."

"I'm bored."

"You're offending me. I won the last forty-six games, and you pretend to be bored?"

Tim sighed.

"I don't manage to concentrate. My mind feels too…" Blank wasn't the correct word. So maybe he should settle for… "anesthetized."

Lex certainly couldn't read people's thoughts but he sure looked at them as if he could. His eyes were an intense green, Tim noted. Less so than Ra's al Ghul, though, of course. The percentage of villains that had eyes of an uncommon color was really high, was it related? Most of them where metas, though, so it wasn't exactly a direct correlation. Lex's irises might have become greener because he used kryptonite that often.

"You've drifted again."

Tim winced.

"My apologies."

"I'd like to give you access to a computer but you'd be out in an hour and I intend to keep you for some time."

Tim nodded absently. Lex was too well informed to lower his guard despite his usual arrogance. He actually seemed to be more wary of intelligence than brute strength – which was wise.

Then again, Lex was used to fight against _Superman_, and who was stronger than that? If he could handle him, he could hand anyone else.

And even Kal El wouldn't be Superman without his brain.

Tim played a stone then pressed the stopwatch with a sigh. His time was almost entirely up.

sososo

Jason was definitively going insane. One would think being release would have _helped_. Instead, he kept felling oppressed and, this time, he had no cell to blame for it.

Moreover, the manor was creepy. It always had been, too big and too silent, but right now it was worse. Everyone was worried about Tim, himself included. By itself, that wouldn't have been a problem: it was just a case to solve. They were going to save him, eventually.

But Dick and Bruce were just being _impossible_.

They weren't communicating. And by that, Jason meant not even _wordlessly_, like any sane Robin learnt to do around Bruce. Whenever they crossed path, they just stood there coldly and talked strategy.

After several days of that, Jason had had enough. He'd stolen a plain black suit and his old bike, which Bruce had kept under glass – heh – and drove straight to Gotham.

Thank goodness for polluted air and clumsy thugs. He'd really needed to punch someone into oblivion.

Picturing Bruce's face on them helped.

"So, the prodigal son is back", Dick mocked as he parked his bike back in the Cave, three hours later.

"You might be able to stand this shit, I am not. Where's Bruce?"

"Taking care of a crisis with the Justice League."

Jason frowned.

"And you stayed here to hold the fort? Shouldn't you help with your own team?"

"He said he could handle it."

Did the idiot really pretend to believe that?

"You _really_ want to avoid him, don't you?"

Dick shrugged.

"He should learn not to say that except if he _means_ it. Also, someone had indeed to stay, to monitor Luthor's places."

"And obviously I was labeled incompetent", Jason pointed out, sarcasm dripping from his mouth like acid from the Joker's daisy.

Dick had the nerve to look annoyed at that.

"Officially, you're still dead."

"Bruce already ran all the tests he could think of, he knows I'm me. He could have announced the Big News to every paper on the planet days ago."

He just didn't trust Jason, as usual, and not telling people he was alive was a pretty effective way to keep him in. Damn the man and his need to control everyone. He wouldn't even admit that he did. Lex, at last…

Wait. Did he just think _Lex, at last_? What the fuck was _wrong_ with him?

"Did you just bite a lemon?"

"Fuck off. Or no, tell me more about this crisis you're oh-so-not interested into."

Dick frowned.

"Don't joke around about that. People died. The League itself has been targeted."

"Superman? Please, tell me it was Superman."

That earned him a whack at the back of the skull. He let Dick go with it just because of the sense of normalcy it provoked.

And yet, it wasn't enough.

"Jason, what's wrong?"

Of course now would be the moment when Dick would put his head out of his ass long enough to notice something wasn't okay. Jason still didn't intended to share with the class.

"Birdboy. The crisis."

"Well, Superman _isn't_ dead." Pity. "But _Sue_ is. And Jean had been badly hurt."

Jason blinked.

"Who the hell… You mean _Sue Dibry_? Someone is targeting people we know in _our real identities_? What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because you're officially dead. You don't risk anything."

"What about Babs? Or the commish! If anything happens to them…"

"They've been warned."

"They deserve better than that!"

Dick glared at him then turned back to the console in a very Brucish movement.

"We have told them people close to us were targeted. You know how they reacted."

Jason sighed. Sometimes, having badass friends was a pain in the ass.

"Is she still laughing?"

"Not since I told her about Sue, she isn't."

"You're not going to have me in tears because of her, Dick. Sue married a superhero, she knew the risks."

Besides, Elongated man was a jerk. And no, Jason didn't get along with many people at the League, but who cared? Well. None of them deserved to have their close ones killed, either. They all needed a safe place, usually someone, to go back to.

However, Elongated man's wife? Jason was sorry for them but it could have been much worse.

"Lois Lane has received a menacing letter yesterday."

Than sure explained why Jason hadn't seen Clark around today.

"Doesn't she always? The woman is scary."

And as badass as Batgirl, as far as Jason was concerned. If someone tried to kill _her_, he wished him luck. She was more than capable to defend herself.

Yeah, Jason liked _her_. Too bad she lived in _Superman's_ town.

"Maybe we should let them try her", he said out loud. "She's more effective than Kal El."

Dick frowned, probably about to put an end to Jason's banter – but the com suddenly pulsed red and both former Robins turned at the console to check what was happening.

"Gunshot at the Drake's", Dick stated, pale.

"But Tim isn't here! _And_ he's supposedly dead, too!"

"Apparently, that didn't stop them. I have a visual."

A window opened on the top-left screen. A blond-haired journalist babbled something about Captain Boomerang having been spotted. What the hell was that guy doing out of Central City? Jason didn't lose time wondering and activated the trackers. A map of the city deployed on the top of the other windows. In Drake's street, the red dot localizing Batman was pulsing.

He might have arrived in time.

He might not.

Dick activated the com.

"B. Status."

That was Nightwing's voice of command. Jason ever only heard it in the com' on the very few missions Bruce and he had collaborated on with the Titans. He hadn't expected Dick's entire face to become as hard as his voice in such moments.

No doubt, he was a Bat.

They both waited a few agonizing seconds for Bruce's reply.

"A man down", came the harsh answer. "Captain Boomerang has been hit too", he added, like an afterthought.

"Help is on its way", Dick said, already sending an ambulance.

"No need." Bruce's voice was at its roughest. "Jack Drake is dead."

Technically, the sentence didn't echo. No drums underlined its weight.

Jason still felt like something had hit him, hard.

Tim's mother had died little after he had become Robin, he knew. And now his father? While he was away, in Metropolis or any other fucking place Lex would have him?

What is a goddamned _curse_?

"Are you heading home?" Dick asked, steady.

"I need to go back at the Watchtower first, to debrief."

"If you're not at the manor at dawn, I'm going to come and drag you back myself. Do you copy?"

Once a Robin, always a Robin. Jason poked the micro.

"He and I both. I would love to scare the hell out of everyone there while they're already that jumpy."

And if Dick's proposition was a comforting one, to force Bruce back gently so he could get some sleep, Jason's was a threat. If Bruce didn't want everyone to know he was alive, he'd better get his ass back soon. They deserved some private time between orphans to celebrate Tim joining the club. Maybe he'd give him a card, like, "the Orphan diploma" or something.

"Copy that", Bruce said, then turned off the com.

Dick casted Jason a glance.

"Well, it did work, didn't it?"

"It did."

They were Bruce's good little soldiers. When he came back at the Cave, four hours later, they were still reviewing the whole damn case.

Someone had killed one of their own. And was going to pay hell for it.

sososo

Dick felt tired. About half an hour ago, Jason had left them alone in the Cave to crash in his bed upstairs while muttering something about idiots, dizzy with weariness. Dick wished he could have followed.

But he couldn't.

He could see the day's weight on Bruce's shoulder, almost literally. Knots had formed with worry and grief. Not that any of them had liked Jack Drake – God knew Tim would have deserved a more attentive parent – but they knew. They knew how he would feel when he would learn about his father's death.

Damn. Tim deserved better than that, too.

"You should get some sleep", Bruce said.

Dick was very tempted to just _look _at him but Bruce wouldn't understand. Which was more than ironic, considering.

"I'm okay."

"It's late, you'll need some strength tomorrow…"

"So will you."

The _Yes but I'm Batman _remained untold. Thankfully.

They kept working silently. They had to find who hired Captain Boomerang and to put an end to the crisis. Only then would they be able to tolerate the idea of announcing what happened to Tim.

God, Tim…

A hand brushed his shoulder, then settled on it carefully. He hadn't heard Bruce getting closer. Hell, he wished he could just lean on him, like before. Just to curl under his cape and feel at home…

But it wasn't his place anymore. He was expected to be strong, to handle himself – and God knew he'd wished that to happen back when he was Robin! He'd wanted to allow _Bruce_ to rely on him. What a fool he'd been.

Gosh, he really ought to eat some chocolate if he started sounding so depressed. Alright, his baby brother had been captured by a supervillain and just became an orphan. Wasn't this just like any other day in the Bat-world?

And now he sounded as cynical as Jason.

He put a hand over Bruce's, because he'd been still for too long. If he hadn't touched him back, Bruce would have felt rejected and would have tensed, and… They didn't need that right now.

To his surprise, instead of disappearing, the hand squeezed his shoulder. He glanced up. Bruce's eyes were intent, fixed on him, as if wondering.

"Hey, you're going to make me blush."

That didn't interrupt Bruce either.

"Seriously, you're staring. Do I have something on my face?"

And then Bruce bent and put his lips on Dick's. It took him several seconds to realize Bruce was kissing him.

Bruce was kissing him.

He considered backing off for at least two more seconds, stunned, before realizing Bruce was starting to flinch. Then he could just – grab him, like this and – kiss back, devouring his mouth, and get up to wrap himself around him and…

Bruce started laughing.

"Sorry. Sorry. I just feel like I've just given you water after a very long trip in the desert."

"If I was Jason, now is when I would punch you in the face."

Bruce groaned.

"Don't talk about him right now."

Dick grinned and arched to press against him. That earned him another groan.

The day after, they'd probably go their separate ways again, but the desert metaphor was a very good one. He couldn't refuse Bruce's touch any more than he could have water. He was starving for it. He'd been starving for it long before they'd fucked the first time but at least, then, it had been easier pretending, because he hadn't known how it _felt_.

Now, though….

Bruce's hands left his shoulders to cup his thighs. Hah, he hadn't realized he'd put his legs around his waist. That was a bit embarrassing… Oh. Oh, Bruce's thumb were massaging that very soft spot between his thighs and his buttock, and, god, in the end, he didn't feel embarrassed, at all.

He arched again, shameless. Then moaned, just in case Bruce didn't get the point.

"God…" Bruce groaned.

So he did get it. Good.

There was something satisfactory about how Bruce could carry his weight effortlessly. He still put him on the console – and took a step back. Damn it! Alright. Maybe that only put him half an inch away, considering how close they'd been the second before. But it was still too far.

"Shh, Dick, I… I just wanted to say…"

Bruce struggled to find his words. Dick took a good – internal – breath and braced himself. Silence lasted. Then some more. Dick raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I'm not good at this."

Dick gave him a few more seconds. He was starting to stir, he needed to… Well. Feel more of Bruce, or to get the hell away so he could cry himself to sleep, surrounded by chocolate wrappers.

"I know I haven't always been there for you… and… That's an understatement. But I've decided to take my responsibilities, this time."

Dick blinked. He wasn't going to talk about those stupid adoption papers again… was he? No. Not right after he'd put his hands on his…

Bruce was staring. He expected him to have understood… something.

"Bruce, I'm good at translating what you don't say but, right now? I need more hints."

The older man winced.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm doing it all wrong. But words, they're not my… forte. And if I just keep kissing you, you would assume something that isn't true."

Now what the hell did he mean by _that_? Something Dick would assume wrongly. Did Bruce dislike kissing him? Did he still see him like a _son _despite of hard-on Dick clearly felt against his leg? Did Bruce have this secret fantasy about Dick in his old Robin suit?

"No. I still don't get it."

Bruce sighed in frustration. How could one of the three leaders of the Justice League, who inspired awe and terror into most other members and frequently made speeches which people quoted be so incompetent when he tried to express any feeling whatsoever?

Wait a minute.

Dick stared in disbelief. No. _Now_, he was clearly assuming. And he shouldn't: he had gone down that road before and hell, how stupid one could be at 17.

"Yes", Bruce suddenly said.

"What…?"

"Yes, that's it. That's what I meant."

For the fucking love of all the mothers of all bloody gods in the world.

"Bruce. A sentence. Subject, verb, object. Now."

And if he didn't do that in the next few seconds, chocolate it would be. Tons of it. Bruce probably red that in his eyes, because he nodded.

"Alright. I would like us to be more than… this."

"More than _what_? We've seen each other twice in the last four months and I only came back because we found out that _Jason was alive_. Anything is more than nothing."

That hit home. Hard. Painfully. _Good_, because Dick felt like he'd been punched in the gut for the last ten minutes of that conversation. It was time to fight back.

Then Bruce started to turn around. Dick's stomach twisted because if he left now, he'd never go back to those feelings ever again, and fuck, he had interrupted him, he interrupted Bruce who tried to tell him something important, what had he done?

He extended a hand to grab – something – anything – and caught the edge of the cape.

It was so silly. He was standing there, in the Cave, grabbing that little bit of Batman's cape, a grown man silently begging. Like he'd begged him not to leave him alone when he was twelve.

That also meant something to Bruce because he stopped. And sighed.

"I hurt you so much."

"I've just done the same to you."

They just stood there, at cape's length, not-looking at each other. That's how they connected the best, which was fucked up. But who cared?

Then Bruce closed the gap between them. He put a hand on Dick's waist, the other cupping his cheek, and kissed him. No tongue this time, no passion: it was a soft, butterfly kiss, and Dick's heart was going to explode.

He pressed his lips, meeting the kiss halfway, barely daring to breathe. He felt Bruce smile and had to fight back a moan, because Bruce had kissed him, he'd kissed him and it wasn't because he was feeling bad or because he needed comfort, but because he wanted to have his mouth on Dick's. Dick's and no one else's.

And here it was, Dick was whining with need, and how stupid did that sound? But he'd needed this since he was fifteen and horny, since he was seventeen and desperately in love, since he was nineteen and aware of an empty gap in his heart the exact size of Bruce's shadow.

The hand left his waist to grab his neck. The kiss deepened, and God, Bruce was good at tenderness, he just discovered, but he was even better at passion.

At this point, there were back on the console, and Dick's legs where they belonged, around Bruce's waist. The cape draped around them, as it should, keeping the outside world at bay.

sososo

Dick's muscles were aching all over. They always did when he slept in the Cave. This time, at least, he wasn't bone-cold because of – he felt a jolt of joy at the thought – Bruce's body was warm against his back.

Then he realized he wasn't sleeping directly on the ground, but on Batman's cape.

He grinned.

"What the… Oh for fuck's sake!" Jason's voice was gravely in the morning, Dick noted. "Couldn't you two walk to a damn room!? Not that the view isn't amazing but, Christ, I didn't need to imagine the keyboard being all sticky."

Dick's grin widened. Jason pulled a face.

"You didn't actually do it _at the console_, did you?

"We didn't", Bruce said, not bothering to move.

If this continued, Dick was going to spread a muscle on his face, he was sure. Yet somehow, he failed to care.

"You two are disgustingly soppy", Jason complained.

"Someone is jealous", Dick singsonged.

Jason pretended to puke and opened the monitoring window. There hadn't been any major warnings during the night, only the usual handbag rubbings and a few minor muggings.

Bruce's hand laid on his stomach. Dick wished they had been sensible enough to drag themselves to a bed last night. _And_ to lock the door. He didn't fancy being awaken by his little brother – stepson? this was going to be awkward – but Alfred would have been worse.

"Should the breakfast to be served upstairs, sir?" the butler's cultured voice asked from three steps behind. "Though you might want to take a shower before eating anything."

"Thank you, Alfred", Bruce said, absolutely unfazed. "The library would be perfect."

He kissed Dick on the neck, making him shudder, then got up. Dick remembered how he had been so hesitating and groping only a few hours ago, struggling to find the words. It was hard to conciliate that with that man perfectly at ease with being naked in front of both his father figure and his adoptive son.

Then again, he had nothing to be ashamed for.

And Dick wasn't precisely prude, himself.

"What's for breakfast, then, Alfred?" he asked, getting in his feet as well.

He draped the cape around him because one, he didn't exactly took the time to clean up the night before, two, no one should ever miss an opportunity to _drape oneself in Batman's cape_. Seriously.

Jason snorted.

"You performer."

"At your service."

Alfred frowned disapprovingly as Dick followed Bruce to the stairs. Costumes weren't supposed to get out of the Cave but apparently, he got a "better that than being naked" pass.

Bruce winked at him.

Jason was alive, Tim was alive, and Bruce just winked at him. Dick had never felt happier in his life.

sososo

"_They what?_" Babs squealed in the com. Then after a moment of silence. "And you don't even let Dick announce that to me himself? You little brat."

Jason was monopolizing the bat-computer and its super-comfortable bat-seat, feet on the bat-console and something he really hoped wasn't called a bat-keyboard on his lap. General advisory: never let one's 12-year-old sidekick name all if one's stuff. _Bat-keyboard_ didn't sound cool at all.

"I totally get to tell you myself since I found them afterglowing in the damn Cave. I'm going to need years of therapy to forget what I saw."

"I might even believe that had I not saw you check on Dick's ass so many times."

"Did you see the ass he has?"

"Oooh yeah."

Jason snorted.

"Right, I guess I deserved that mental picture. Not a bad one, either."

"I hope you got a good imagination because you're not seeing _me_ naked any time soon."

"Awww, and here I hoped!"

Babs laughed. Hell, he had missed that laugh.

"So, how are you doing?"

"You're aware I've been back for more than a month now?"

"I'm still not used to hear your voice without thinking I'm hallucinating, ghost-boy. Humor me."

Jason winced. Had he really thought not to tell anyone he was alive and just disappear? That would have served Clark alright, and maybe Bruce, too, the moron, but even if they'd never been close he liked Dick. And Barbara… She'd been the one ally he'd had, the one who never glanced down to him, who always was there to listen to him bitching when he'd needed too.

Once again, he'd call her to not-say how stupidly jealous he was of his damn I'm-always-the-first brother.

Which was really horrible of him, actually, since she used to _date_ said brother. Several time. And he'd just dropped that bomb on her without warning.

Well, that way, they could bitch together.

"Want to come around to mope together?" She asked. "I've got ice-cream and really bad movies."

She was his friend for a reason, wasn't she? Jason considered the proposition.

"I'm supposed to be on monitoring duty. Also, your father doesn't know I'm alive."

"Fuck Bruce and his rules. I told him as soon as I knew."

Jason couldn't help but to laugh at that. And to love her even more. He and Jim Gordon weren't close but they'd met long before he'd crossed Bruce's path, and… Let's say he owed Gordon more than one. Like most Gotham's street rats.

"Alright, I'll be there in an hour. I have to convince Dick to take over my duty-time all the same."

"You sure he's going to agree?"

"Dude. Years of therapy, remember? Also, I know where are stocked the Cave's cameras feeds. Do you know how much I could sell those precious recording on the super-hero market?"

"Go do you thing, little punk. I'll be waiting."

Jason climbed the stairs grinning. Dick and Bruce just finished having breakfast – at 1PM but that was normal Bat-breakfast time. He barely slowed down at the library's door, his leather jacket in a hand.

"Where are you going?"

"At Babs', she invited me over. Dick, can I borrow your bike?"

"_May_ I", Bruce corrected absently over his newspaper.

"Whatever. Dick?"

"You crash it, you _scratch_ it, you're dead for good."

"Hey!" Jason protested, grabbing the keys. "_I'm_ the one who get to make death-jokes!"

He didn't wait for their answer to slip out. He'd bought pop-corn on the road.

Driving out of the manor's gates felt liberating. Maybe Bruce had realized he was starting to turn crazy closed in, or he'd been too sex-fuzzy to care. Whichever. If fucking Dick gave him a pinker point of view on life, that might make everybody's lives easier – especially Jason's.

She had hot chocolate ready. Real one, not the cheap powder one. Jason was absolutely not ashamed to curl around his mug.

"Mhh, this is good."

"Alfred would felt betrayed."

"Alfred doesn't only make excellent tea. Sometimes, he even drinks coffee."

"And that didn't kill him?"

"The investigation about what could even just unsettle him is still ongoing."

They both grinned over their mugs.

"I missed you, brat."

"I would say that so did I, beautiful, but at least I had no one insulting me… Wait. Scratch that. Luthor was even worse than you."

She frowned.

"You're talking _fondly_ of that jerk."

Jason winced. Shit. Did he?

"And you weren't doing it on purpose", Barbara noted.

Sometimes, he wished she wasn't that keen. He tried to find something to say – a joke, anything – but that was hard with her looking at him inquisitively.

"You're aware that he still abducted you. And Tim. It was for his own purposes. He manipulated you."

"Yeah well maybe I'm tired to everyone assuming I'm an idiot!"

Barbara opened wide eyes.

"I was kidding! I know you're not stupid, Jason, far from it…"

"Right. Just not a genius, like all of you."

"Dick isn't a genius", Barbara pointed out. "And Bruce might be one, but he's socially disabled."

Jason snorted.

"Looks like you are the only person around with both a brain and a heart."

"Well, there was Tim, too. Before Luthor abducted him."

He glared.

"I got your point, Babs. No need for a hammer."

"I didn't want to insult your intelligence, earlier, you know."

Jason shrugged. He knew. Besides, Barbara was used to be the smartest person in the room. That must have been hard on her when she'd been a kid.

"I mean it", she insisted. "You're not stupid. You're not even _average_. You know I wouldn't lie to you."

He knew that, too.

"Thank you", he said.

She sighed. He drank a few sips, the chocolate warm and comforting. There had been a time when he would have killed for a hot beverage and a safe place to enjoy it.

"What did he do?" she asked softly.

And for someone who cared. And who managed to actually _show_ as much because sometimes, Bruce was just too much to handle.

"Nothing special. He's an arrogant jackass with no scruples whatsoever."

"He's been honest with you, then."

Jason frowned.

"I guess he has."

"What else?"

"He taught me robotics", Jason admitted reluctantly. "And let me play with his things in one of his workshops. Android hands, stuff like that."

She could be as blank as any bat when she wanted, but Jason was used at deciphering the goddamn Batman. He could see she was impressed. And worried.

"He realized your potential outside fighting and helped you reach it", she analyzed. "He allowed you to archive something you specifically liked. Something no one else encouraged you to do before."

"Hey, we _knew_ he's a manipulative ass."

She winced.

"Maybe I didn't realize how good he was at this. You want to go back, don't you?"

Jason opened his eyes wide. Then didn't say anything because… because he _missed_ the workshop and the acid comments on his pride and mocking Superman in company.

"Shit. I'm going to kill him."

"We need to free Tim first", she remembered him.

"Fuck", Jason grumbled. "He made my chocolate taste like ashes."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you the poetic one, all of a sudden?"

"It's my brain. It got too big for my head, it's hurting."

"Sounds like a tumor, you should get that checked out."

Jason laughed. Ashes didn't taste that bad when one was in good company.

"Maybe my poetic tendencies come from frequenting a drama queen for too long. Are you aware of how much Dick can sulk?"

"God, only too much!"

Barbara was a true friend. She didn't push the matter about Lex – about _Luthor_ for goddamn's sake. Instead, they bitched about Dick, about Bruce, about how hot they must be together, wondering about threesomes and rating super-heroes asses. Dick always won that one.

sososo

He wasn't at school. He wasn't at the apartment. He wasn't at the farm, nor at Kara's nor at the mall. Clark couldn't hear his voice or his heartbeat anywhere.

Clark was going to kill Bruce.

He stormed into the Cave, aware for his eyes slowly turning purple and not managing to care.

"Where is he."

Bruce's heart didn't miss a beat. Perhaps he would, when Clark would start strangling him.

"Where is whom?"

"Don't even start playing this game with me, Bruce. _Where is Kon?_"

"Bruce?" Dick asked.

Clark hadn't even noticed him, though he'd been sitting there the whole time. That he was there was a good thing. He was going to help putting some sense back into Bruce's mind.

Thank God _Jason _wasn't around. Clark didn't need more pressure on his control.

"I'm not going to hurt him", Bruce said at last. "Don't worry. I'll give him back to you."

"Yes, you will. _Right now_."

Bruce set his jaw stubbornly. Dick was looking at him, then at Clark, fazed. Then he got it.

"Did you just kidnap your best friend's son so you could pressure Luthor?" he yelped.

"Tim has been gone for four months. He needs to be freed."

Clark knew what Bruce implied, that Tim should be told so he could mourn his dead father. He didn't _care_.

"Because your pupil is going to be miserable is not a reason to detain yet another kid!"

"I explained the situation to Kon", Bruce said. "Though he was doubtful that ploy would work on Luthor, he entirely agreed we should try."

"Even ignoring the fact that you talked to him about this behind my back, he is mentally _fourteen_. He doesn't have the maturity to take such decisions!"

Bruce raised his eyebrows at him.

"But he has enough to help saving the world on a monthly basis?"

"That's not the point!" Clark exploded. "You should have asked me, out of friendship if nothing else!"

Bruce started at him, his eyes cold and hard. He didn't care, Clark realized. He wasn't interested in having worried him. He just wanted Tim back and didn't stop at silly things like other people's feelings.

Then Dick put a hand on Bruce's arm and the coldness melted away. The teenager was frowning.

"I actually agree with Clark, you know? Though I do want Tim to be freed. What were you thinking? That he wouldn't have agreed, had you asked him first?"

Bruce pursed his lips.

"He isn't known to show much common sense regarding how to handle Luthor. Especially when Kon is concerned."

Dick casted a quick warning glance at Clark. _Let me handle this_, it said. Clark decided to trust him – not because he felt like Dick would succeed but because the alternative was to shake Bruce until he'd give him Kon's location, which wasn't a solution at all, because he wouldn't talk even if Clark punched him into a pulp.

Which wasn't going to stop him if he didn't get Kon back very, very soon.

Dick glared at his mentor.

"Stop pretending to be more obtuse than you really are, Bruce."

"I am not going to release Kon as long as Tim is still…"

"Yes, you are", Dick interrupted. "_And_ you're going to apologize to Clark, too."

Hesitation was blatant on Bruce's face. Dick turned to Clark.

"You, now."

Clark blinked. Didn't Dick say he was _right?_ And he was! His son had just been kidnapped, whatever the reasons, he had the right to have him back!

Dick still walked to him, ignoring Bruce's hand who tried to grab his arm. His face was hard, his beautiful features frozen in stone. That unsettled Clark even more than the contradiction.

"You will have Kon back and we will have to wait for a year or something, for Luthor to release Tim. Happy?"

"This is not how it's going to happen!" Clark protested.

"Isn't it? It took him eighteen months to release Jason. He is the most intelligent human being on Earth. He knows your powers, he knows how Bruce's mind works. Do you really think we will be able to find Tim? We've been working on this for months and we don't even have a lead."

Sometimes, it was easy to forget who Dick was. His easy, smiling nature hid skills that most humans wouldn't ever reach. He was the Titans' leader, he had been one of the very first superheroes, certainly one of the youngest, and he would always, always be a Bat.

"Thank you for trying to guilt-trip me into abandoning charges", Clark commented sarcastically.

Dick grinned.

"Did it work?"

If Clark said no, Bruce would nod and tell him where Kon was, he knew. They wouldn't hold a grudge. They wouldn't tell anyone what just happened.

But Tim would stay in Luthor's hands for a few months, at best.

Clark sighed. And here was why everyone liked Dick.

"Yes, as you knew it would. I'd still like to know where he is, though."

"In a place he can easily get out of", Bruce replied.

He wouldn't apologize. Not right now, anyway. In a few years, maybe he might imply that he hadn't been entirely right that day. Before that, he'd give some unrequested help, or anything else that Clark would be free to accept as an apology or not.

And Clark would.

"You're a really tiring friend."

Bruce nodded, not looking directly at him.

"I _would_ have said yes, you moron", Clark specified.

Instead of answering, Bruce walked back to the console where he'd been sitting when Clark arrived. In his mind, the matter was closed.

Clark and Dick exchanged a knowing glance, which make the younger man grin.

Then it hit Clark. Those two weren't tensed anymore. On the contrary, they looked like they relaxed even more than usual in each other's presence.

"Wait a second. Did you two…?"

Dick grinned, sunnier than ever. Warmth spread in Clark's body at this good news. _Finally! _They both deserved to be happy. They deserved to be together.

Perhaps Dick was going to change Bruce, at least a bit.

"Are you aware", Dick suddenly said, "that to have Kon back sooner you have to talk Luthor into giving Tim back?"

Clark froze. Then glared at him and his damn grin. Always, _always_ a Bat.

sososo

There was something satisfying in hitting a punching ball repeatedly. Primal, but satisfying. It was the first tool Bruce had thought Jason to use to control his anger and, in the end, it was always the one that worked. Some people meditate – but meditating only made him angrier.

Bruce would say it was because he didn't do it right, of course, but fuck Bruce.

So, Jason punched. At least he didn't hit actual people so, it was an improvement, wasn't it?

"This exercise is pointless."

See? Never happy. At least Bruce didn't start explaining how Jason had to improve his mind and how he shouldn't keep being so unbalanced and how spirituality wasn't entirely full of shit and so on.

So maybe he deserved an answer.

"It's not", Jason gritted. "Either I punch this, or I punch someone. Your choice."

"Then come and punch someone. Or try, anyway."

Jason blinked. He turned around to see Bruce smirking at him, taunting. Yet Dick was nowhere to be seen.

It was incredible how good that felt.

"Prepare to be crushed, old man!"

Jason went straight at him, then deflected at the last moment to take a hit on his shoulder. Bruce had seen it coming, of course, and dodged easily while kicking him in the gut. Or trying to. Jason was already moving, his elbow at Bruce's waist – but he twisted away, trying to sweep him down in the same movement.

Jason jumped away, grinning. God, he had missed that.

"I might be old, but you are rusty", Bruce commented.

"The hell I am!"

"Prove it."

Jason smirked. He had anger management problems alright, but he wasn't stupid! He came at Bruce carefully, his guard high – then, at the last minute, kicked him in three different places. Bruce deflected the first, took the second without a blink and dodged the last, catching Jason's ankle.

Jason let his upper body fall, catching himself on the hands, and contorted to do a scissor kick which took Bruce at the neck. That made him grunt, but it was too late: he had Jason on the ground. Instead of using his massive weight advantage right away, he twisted Jason's leg.

"_Fuck_ you, _sonofabitch_!" Jason cursed.

Bruce twisted it more.

"What did you just say?"

"_Nothing_, you damn… ow, _ow_!"

Jason tapped the mat to surrender, eyes watery. Damn, that hurt!

Sometimes, Bruce wouldn't allow him to. He'd keep pushing and fighting until Jason had to hurt himself to break free. It was a lesson: in real life, you didn't get to surrender.

Thankfully, he didn't start that game this time and just let go.

"Rusty."

Jason glared. He didn't hope to be taken seriously since he was grinning at the same time but hell. He got up, dusting his pants with a movement of the hand – then attacked. Bruce was waiting for him, the jerk. He was always ready.

Unfortunately for him, so was Jason.

They fought for a solid hour without being interrupted. Bruce kept winning most of the time but Jason was satisfied he'd managed to hit him meanly a few times, even getting him on the ground. The man was a damn machine, though, and kept going even longer than he'd seen any android to.

Perhaps androids should be programmed with a reason to go on. That would made them much more determined to win.

Not that Jason was going to be near an android anytime soon, even less programming one.

"You're thinking."

Bruce didn't sound surprised but Jason knew he was nevertheless. Usually, when they fought like this, his mind emptied. He'd concentrate on the fight and the world became blissfully simple. Afterwards, lying on the mat, he would be too tired to be angry at anyone – or to think about anything.

But not this time.

"I was wondering what made you so much stronger than anyone", Jason said after a moment of silence. "And I guessed it was your determination. Someday, because of grief, caring and tons of other things, you made a decision."

Bruce didn't answer anything. His silence invited Jason to elaborate, so he did.

"So I thought, that's what make people strong. They care about something, or someone. That's why those who don't have anything to loose don't last long, and why androids are labeled soulless. They don't care. I thought they would be stronger if they were programmed to care."

That got him an incredulous stare. Jason snorted.

"I told you I had had some robotic lessons while I was away, didn't I?"

"Not programming lessons."

"I wouldn't be able to program an AI to save my life", Jason laughed. "That doesn't mean I can't have ideas about them. Someone else can take care of the programming."

"Development", Bruce corrected absentmindedly.

"Huh?"

"Not programming. Development. It's… never mind."

Jason sat down.

"Now you're the one thinking."

"It's the first time I hear you say you would rely willingly on someone to do something for you."

Jason blinked. Actually, Bruce was right: usually he would cringe if he had to rely on anyone. Even Batman. He had had to learn to work with him and not just next to him.

He frowned. What had changed?

"I guess I don't consider Luthor to be an idiot", he said at last. "I mean, he can do most things better than anyone. Not everything, I mean, developing and engineering, and all. And yet, he has people to do that. He still takes a look at it and improves it from time to time but… It's impossible for someone to do everything himself, isn't it?"

Bruce didn't look happy. Jason smirked.

"Or even to take a whole city back. Would you have managed without people like Jim Gordon? It's impossible to save people from themselves. And it's impossible to run a company if you only let people do what you don't like, you only have so many hours in a day. Moreover, they don't learn if they don't do it themselves, right?"

Bruce got up. He looked pissed, now. Not hard to guess why.

"It doesn't mean that I _like_ him", Jason pointed out.

"But you do."

If even _Bruce _could see as much, how far down was he?

"Alright, I do. But I know he's to be stopped."

The doubtfulness he could see in Bruce's eyes _hurt_. Yet Jason should have been used to it by now. He'd never been good enough.

He got up. All the benefits from the fight had evaporated. Now, he was just feeling tired and sore.

"Jason…"

Perhaps it would be better for him to take his shower upstairs. At least, that way, he might manage to avoid Bruce for the rest of the day.

"_Jason_."

A hand grabbed his shoulder. He tried to get free, but Bruce's grip was strong as iron.

"You didn't fail me. Or anyone."

"Of course not. You only think I am stupid enough to take Luthor's side!"

"I don't. I merely know how fascinating he can be."

Jason glared. Bruce sighed.

"I start to understand why Clark finds me so tiring."

Alright, that one was entirely justified.

"I guess everyone think you deserved a guy like me in your life."

"Possibly."

Jason shrugged. Bruce let his shoulder go. That would have been the right opportunity to get away but the tiredness was even worse, now. He just felt… empty.

"I never considered you useless, Jason."

Jason snorted.

"Really, now?"

"Maybe, in the first few days, I tried to see Dick in you", Bruce admitted easily. "But I assure you, you did more than enough of a job to remind me you weren't. And neither then nor now did I mistake you for him."

Words, words. Jason had seen too many times Bruce's disappointment toward him.

"How can I make you see?" Bruce shook his head. Well. At least he admitted it was hard to believe. "You do have your own qualities, your own merits."

"Like being able to be a perfect jackass 100% of the time, yeah, I know that."

The frustrated look on Bruce's face was almost worth it.

"You are a _gothamite_", he tried to say. "You are strong, you were even when I picked you up. And you are a protector, Jason. Even then, you'd taken kids under your wings, when you had nothing."

"They deserved someone to take care of them.

"_Exactly_. And how many other people do that?"

Jason shrugged.

"No one. That's why I had to do it."

Bruce smiled.

"That's the point, Jason. You didn't _have to_. And yet you did."

Hell. He was almost feeling embarrassed, now. This was stupid: of _course_ he helped the kids. Little street rats like him, but younger, more innocent, who still had something to be preserved from. Who would leave them by themselves?

Well. Gothamites authorities for one but hey, it was Gotham, after all.

"I don't need to compare you to anyone to see your qualities. You have your own."

"Yeah obviously you love me very much", Jason started, sarcastic. "That's why our bonding moments always end up in tears."

"I would not have made you Robin if I didn't think you were up to the task", Bruce insisted. "I would not have put you in danger if I wasn't sure you'd _protect_ people. You have a biggest heart than you think."

Jason looked away.

"Apparently, it's not enough. You still think I would go for Luthor."

"I'm _worried_. Because I _care_."

"I'm able to make my own decisions!"

Bruce sighed.

"Which doesn't make me less worried. It's a parent thing."

Jason shuddered. He always felt so many complex feeling at the same time whenever Bruce called him his son. Back when he'd been adopted, he'd thought that was it, he'd found the one place he'd always be welcomed to, the one he could call home.

Which only made it worst when they'd start clashing.

Probably it didn't make them less of a family, though. Families clashed as well. God knew his did.

"I guess not liking that is a child thing", Jason reluctantly admitted.

Bruce's smile was thin, but worth all the pride in the world. Then he did something unbelievable: he closed the gap between them and put his arms around Jason, hugging him.

Jason blinked, shocked.

"That makes twice in only a few months. You're spending way too much time with Dick", he commented.

But he still put his head against Bruce's shoulder and enjoyed his warmth.

sososo

Clark thought he would wait for a few weeks then go to Lex's to talk. He hadn't decided if he'd be in full costume or not. In favor, he didn't want to blow his cover in the marginal possibility of Lex not knowing already. Against, Lex seemed not to take blue-and-red thigh very seriously, superpowers be damned.

In the end, he didn't get to make that decision because on the third evening, when he went back home, Lex Luthor was sitting on his couch.

"What the hell…"

"I left Mercy downstairs so pray do not start throwing things at me. She would be very mad at you if I get out of here showing bruises."

"How did you get in!?"

Lex rolled his eyes.

"Irrelevant. Where is Kon?"

Now, didn't that sound familiar? Clark smiled politely.

"I wish I knew. And I think you know exactly how to make sure he's back."

Lex got up, green eyes snake-cold.

"Very well. Sorry for wasting your time."

"Oh no, you don't", Clark said, standing between him and the door. "You're not leaving as long as you don't tell me you're going to release Tim so I can have Kon back."

"I took no children", Lex said, looking offended enough to be convincing on camera. "And I resent that accusation. You have no proof."

Not that Clark wanted to say Jason was ever right about anything, but sometimes, he got why the little brat jumped at people's face whenever angry. That must feel so good to be able to punch people with all one's rage without actually killing them on the spot.

Clark couldn't enjoy such a simple pleasure, so he smiled instead.

"Of course you didn't. Jason invented everything and is only alive and kicking because of some other supervillain."

"Now why would I go around kidnapping teenagers when I _know_ Batman's real identity? I could just have a bullet put straight in his head while he plays his playboy persona."

And how should Clark know why Lex ever did anything? It was like the jerk enjoyed them not managing to pinpoint his motivations sometimes.

So that was his line, actually.

"Why do you go around breaking the law when you could make money and get power by following it?" he pointed out. "Actually, don't answer that. I don't even _care_. This stops, and it stops _now_. Go free Tim._ Go!_"

Lex's face went from denying to murderous in half a second.

"Not until you tell me my son is safe!"

He just called Kon his son. He hadn't ever talked to him – a fact Clark was _thankful of_, since Lex had allowed his creation just to _play God_ again – and he dared to call him his son.

"Kon is in this situation because you _fucked up_!"

Lex didn't even glare. Clark could hear his heart pounding but he was merely waiting for him to allow him to get out. That meant he was past being reasonable. Clark had to calm the game down.

"Bruce would never hurt Kon. Who went willingly."

"You let him? Here I thought you would be a decent parent."

"I didn't!" Clark protested. "They arranged that together!"

"Which is even worse. Considering how many enemies you have, you might have wanted to put a more sophisticated surveillance system in place, in order to be able to find him at any time."

"They don't know who I am."

Lex snorted.

"Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. Glasses? Really?"

Clark raised his eyebrows.

"How long did it take _you_ to figure it out?"

Lex pursed his lips, which was an answer all of its own.

When people look at Clark Kent, they dismissed him as part of the background. He had everything necessary to cause such a reaction: the glasses, the unfit clothes just a little too big, the naïve smile. Anyone who tried to dig deeper would be facing his clumsiness and desperately optimistic temper – but very few went even that far.

Kon still had to master anything like a persona. He was a bad liar, which was quite ironic considering his donors.

Clark hoped Kon would never have to lie half as much as himself, while growing.

"Alright. We have barked at each other, made threats, and glared. Shall we start negotiating?"

Lex smirked.

"There is no negotiating. Bruce is going to release Kon, or else…"

"Or nothing. You aren't going to hurt Tim."

As Clark said it, he knew it was true. Not because Lex wouldn't dare – if only – or because he'd have scruples – if only _bis repetitas_ – but because he was found of the kid. Of course he would be: Tim was nearly as intelligent as Lex himself.

Moreover, that would destroy any good impression Lex would have made on Jason.

"You are not", Clark repeated. "And Bruce is not going to hurt Kon. And neither of you will release any of them. Sounds like we've reached a deadlock."

The eyes stayed cold, though Lex was listening. He was waiting Clark to propose something. And who was he not to live up Lex's expectations?

"Do you want to see him?"

Lex stared.

"See him. Kon?"

"Who else? I guess you have more ways than I do to reach Tim. Though I would be very glad to talk to him: it's been a while, the poor kid must be bored as hell…"

"You mean Kon is _here_?"

"Of course not." Clark smiled. "I have a live feed, though."

He saw anger and need fight on Lex's face. The purpose wasn't to hurt his pride, so Clark didn't wait for him to confirm: he just turned on the TV and set the correct channel.

Kon was sleeping.

He wasn't in a bed, though the room had one. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, reading some comic book. The magazine had fallen from his chest to the floor. He had some saliva on the corner of his mouth. Clark could imagine his snoring just by looking at him.

"He usually is a bit hyperactive. But he's fine, as you can see."

Lex didn't answer, watching the screen with a blank face. Clark didn't need him to say anything to know how much he longed to be near the boy. His need was as palpable as it was unexpected.

It was easy to forget the supervillain was unscrupulous, not sociopathic.

"Red lamps", Lex noted. "They might lights hinder his muscular development."

"Under a red sun, kryptonians developed like average humans", Clark reminded him. "He won't be hurt."

Lex dismissed that with a movement of the hand.

"Because you don't like being special doesn't mean he shouldn't be."

"He already is special", Clark said softly.

To his surprise, he didn't get a protestation at that. After so many years at fighting, he knew exactly how demanding Lex was – to others, to himself, even to his damn nemesis. He once had _blamed_ Clark for not being good enough.

So maybe, maybe he really did care about Kon.

Clark wasn't sure what to think about that. It wasn't exactly good news. The idea of a supervillain intervening in his son's life… And he would. Because Clark was going to drag him in as soon as Kon was out – Kon didn't deserve less than having both his parents around.

Let's hope Lex wouldn't ruin it.

"I didn't capture Drake because of Bruce but because he was actually threatening by himself", Lex suddenly admitted. "He was getting close to break the protections on my data and I'm not available 24/7 to stop him."

That was an opening. Clark smiled.

"He is a very bright kid."

"Bruce seems good at finding those. I should monitor him more closely."

Clark winced.

"Let's not start a spying war. Please?"

Lex smirked. The jerk.

"When are you going to release Tim?"

"When Kon is safe."

"He is. And you have my word that he will be released as soon as Tim is back home."

"You can't give your word one something you don't control."

Clark removed his glasses. He usually did that as soon as he got back from work but finding a supervillain in his living room could be unsettling.

"Bruce abducted my son without warning me first." He smiled politely, his eyes inhumanly blue without the tinted glass to lessen their intensity. "I assure you I do control the situation."

"I'm still not releasing Drake first", Lex said stubbornly.

"Then bring him _here_ and you have my word Bruce will neither see him nor talk to him as long as I don't have Kon back."

Lex looked at the screen. Kon had moved on the flank, unaware of what he was causing.

Clark felt a surge of fondness for the dramatic teenager who turned his life upside down – on a monthly basis. Apparently, that was what it meant, to be a parent.

"Follow me."

Lex went past him while Clark was busy blinking his surprise away.

"Wait a minute, where are we going?"

Of course, that didn't get him an answer. Since Lex didn't seem belligerent anymore, he decided to shut up and follow before he changed his mind.

They walked down the stairs. Mercy was waiting for them in a Mercedes across the street. She glared at Clark. He smiled at her. That seemed to piss her off even more – which, admittedly, had been the point.

She drove them to LexCorp tower without needing any directive. Sometimes, Clark was abashed by how everyone around him looked like they could read each other mind. That had to be a human thing. Or just a billionaire thing, since that only ever happened to Lex and Bruce.

Well. In Bruce's case, it was kind of amazing to see him sometimes talk without a word with people, then create a totally awkward situation because of some stupid misunderstanding _with the exact same people._

Clark put his glasses back on before getting out of the car. He followed Lex to what appeared to be his private elevator, Mercy on their heels. She was still glaring. Or maybe she wasn't and that was how she looked like all of the time. Clark didn't remember ever seeing her with a different expression on the face when he was around.

Several corridors and security checks later, they arrived in what appeared to be a very private, probably very illegal laboratory. Clark tried not to look too hard at the sketches and half started technology – or, at least, not to react straight ahead. For once, he wasn't there to stop one of Lex's projects.

He could still come back later.

They arrived to a room where a full wall had been replaced with unbreakable glass. On the other side, Tim was playing chess against himself.

"Finally! I was really starting to be… _Clark!_" Tim jumped on his feet. "What are you doing here?"

Clark felt his heart rate increase. Tim. It was Tim, and he was alive, and he was _fine_.

He hadn't realized how much his brain didn't want to believe that was true as long as he hadn't seen the child. Now, finally, he felt relieved, grieve evaporating to leave only pure joy.

"Tim!" he exclaimed. "Lex, please, allow me…"

Lex snorted.

"I was going to wait for Kon to be released to let you out, but since you're begging."

Clark didn't roll his eyes. Even though he really, really wanted to. Better get Tim out of there first.

Lex pressed a button and a door appeared in the glass. Of course, all this might have been a very elaborated trap. Clark didn't care. He opened the door, grabbed the kid and hugged him.

"It's so good to see you!" Alive, he didn't add.

"I'm glad to see you too", Tim laughed. "Does that mean I'm getting out?"

"Of course you are!"

"Kent…" Lex started warningly.

This time, Clark did roll his eyes.

"Get me a phone and I'll tell Bruce. Or you could wait for me to go to Gotham first, it's won't take more than…"

"Mercy. A phone."

She handed one to him. Lex dialed Bruce's private number himself then handed him the receiver.

"Bruce Wayne speaking?"

"I'm with Tim right now", Clark said, and gave the phone directly to the kid.

"Bruce? I'm alright!"

"Tim, is that really you?" Clark could hear Bruce's answer clearly. Sometimes, superpowers came in handy. "And he is with you? Is he _insane_ to go there alone or…"

"Yes, it is. And, err, he's Superman, you know?" Tim protested.

Clark winced at that, though it was not as if Lex didn't know already. Lex was smirking, the ass.

Tim saw the exchange and raised his eyebrows.

"It's not like this line wasn't secure, Clark. I mean, if it wasn't, someone might be listening to me reassuring my neighbor about how I'm alright even though Lex Luthor kidnapped me."

Point taken. … God, he had been reacting like Bruce would have! That was it, he was being contaminated by bats. He had a bat infestation. In his brain.

Or he was drunk, somehow.

"Bruce, I have to leave you now. Could you please release Kon to whom I understand you have asked to stay as long as I wasn't back?"

"I'm not releasing anyone as long as you're not here."

"Just go to him alright? I'm calling you again when we're on our way."

And he hung up. On Bruce. Clark almost wanted to laugh. Bruce sure chose himself sidekicks that could stand up to him.

Tim smiled politely at Lex.

"May I go now?"

"I would ask your word to come back if Kon isn't released", Lex said, "but I doubt you're as good at it as our national boy scout here."

Tim raised his eyebrows.

"There is no need for that. You are aware Kon is one of my best friends, aren't you? How do you think I would react if I find him still detained when I'm free?"

Lex smiled, apparently satisfied.

Clark felt very lucky that _Bruce_ had found Tim before Lex ever did. Not that Tim would ever do anything evil, he was a nice kid.

"Alright, let's go then."

"Kent. I'm giving you three hours."

Lex didn't bother to make threats. He didn't have to: Clark wanted to have Kon back as soon as possible. He nodded in answer, then lifted Tim in his arms.

"My apologies, but I think people are waiting for us."

Tim grinned.

"I'm always glad to be treated like a princess by _Superman_."

Clark laughed and started to blur away. He didn't want to make Bruce wait.

sososo

Jason tried very hard not to pace around the Cave like a nervous child. Dick was sitting on the arm of Bruce's master's chair, in front of the computer. Alfred had warned them that Bruce had had contact with Tim by phone less than five minutes ago and they'd got down without having to concert.

Apparently, non-verbal communication also worked among ex-Robins, to some extent.

Bruce himself was pretending to be busy but Jason doubted any of the work is was doing right now would be of use. His fingers might even be trembling – or it was just Jason's imagination playing with the Cave's shadows.

Then, finally, a white blur entered the place with a windy noise, and Clark and Tim were suddenly standing in the middle of them.

Dick was hugging him before anyone else could react.

"Tim! Oh God you have no idea, we've been so worried, and _grieving_ before that, and…"

He kept going for some time while Bruce got up and nodded at Clark.

"49.495784, 6.086571", he said.

"I'm not a damn GSP, Bruce", Clark answered annoyed.

"Just go toward Europe, I'll guide you."

"Can't you just _open the door_?"

"If he could been freed manually from here, it would have been all too easy for Luthor to do exactly as much."

All three Robin joined Clark into glaring at Bruce at those words. Breaking in the Cave, accessing the computer and finding the correct file was _not _easy. Jason thought he might have managed the first one but would have been lost at the second; and he was damn sure even Dick wouldn't have been able to crack Bruce's code without knowing it first. As for Tim, he sure would have been able to access the computer and crack the code, but he didn't have the ability to break in the Cave in the first place.

Clark sighed heavily.

"Just give me a damn map."

"Will you bring him here when you've got him?" Tim asked. "I have to thank him for what he just did."

Jason felt almost physically the cold fall on his shoulders at that. Tim blinked, realizing something was wrong.

"I'd rather have him back home", Clark answered kindly. "I also have to assure Luthor that he's been released before he decides to strike Gotham with something."

Tim nodded, still frowning. He obviously wasn't fooled: if anything, Clark's reassuring tone had confirmed something was amiss.

"Which is also why I won't stay any longer. Bruce, any defenses I should know about before arriving on site…?"

"Use your codes from the JLA. First entrance has been locked on your retinal data."

Clark nodded then Jason blinked, and he was gone.

Now what the difficult moment.

"So. What happened?" Tim asked.

Dick hugged him closer for a few seconds, then let him go, leaving his place to Bruce, who stood silently in front of the teenager. Jason wished he could look away. But he couldn't; he wanted to be there for the kid. They were family.

The only family he had left.

Tim looked up at Bruce and blanched. Something in the man's stance told him the degree of the bad news he was going to hear. The kid tried to put on a brave face. Then asked:

"My father?"

How horrible was it that he asked about him like that? That he knew as a fact that something could have happened to his only parent left?

How horrible was it that he was right, that something _had_?

"Yes", Bruce said.

Tim chocked a sob.

"Was it painful?"

His voice barely trembled at that. Jason's vision was blurry with tears, and how stupid was that? He didn't cried when _his_ father had died. Hell, he'd barely refrained from celebrating.

"No", Bruce answered. "It was instantaneous."

Tim nodded – and that's when his knees gave away. Bruce caught him, pulling him against his chest, protective.

"I've got you", he whispered. "I've got you."

Tim nodded, crying silently.

Jason felt like they should be left alone – he really wasn't needed here. Dick put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. They walked together to Bruce and Tim. Tim looked at them and tried to _smile_ of all the fucking things in the world.

Jason joined the hug at the same time than Dick, pride be damned. A kid was hurt – his little brother, or soon to be, if he knew Bruce at all – needed comfort. So he was going to give some to him, goddamnit.


	3. To want a Beast

**Chapter 3 – To want a Beast**

Tim had been released three months ago and Robin was back on the roofs. When Jason stopped to look at it, he had to admit the kid's judgment could entirely be trusted again, even to Bruce's strict standards.

It still hurt that Tim got to go, while he still wasn't.

Dick had pushed for it, Jason knew. They could easily find him a new name – Dick had mentioned Jaybird, because he didn't have any consideration whatsoever for hidden identities – and transform the dynamic duo into a trio.

That wouldn't work, of course, but it was good to know someone wanted him to be back. Yet, Bruce and Tim worked well together, or well enough for Jason to know he'd just break the equilibrium they'd found. Batman needed a Robin – he didn't need a third heel.

So the real reason why Jason was being on monitoring duty since he was back would be that Bruce didn't trust him to be on his own. Which made sense. Jason didn't trust himself for that either – not yet.

Would he ever?

"Brooding again, bluebird?" Barbara asked in the com.

"That would be the dickhead", Jason answered, annoyed.

"Alright, mockingbird. You're still brooding."

"I turned 17 last week and I feel like I'm still 14", he sighed.

She laughed.

"You still will when you'll be 20, I'm afraid. Parents do that to you."

"I thought I had gotten rid of that when they both died", Jason grumbled.

"They you should have thought about it twice before getting adopted", she shot back, smile audible in her voice.

Friends were people with which one could joke about dead parents without getting one's head bitten off. That even included Tim whose humor was less dark than Jason's but who got jokes for what they were and didn't mind.

It was still better with Babs, though. Her humor could be exactly as bad as his when she was in the mood.

"Your father might make you feel like this too", Jason said, "but everyone knows you're amazing, beautiful."

"Stop moping, will you? Or are you actually fishing for compliments?"

Jason pouted. He totally could, there was no one else in the Cave to see him.

"I'm not. Though I wouldn't mind some."

"Oooh, Jay, you're so handsome, so intelligent…"

"Yeah, and modest too", Jason pointed out, grinning. "By the way, where you calling for something specific or are you just killing time?"

She sighed.

"Doing a stakeout. Nothing fancy, some minor dealer I hope to be a link to bigger fish."

Jason pulled a face. Now that was something he didn't miss _at all_.

"My condolences. How much time?"

"Only an hour."

An hour too much, from where Jason was standing.

"Could you just put a camera somewhere? Or, you know, call the GCPD on this?"

"You're aware this is usual stuff for me, right?"

"If that's what it means to fly solo, I'm glad to be in the Cave right now", Jason grumbled.

He wasn't fooling anyone, but he could try. Damn, if he'd reached the point where even a _stakeout_ sounded interesting…

Perhaps he should ask her if he could come along. Bruce didn't need anyone at the console – he'd always done without. It was just a way to occupy Jason so he wouldn't feel entirely useless. And it didn't even work.

"Gotta go, bird boy, I have an opening!"

And, just like that, Babs turned off the com. Which was normal, she had work to do.

She was right, he really ought to stop brooding.

Jason opened the files and tried to get to work.

sososo

Why had Clark even thought that letting Lex visit from time to time would be a good idea?

It had gone like this. He'd warned Lex that Kon was back, and Lex and answered with a "Good" that had sounded both cold and tired. Clark, stupid that he was, had remembered his face when he had looked at Kon on the screen and had asked "Say, why don't you come to visit from time to time?"

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

But then, the alternative would have been to let _Kon_ got at _Lex's_ and, somehow, that had sounded even worse.

"Put it there", Lex ordered to the movers. "Right in the corner."

"Or", Clark tried, "you could use _my_ desk."

Lex glared at him.

"You mean the table you stuck between your couch and that horrid lamp? It doesn't have half the space I need." He smirked. "Though it's full of your files. Maybe I should take this as an invitation."

Clark smiled politely. Lex could try as much as he wanted to find anything important at his flat.

"I'm sure you would be more comfortable."

With any ordinary person, that would have closed the conversation. Whoever would have ordered the movers away, along with the horrible black, _sleek_ desk they tried to put in _his_ living room.

Since Lex was not ordinary, he merely turned back at the men to nod.

"Yes, exactly there."

Clark took a good breath.

"Lex. I'm not letting you adding furniture to my place. If you want to work, do it at LexTower. If you want to spend time with Kon, don't take business along."

"I'm a busy man."

"I'm not forcing you to come."

Why, why had it sounded like a good idea, again? Maybe he had been struck on the head with a big kryptonite rock. Or something.

Lex smiled unpleasantly. Clark interrupted whatever line he had ready by raising his hands.

"You're doing this to piss me off. It _worked_. Now what do you want?"

"If I have the right to spend time with my son, it shouldn't have to be with you", Lex answered right away, starting the negotiations.

Of course it would be about that.

"We talked about this."

"We didn't. You decided the rules by yourself. If you don't trust me to handle this…"

"Could you _at least_ make them take that damn desk away…?"

"Gosh", someone interrupted. "If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were an old couple."

They both turned to Kon, who was staring at them, amazed.

"I mean, really", he went on. "Do you do that when you're in costume too?"

Lex snorted.

"I don't wear any primarily colored thighs."

"Does a green and purple body armor mean anything to you?" Kon pointed out. "And I mean, _apple_ green and _violet_. Seriously. You don't have anything to say about blue and red."

Lex seemed to allow the point. Clark tensed. Usually, it meant he was about to score a much higher victory right ahead.

Then Lex waved at the movers, who left the room, leaving the desk there.

"I'm guessing you interrupted because you had something constructive to add to the conversation?"

Kon rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to call it a conversation, yeah." He turned to Clark. "I'm big enough to make my own decisions." Then he glared at Lex. "Which doesn't mean I am to be used. Nor is Kal! If you keep annoying him for no good reason like you just did, you can go your own way."

Lex raised his eyebrows.

"Define a good reason."

Considering Kon's expression, Clark wasn't going to be the only one having a Lex-headache anymore. Then Kon squinted at him, inquisitive, and suddenly Clark got afraid that he would get twice more of those instead.

"Consider the broader definition, because I get to choose when you cross the line."

"And I guess it's not up to debate."

Lex sounded _amused_. Alright, now Clark was starting to get scared.

"Nope, it's not", Kon confirmed. "So. The desk goes away and what do you think about lunch tomorrow?"

"Wait a minute", Clark started.

"What did you not understand in 'not up to debate', Kal?" Lex asked, annoyed. "And here I thought you were the easygoing one."

"I am!" Clark protested. "But we are not among friends here, we are _parents_."

He saw Kon mouth 'he totally isn't' – and there was the headache. This was going to be even harder than he had thought. Because of course Lex would play the cool-parent part, which only left to Clark the responsible-parent. Which he always had been, but it sounded much less annoying when there wasn't someone to be compared to.

"Clark. Don't you trust me to just go there, eat, then come back home?"

Sometimes, it was clear as day that Kon wasn't 100% Clark's clone, too. He sure didn't get the manipulative vibe from him.

Or it was from frequenting bats. Tim was much less innocent than his appearance led to believe.

"This isn't about not trusting you", Clark started.

"But it is!"

"I know you're going to come back home every time. But he is going to…"

"Kal is afraid of the bad influence I might have on you", Lex explained.

Kon raised his eyebrows. It was hard to see any resemblance in their faces, all with Lex being bald and his oh so noticeably green eyes, but Clark was sure they did look alike. In their expressions if nothing else.

"If he is, why would he allow us to be near each other at all?"

"That's a very good question. Kal?"

"Stop calling me this when we are in plain clothes."

"Is your home that unsafe for you not to be yourself in it? If that's so, maybe Kon _would_ be safer at LexCorp tower."

Clark glared. Which was totally ineffective on Lex, even when he got all red-eyed, so he didn't know why he wasted his time trying.

Lex smiled, knowing he'd just scored. The bastard.

"I am not even discussing this. And before you start again Kon, yes, you may go. But we'll talk about how that went later."

"It's not fair!"

"Lex is a supervillain…"

"That still has to be proved."

"… and I'm not going to treat the situation as ordinary, because it _isn't_", Clark finished.

Kon started sulking – and was back at looking like a younger Clark. Usually, he felt it most disturbing, the two of them being so much alike. This time, it was reassuring.

Perhaps that was him starting to assume his role as parent. _About time_, whispered a very Bruce-like voice in the corner of his mind. A comment he totally deserved: Kon had appeared in his life about a year before.

"Since everything is finally settled, I guess I will take my leave", Lex said.

He opened the doors, letting the movers back in. He didn't need to give any explanation; just to point at the desk. They took care of it and, one minute later, it was all as if nothing ever happened.

Except, tomorrow, Kon was going to have lunch with Lex.

Clark groaned.

sososo

Jason had started school again – and was late, _again_ – and it had been… boring. He wasn't used to that. Usually, school gave him a headache because he couldn't follow. Now… Well, he was still having a hard time because he missed part of the program, but he also found it _uninteresting_.

Both Bruce and Lex would have his head for thinking that, so he shut up about it and worked hard to catch up.

It didn't feel as hard as before.

He'd finished his homework and was walking down to the Cave when he turned at a corner to hit a wall.

"What the…"

"Oh, sorry! Sorry. I was looking for Tim?"

Jason blinked. A younger version of Clark Kent was standing in front of him. Aaaalright.

"Either Kal fell in a Lazarus pit or you're Superboy. I would have said nice to meet you, but you might have wanted to knock before walking around the manor", Jason said, annoyed.

"Err. Well. Usually, I just get in through Tim's window, but his room was empty, so…"

"Through a window. Yeah, that totally makes up for the lack of manners."

Now, the kid looked pissed. Jason smirked. It suited him as well as it did Clark.

Then he sighed and raised him hands.

"Alright, can we do this again? Hello, I'm Tim's friend and technically also Superboy. But you can call me Kon."

Well, maybe he was less of a moron than his original.

"Jason Todd", Jason answered, stretching his hand out.

Kon took it with a smile. And crushed it.

A second later, he was flying across the room.

"_Hey!_ How did you even do that! Tim never managed to…"

"Oh, please", Jason rolled his eyes. "Tim might be a genius, he is a duckling learning how to fly. And don't even try to come back at me. Higher authorities decreed it was strictly forbidden to fight inside the manor."

Kon blanched. Jason realized he'd misunderstood. He snorted.

"By that, I meant _Alfred_, not _Batman_." Then, seeing Kon relax, he added: "Alfred makes _him_ afraid, so behave."

Kon gasped, and nodded frantically.

Hell, that was cute. Jason didn't remember being that cute when he'd been 14 – probably because he hadn't been. Thank God for small mercies. In the streets, people would have thought him weak for showing emotions so blatantly on his face.

Not that Jason was good at hiding his emotions, even now. He just was angry most of the time. People had known not to piss him off.

"I think Tim is out, but he should be back in an hour or so."

"Hum, then, I'm going to, wait in his room, yes?"

Jason stared at him. Clark's features were obvious but he was also Lex's clone, wasn't he?

"Why don't you come with me at the Cave instead? He's out with B., they're going to come home through there anyway."

Kon opened wide eyes at that.

"At the _Bat_cave? _Really?_"

Now, it was starting to be too much cuteness for Jason to handle. He truly _was_ Tim's best friend, wasn't he?

"Yes, you _may_", Jason corrected, just because he could.

Then he turned around to go to the library. He clearly heard the kid whispering "_Cool_".

sososo

It was early morning and Bruce was working at his desk, enjoying the manor's quiet. He usually didn't get up before noon but he had some work to do for Wayne Enterprise, for once, and had procrastinated long enough. He could thankfully rely on Lucius most of the time but still had to take care of some of the company's business, for the name's sake.

Alfred entered the room with his usual quiet, putting a tray down on the right corner of the desk. Jasmine tea, from the smell of it, with today's mail.

Bruce expected him to leave immediately. When he didn't, he glanced up.

"Yes?"

"There has been an unusual letter today, sir. You might want to take a look at it right away."

Bruce frowned. He slowly closed the laptop he'd been working on and looked at the first envelope of the neat pile.

It came from Luthor.

"Why the hell…"

"If I may, sir, you should look at the recipient."

He obeyed with a blink, then shuddered. It was addressed to Jason P. Todd.

sososo

Jason was pissed. It wasn't even nine in the morning, on a Sunday, and yet he had been summoned to Bruce's office like a child. What could he have possibly done in the hour he'd been awake? Alfred had been as impassive as usual. He hadn't gotten anything from him.

Arriving at the door, he entered without knocking.

"What happened this time?" he asked, not trying to hide his annoyance.

Bruce glared right back at him.

"I should be the one asking questions. What is the meaning of this?"

A letter laid open on the desk. Jason frowned, then paled when he realized it was a letter _for him_.

"You're reading my mail!?"

"Only when it comes from supervillains."

From supervil… Lex – _Luthor_. It could only be him. And that would explain why Bruce was so pissed, too.

"Yeah alright, excuse accepted. Now, may I know what it says?"

He took it after Bruce's short nod, and started reading. He almost dropped it after the first few lines.

"This is a…"

He choked on the last words. Bruce finished for him:

"A proposition of internship. At LexCorp."

"That's insane", Jason mumbled.

"Glad to see you agree."

Jason blinked. Bruce was relaxing. He had thought Jason had pulled that off with Lex. Or that Jason would accept the proposition.

He went back to the letter and swallowed. Well, it _was_ interesting.

"You don't intend to consider it, do you?"

Damn Bruce and his way to read his mind. Jason wasn't a Robin anymore, he ought to get some privacy back.

"It could be useful", he started.

"It could not. I totally forbid you to go in the lion's den by yourself."

That hurt harder than Jason would have thought. Still no trust at all. Well, _fuck him_.

"And why would you do that? So I can sit in the Cave and wait to turn eighteen? And then what, I'll have to keep following you around? Oh. Sorry, I'd forgotten. You don't take me along anymore! I'll stay put in my room, then!"

"Jason…"

"No, Bruce. And I forbid you to glare. This is an interesting proposition, even without taking the mission into consideration. I mean, what did you expect me to do with my life? Join Wayne enterprise? _You_ wouldn't grant me an internship."

The man widened his eyes at that. _Finally_. For once, though, Jason hadn't intended to hurt him. He was starting to feel tired, tired of always being supervised, always being considered unable to handle himself. He was never intelligent enough nor careful enough.

Heh. And didn't that sound like a teenager moping?

"Don't say that like LexCorp was like any other company", Bruce said at last. "I trust _you_. I don't trust _Luthor_. Do you really want to work in a company which handles his dirty business?"

Jason shook his head.

"Of course not, but it might be usef…"

"I said _no_."

Bruce's tone was final. Jason gritted his teeth.

"So that's the only reason you called me? To make sure I didn't asked a supervillain to hire me? Because of course, that's the only reason why someone might want me around. Do you think it's so he could fuck me? After all, I would have to pay for the internship somehow."

He didn't wait to see Bruce's reaction at that. He didn't want to hear once again his explanation about how Jason was too stupid to take decision of his own. Instead, he got out of the office and slammed the door shut – which wasn't exactly a proof of maturity, either, but he'd been patient for _three months_ and obviously that was useless.

Fifteen minutes later, he was knocking at Babs' door.

No one answered. He insisted, because he _needed_ to see her or he would make a mistake.

"Come on, Babs, it's me!"

"It's always open for birdies", he heard from inside.

He rolled his eyes and entered through the open window. She was busy over a fuming oven, wearing only a towel. Her hair was dripping wet. Jason stopped a second to stare – who would blame him? – then blinked.

"Seriously?"

"I don't have Alfred around to cook for me!"

"Which is why you are unable to even open your door?"

She glared at him. This wasn't a good time for her. He glared back. For him, either.

"What did you do?" he still asked, because she did invite him in.

"I wanted to make a cake."

"That's only half of the story."

"I put it in the oven and went upstairs to take a shower while it was cooking."

He noted the lather not entirely washed away from her hair.

"Then you smelled it burning?"

She pulled a face.

"I forgot the oven gloves inside. With the cake."

Jason blinked again. Then just start laughing. She was glaring and he only laughed harder and harder until she joined him. He had to sit down, his stomach aching, tears in his eyes. That felt good.

So did the sight. Half-naked Babs giggling.

"Go finish rinsing yourself", he offered gallantly. "I'll take care of this."

"But the cake…"

"I sure would appreciate to see you bake another one dressed like that, but…"

She was climbing the stairs before he could reach the end of his sentence. Grinning, he opened the other windows to make some air and started checking on the oven. The glove only burned a little bit, there was no permanent damage. He started cleaning it, whistling.

He already felt much better.

Babs came back minutes later – dressed, unfortunately, though she still had a towel around her hair.

"Thank you", she sighed. "I'm out of eggs. I guess the cake will be for another day."

"Afraid so."

She put some water in the boiler then invited him to settle on the couch.

"Is this a social call, by the way?" She asked. "I suppose you aren't here to save my poor over?"

"You know you only have to call me, beautiful."

She frowned.

"Is it that bad?"

Jason hesitated. If he pretended nothing happened, she would follow his lead and they would spend a great day together. Then he would have to go back to the manor.

They had talked about Luthor already. She had been worried but not overwhelmingly so. Maybe she would provide a more objective input than either Bruce or himself.

"I fought with Bruce", he admitted. She rolled her eyes. "Because I received a formal proposition of internship at LexCorp."

Her face became blank.

"That's a good opportunity for you."

"Is that really what you think?" he asked, almost pleading.

Warmth came back to her features, though she sighed.

"Come here, birdboy."

She hugged him. She was a beautiful, strong woman and Jason had been half in love with her during most of his time as Robin. He wondered if that was a phase for all of them, a bit like wanting to fuck Bruce.

"He's going to make your life hell", she said.

"I think he actually means the invitation for what it is."

She raised her eyebrows.

"I was talking about Bruce."

Hmpf. Of course she'd been.

"Does that mean you think I should accept?" he insisted.

"I think it _is _a good opportunity. And I think you're going to accept, that we want it or not. Am I wrong?"

She might not be. When he had been freed, he had wanted to have nothing to do with Bruce and the others anymore – which had been stupid. They were his family. He had been great to be back, to realize he was still welcome. Dick was his big brother, Tim his little brother, Bruce his father – though that would always sting a bit – and Alfred their parental figure.

However, he couldn't stay at the manor. He was suffocating there, even more restrained than when he had been held in a four square meter cell. He felt useless and feared Bruce would never allow him to be back in the roofs, would never give him enough credit for him to really _do_ anything.

Maybe that was because he had thought him dead, Jason had to admit. But still.

And there was the matter of him missing Luthor. Shit.

"You're never wrong, beautiful", Jason sighed.

"I would like it better if you weren't on your own there, you know?"

"I doubt he'd let you in. You would take him over in hours."

She grinned.

"Anyway, I can't go. Bruce wouldn't let me", Jason pointed out darkly.

She stared at him. She, too, was a bat; she could be as intense as Bruce when needed. Jason, however, was used to it. He didn't flinch.

"Would you be happy to go?"

"I dunno", he admitted easily. "But I have to try. I'm not such a fool not to come back if things go sour."

"Will you _call_?"

He poked at her nose.

"How could I _not_? If nothing, I'll have to bitch on my boss."

"Will you give me dirty footage of the two of you?"

Jason grinned.

"That's only for special occasions. But I'd forward you any dirty proof I have on him that I can find."

"Then I don't see why you shouldn't go", she concluded.

Convincing her had been easier than he would have thought. Or she just knew him too well.

Bruce would be something else entirely. But after all, Jason would be turning 18 in the summer. At worst, he would just take his things and go as soon.

Babs whacked him on the head.

"Don't do anything stupid", she said. "I will handle Bruce."

Then she smirked and Jason shuddered. He hoped she would never have any reason to smile like that while thinking about _him_. He almost felt sorry for Bruce.

Almost.

sososo

Jason didn't know any detail about how Babs' conversation with Bruce went, and he didn't want to. The fact was, the very next day he was summoned in Bruce's office again. The envelope was still laying on the desk.

Bruce's lips were pursed.

"I'm listening."

Well, that was a first. Better not waste the opportunity.

"The offer is interesting", Jason started. "I think that's clear. You objected because you don't want me to work in a criminal organization, which LexCorp currently is, and I agree."

"That's not very convincing."

Moron.

"_However"_, Jason continued, "I think that might change."

Bruce frowned. He didn't get why, Jason realized. Well, then again, maybe he was being wrong, but that seemed so obvious to him…

Maybe he did trust Luthor a bit too much – to be sensible, that was it.

"Jason", Bruce insisted, annoyed.

He didn't like not to understand something. Jason shrugged.

"Well, you're making me doubt about it but I thought that would have been obvious. He has to change his ways, now. Because he wants Kon to be his son."

"You think he will adapt his behavior so Clark won't take Kon back from him", Bruce said slowly.

Jason rolled his eyes, because, seriously.

"No, moron. I think he will adapt his behavior so _Kon_ won't walk away. And he will. He does have Kal do-gooder profile, doesn't he? He wouldn't allow his father to act like a criminal. He'd walk away all by himself."

"And you think that would influence Luthor."

Jason hesitated at that.

"Yeah. Not 100% sure, but sure enough. He does care about his kid. I mean, he did free Tim for him, right? And I saw the footages from Clark's flat…"

"You're not supposed to look at that."

"And you're not supposed to spy on him, either, but the cams are still there, aren't they?" Jason snorted. "I _have_ learnt something from you, you know?"

Bruce was pleased. It was visible on how his eyes' corners softened, even though he couldn't say it out loud.

Whatever Babs had told him sure was working. Maybe Jason ought to ask her about it.

"Luthor might have been pretending", Bruce still said.

But he wasn't denying the possibility anymore. He was just pushing Jason to follow his reasoning to the end.

"He might, had he wanted to manipulate Kon into becoming his ally instead than Kal's. But it's unlikely for such a plot to succeed. Even if Clark was to fail him, Kon never showed any inclination toward crime. He is too protective to be influenced so much as to become a crime lord."

"He might have a long-term plan."

Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Are we still talking about Kon? Because even ten years from here, I really doubt very much that he'd become a criminal. I know, I know, I'm a bad bat-kid, I should doubt everyone. But still. Though it's not impossible, it's improbable. And don't start quoting Sherlock Holmes on this."

Bruce smiled, amused.

"I promise I won't. It was tempting, though."

Jason grinned back at him.

"However", Bruce continued, "I prefer to be careful, as you pointed out. Kon still might take Luthor's side."

"Yeah. But there is a much higher probability for the exact contrary to happen." Jason started walking around, suddenly feeling the need to move. "You're all afraid we might be influenced by Luthor. You forget _we_ might influence_ him_. Wouldn't that be for the best?"

After a few second, Jason stopped, hesitating, to look at Bruce. The man sat silent, starting at him.

"What?"

"I didn't think you could be that optimistic."

Jason pulled a face.

"Come on, don't call me that. It's bad for my reputation."

"And yet, here you are, standing in front of my while arguing you might convince a supervillain to change his mind about crime."

The worst being, Bruce wasn't entirely wrong. Jason took the time to think about it.

"I wouldn't say that about a psychopath", he said slowly. "And I don't think I, alone, can change anything about it. Hell, I'm not sure I will be of any help at all. I will merely be able to observe him and report. But… His kid?"

Jason shook his head.

"I think Luthor didn't expect to care. But he does, now. It's too late. He _has_ to change."

"You presume he cares more about Kon than about his life's greater goal."

That comment meant to remind Jason about Luthor's way of sacrificing people to his cause – his cause being, getting more power. But it sounded correct nonetheless.

Alright, maybe he _was_ biased. Jason laughed.

"Sounds crazy, right?"

"Maybe not that crazy."

Jason blinked. After all this arguing, Bruce was telling him he might be _right_?

"Now, did you get hurt on the head?" he joked.

Bruce sighed.

"I knew Lex, a long time ago. We were teenagers. He's started university and wanted to get some contacts in Gotham. He always has been… manipulative and ruthless."

"I hear a 'but', here."

Bruce smiled.

"But, indeed, he wasn't totally deprived of emotions. Still isn't. That actually is the most maddening about him: he _chose_ to become a criminal. He has no excuse."

"Most people don't." Jason glared. "And don't look at me like that. When I was a kid, I _chose_ to steal instead than going to the Gotham child protective services."

That was a never-ending argument between the two of them. Jason considered he had been capable to make his own decisions back then, even though he'd only been 14 when Bruce adopted him. Being young didn't mean being defenseless and, in Gotham's streets, one had to learn quickly to handle oneself in order to survive.

But of course, Bruce would keep blaming Gotham CPS for not being able to handle those situations, his parents for dying and himself for not being God.

Thankfully, he didn't press the point.

"You would accept the internship to keep an eye on Luthor and make sure he doesn't try to influence Kon?"

Jason blinked. He'd forgotten why they'd started this conversation to begin with.

"No", he answered truthfully. "I would take the opportunity to check on Kon, of course. The kid is too kind for his own good. But I'd accept because it's an interesting offer I doubt I'd get anywhere else."

Here, he'd said it out loud: he wanted to work with Luthor. The guy was intelligent, encouraging, and took the time to check on his investments. He also was demanding, but Jason was used to _that_.

And then of course, Lex acted like that because he wanted Jason on his side, and it was working. But hell, didn't he deserve some attention? And he didn't intend to betray Bruce's ideals. Not entirely, anyway.

Bruce sighed heavily.

"He is fascinating", he admitted. "Please understand my reluctance."

"I do", Jason answered.

"And yet you want to go."

"Yes."

Bruce nodded.

"You will have to check in every day. And come back home for week-ends."

Jason brightened out of surprise. Really? He was doing this?

Bruce trusted him enough to let him do this?

The man rose. He walked around his desk to put a hand on Jason's shoulder. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to; neither of them was good with words anyway. He just squeezed, then nod at Jason.

He did trust him enough.

sososo

Lex was smiling. He did so with satisfaction; he wouldn't lower himself to show any joy or another childish emotion. But satisfied, that he was, and could afford to show as much. After all, he'd just won a Robin over Batman.

"He should have been there five minutes ago", Mercy commented disapprovingly.

She wasn't happy about Jason coming back. Not that she would have done anything to stop his plan, but she would have appreciated to see it fail, this time.

"He is coming, don't worry", Lex answered pleasantly.

Then he saw something arriving in the sky from afar, and his smile disappeared. Lips pursed, he opened the window and stepped on the balcony despite winter's biting cold.

"You have quite a ride", he commented, his breath forming steam around his face in the winter's cold.

Jason smirked, his cheeks pink from the flight, and patted Superman on the chest.

"I do, don't I? There was a discount, so I thought…"

Ah, yes, so that's why he liked the boy. Superman looked positively pissed, which always made Lex's days.

"I don't know, didn't they have a less… colorful model?"

"Sometime, you need to be flashy."

"Now that you both made your point", Clark interrupted, "maybe we can continue inside?"

Lex smiled politely at him. Even old liquor didn't feel better than using an enemy's weapon against himself.

"I don't remember having invited you, contrarily to our young friend here."

"I need to…"

"You are unwelcome, Superman."

"Is this about the costume? I didn't know you could be petty, Lex."

Lex's eyes left Clark to settle on Jason. The young man was smirking, apparently as satisfied as himself by his presence here. All of a sudden, he _really_ didn't want Clark around.

"Absolutely not. I merely wanted to enjoy this reunion. How are you doing, young man?"

Jason grinned, his eyes sparkling. He sure looked better than after a year of detention.

Lex felt possessive.

"Peachy, old one. What about you?"

"Much better now", Lex admitted.

Then he decided to humor himself. He walked to Jason, put an arm around his waist to pull him closer, and kissed him. The boy arched in it, pressing his lips against Lex's, biting him playfully.

He didn't have to prick up his ears to hear Clark's strangled gasp.

"Jason! _Lex!_"

Jason started laughing, not even breaking the kiss. Lex kept going for a few seconds, just to make a point, before finally releasing him.

"Reunion, like I said."

"That's absolutely not…!"

"Of your business, Kal", Jason interrupted, not even glancing at him. "Now, could you _please_ leave us alone?"

Clark's glare was entirely lost on the teenager. Finally, he turned around, red cape flying fiercely.

"As you wish. Mercy is right at the window, though", he said.

Then, he disappeared.

Jason stopped smiling to glare at Lex.

"What the fuck!? He's going to report that to Bruce!"

"And?"

"It was hard enough to convince him to let me come here in the first place!"

Lex smirked. He didn't just feel possessive. He was _hungry_.

"Don't worry", he said. "I don't intend to let you go twice."

sososo

Clark felt awful. He'd left Jason there, with _Lex Luthor_ of all people. Worse, some part of him kept whispering that they deserved each other – and it wasn't a positive thought.

And now, he had to tell Bruce that his adopted son was Luthor's lovers. The explanations were going to be complicated.

He landed in the Cave where, of course, his friend was browsing some case's files. _Workaholic _was too much of a euphemism to define him.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked without looking up.

"Not… precisely well?" Clark tried.

Bruce's fingers stopped typing on the keyboard.

"Last time my son was at LexCorp's tower, I was led to believe he was dead. Define 'not well'."

Ah, what would be Batman without his cold statements and sarcastic orders? Clark wondered. Well, perhaps a more loved superhero – or he was the one being petty now.

"They kissed", he said, point-blank. "Obviously not for the first time."

Slowly, Bruce's chair turned around. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that all?"

That sure wasn't the reaction Clark had been expecting.

"Isn't that _enough?_" he exclaimed.

"Probably. But it can't be labeled as surprising."

Bruce's tone was dark enough for Clark not to protest at that. Instead, he paled. Surely, Bruce didn't mean Jason was known for seducing older men? Surely he wouldn't have tried that with his _adoptive father?_

"Stop looking so alarmed."

"You just said you were not surprised that your adoptive son has been kissing a supervillain", Clark pointed out, a bit out of breath.

Bruce looked at him, gloomy.

"Would you be surprised if I told you Jason likes danger?"

"Not… exactly?" Clark admitted.

"Or power?"

Clark pulled a face. Yes, certainly, but still…

"Or sex?"

"He's _sixteen!_"

"Seventeen, actually", Bruce corrected. "And he has been quite… precocious on the matter, I'm afraid."

That was more familiar ground. They didn't talk about Jason's past in the streets. Clark had no idea how Bruce managed the matter, though he knew it had been hard, especially at the beginning. But that had been years ago!

"He needs to show he isn't afraid", Bruce explained softly.

"That's no reason for…"

"No need to have this conversation again."

Clark gritted his teeth but nodded. They'd never agreed on how to handle Jason but, obviously, Bruce was better at it than him.

Once, he'd compared the teenager to Gotham. There was a way of doing things for them to be smooth. And even if you followed the steps, you might get punched in the groin for trying. But when you succeeded… Clark had to admit it felt warm all over to see the kid laugh and grin.

When it wasn't a mean one, that's to say.

"I still don't get why you didn't bring him yourself."

"And give Luthor an occasion to gloat?" Bruce gritted. "Moreover, I never killed any criminal. _Yet_."

Clark frowned. He knew his nemesis and was the first surprised on how _well_ things went between them – with Kon in the middle – but it was only too easy to forget Lex Luthor was a criminal mastermind. Who had kidnapped Jason and Tim while making Bruce believe they were dead.

"I don't understand why you agreed to this", Clark admitted.

"Refusing would only have made things worse."

His tone was too definitive for Clark to push further. Once again, he was far from good at handling Jason. Which didn't mean he wasn't worried for the kid.

And Bruce probably was much more than him.

"For all it's worth", Clark said, "I'd never seen him enjoy having someone else around like this. He can pretend, but I hear the difference."

That wasn't bragging. Heartbeats changes and iris dilatation were hard to fake, even when one was used at having Superman around.

Bruce pursed his lips, but nodded.

He didn't thank him, mercifully. Clark felt bad enough for having left his adoptive son with one of the most dangerous men on Earth.

sososo

Jason lounged lazily, savoring the afterglow. The sex had been even better than he remembered, or it was because he wasn't here as a prisoner anymore. The king-size bed from Lex's apartment might be cliché as hell, but it was also very comfortable. He totally approved.

Luthor was lying next to him, asleep. Jason tried not to think it felt good to have him there.

He slipped out of the bed, naked, to walk to the large bay window. It opened on Metropolis, sparkling with Christmas lights in the night. It sure encouraged megalomaniac tendencies, Jason thought.

"Doesn't it feel like you own it?" Lex asked from the bed.

Not entirely asleep, then. His comment echoed Jason's thought too well for his peace of mind.

"I'm not a supervillain to think like that."

Lex laughed. He had a rich, deep laugh, which Jason was sure he had trained for. Now, it came naturally enough to make him shudder.

"As if Bruce didn't feel like he owned Gotham."

"He doesn't", Jason snorted.

"The Wayne sure left their print, you have to admit."

Lex had gotten up, wrapping himself in the sheet like if it was a toga. Jason smirked.

"Should I call you Caesar next time? Or would Alexander do?"

"Don't flatter yourself. You have nothing of a Hephaestion."

He put his arm around Jason's waist from behind, not really possessive or anything close to sugary, but present. Jason allowed himself to rest against his chest.

"I don't intend to be remembered as someone's lover", he pointed out. "You being an amazing one be damned."

Lex's lips pressed against his neck; Jason was positive he could feel a smile.

"Are you saying you think _I_ will be remembered as _yours_?" Lex asked, amused.

Jason snorted, not afraid of being arrogant. Lex loved arrogant.

"That's exactly what I am saying", he confirmed.

A laugh rewarded him. Then kisses, along his neck, quickly followed by bites. He shuddered. He could see his reflection in the glass, Lex behind him like a dark Hades – though Jason sure didn't feel closer to Persephone than to Hephaestion.

He smirked. He saw their bodies, semi-transparent against the city landscape. Hah, like gods above their land, right? Those windows really gave people megalomaniac tendencies.

Lex bit him harder.

"Are you _still_ looking outside?"

Jason smiled sensually.

"I can see you there."

Lex's eyes turned snaky. Then, very quickly, Jason stopped looking at anything – he was being kept too busy to care.

sososo

Being fucked by Bruce was an amazing experience. Not only because the sex was great – and oh God yeah it totally was – but because when they did, he gave Dick all of his attention. He looked at him with that intense stare, like nothing else existed in the world, like Dick was the most marvelous thing he had ever seen. Like, if he could, he'd stay there with him all the time, the Mission be damned.

That look made Dick feel all squishy and stupidly in love.

And, also, it made him forget everything else, and moan, and beg, and come hard. But that was just a detail.

Well. The first time, it had kind of shaken Bruce. Dick hadn't expected Bruce's intensity; Bruce hadn't expected his. Who did they try to fool? Between them, it had been fierce way before becoming romantic. He felt like he was Bruce's to the bone.

Actually, that sounded a bit creepy.

"What are you thinking about?"

Dick blinked. Bruce, engaging a conversation. He still had to get used to that.

"Nothing specific. Why?"

Bruce was trying to communicate more with him and God knew he was bad at it. Most of the times, it ended with the both of them kissing, trying to reassure themselves they were still good together, they were still close. But he tried.

Still, he wouldn't start chatting around, without a specific idea in mind.

Bruce rolled over him, his arm sliding around Dick.

"I thought we might go have lunch at Harold's tomorrow."

Dick blinked. Then he realized what Bruce was proposing and his heart started racing. Harold's was a public place. He considered, for a second, that Bruce might just want to have lunch, but dismissed it. The proposition sounded too serious to be anything but deliberate.

They would be seen. Together. Having a _date_.

"Bruce Wayne's reputation…" Dick started.

"Will have to accommodate this."

_Be still my beating heart_, Dick begged. Now wasn't the time to end up at the hospital for a cardiac arrest. Totally un-romantic.

"If you're sure about this…"

He managed not to make his voice shake. It wasn't that he didn't trust Bruce. Only that Bruce sometimes acted for his own reasons without caring to give anyone explanations. But he wouldn't leave him now. Would he?

Damn, Jason was right. He did sound like a drama queen.

Which made two of them.

"I am", Bruce said, then kissed him to press his point.

Dick shuddered. To go public. That was Bruce's way to reassure him, because Bruce sure didn't need any assurances. Dick probably wouldn't be able to leave him if he wanted to. Because he'd never want to, that was… inconceivable.

Aaand he was back to creepy.

At least he was aware of it?

"I won't leave you", Bruce said calmly, definitive.

Until next crisis, until next time Dick will be close to dying, or Bruce, or…

"And I will repeat it, and prove it, until you believe me."

Dick shuddered and curled closer to him, hoping there would be such a day when he would be able to, indeed, believe him.

sososo

Jason was _so_ pissed. He had expected it, but still. He _hated_ being put on a desk and ordered to study.

"Don't come back as long as you aren't done with those exercises" Lex had had the nerve to say. "Not even for… entertainment."

"_I_ am supposed to be the kept boy in this relationship", Jason had shot back.

Then Lex had smirked and Jason had realized, too late, what he had just called this _thing_ they had. Which _wasn't_ a damn relationship. Shit.

He had cursed for the following ten minutes. Then had gotten to work.

That had been the first day.

The next ones followed in the same vein. Worse, _Mercy_ had apparently been assigned his babysitter and kept sitting in the corner of the room he was studying in, either working at her own computer or fucking _sharpening her blades_. Freaking psychopath. Jason wished he could do the same; he missed the fights more than anything else.

Then weeks changed into weeks, then months, and _if this kept going he was going to get crazy_. He made sure Lex knew as much, too.

"I'm merely waiting for you to finish 12th grade program."

"Are you _fucking me?_ No! No, don't answer that, even if you don't do that kind of humor. 12th grade!? How many years do you intend to keep me…"

"Actually, you reached it already. You're simply not done with it."

Jason blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

He must have heard incorrectly. He had been one year late when Luthor had abducted him and back to it when he'd been back at Bruce's. He couldn't have caught up in a few months without noticing.

Lex smiled, amused.

"One catch up much quicker with a private tutor."

"I haven't had one! You just give me work to do and Mercy glares at me until I'm done!"

"Which is, also, very effective", Lex pointed out. "But did I not answered your question whenever you had some?"

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. So did the teachers."

"Do you usually spend your eight school hours concentrating on what you're doing?"

Jason shrugged. Alright, he wasn't very attentive in a classroom. Before, it had been because he didn't understand half of what the professor was explaining anyway and intended to work on the exercises at home. Then of course, at home, he'd rather train.

After he'd been back, he'd just been too bored to pay attention.

"You never lacked intelligence", Lex said. "Only motivation. Which is aggravating but, fortunately, not impossible to fix. Which isn't the case when it is the other way around."

Jason pulled a face. He might not have put all of himself into studies, but he'd always thought it wasn't worth it. Because of course he wasn't good at it. To hear he'd just been lazy all this time…

"Less moping, more working."

"Fuck yourself."

Lex put his hand on the small of Jason's back.

"I'd rather fuck you. If you're not done with those tonight, though, I think I will go to this gala on the Maier's boat, instead."

And fuck some airhead model greedy with money or power. Or both. Not that Jason minded Lex fucking other people: it was both pleasant and useful. But he'd still rather spent his evening in his bed than bored in his own room – especially after a whole day of work.

"You have strange motivation methods", he noted out loud.

"Do they work?"

Jason laughed.

"You know they do. 'Wouldn't use them, otherwise, would you?"

"I would not."

Lex kissed his neck. Damn him. Jason was starting to get hard. That wouldn't help him to concentrate, at all.

"You sure you don't want a break, right now?" he asked.

Of course, that only made Lex back off.

"Finish your exercises first."

And he left the room. In the corner, Mercy was smirking.

Damn. Him.

sososo

Clark couldn't decide if he was reassured or worried by Jason's presence. They'd reached the point where Kon would be spending his week-end at Lex's and that didn't feel comforting at all. Clark had been nervous the whole day, and also sad, because Kon was pissed he'd insisted to accompany him to LexCorp Tower.

It wasn't to treat him like a child. He just needed to see everything was alright. And maybe also take a look at Jason, check on him, if possible without getting his head bitten off. Somehow.

He left the Daily Planet early. That meant Kon would spend more time with Lex, but he needed to get it done. The teenager was waiting for him in the street so he wouldn't have to park his car.

"I don't get why we don't just fly there", Kon said while buckling up.

"Hello to you too, how was your day?" Clark answered cheerfully.

Kon glared for all answer. Ah, teenagers' temper.

"Mine was alright. Perry was a bit annoyed by the readers' reaction to Lois' last article, but she, of course, was glowing all day. She should stop being so controversial, he'll end up putting her on cat-and-dogs duty."

"I doubt that", Kon grumbled.

He was right, of course. Clark still kept blabbering about anything which came to his mind, just to fill the silence. He usually enjoyed it, but right now he felt way too nervous to sit there with Kon brooding.

They reached LexCorp Tower quickly enough. The staff had been warned; they let them in and took the keys from him to park his car.

He felt embarrassed to think of it next to Lex's flashy Mercedeses. Wait, no, it was a proper noun, it would be invariable… Mercedes, then.

"Do you have to come _inside_, too?" Kon muttered not-so-quietly.

Clark frowned at him.

"Of course I am."

The teenager brooded some more. Clark didn't care. They entered the private elevator together, to top floor.

The door opened to an icy Mercy Graves.

"Conner. Mr Kent."

Kon beamed at her. Beamed. At Mercy. Clark didn't know if he had to feel horrified or… no. Just horrified.

"Mercy! Is Lex waiting for us?"

"He is expecting you in the living room."

Clark didn't miss the slight emphasis on _you_, but still followed Kon inside.

"She likes it when I flirt", Kon whispered in his ear.

He was going to ignore that comment. Entirely. And noted his son didn't have any self-preservation instinct whatsoever.

They walked through the next room, then into a corridor. After two more corridors, Clark felt lost. How big could this place be? It was but one floor, wasn't it?

Thankfully, the next door was the right one. The living room was, of course, as big as Clark's flat, and he didn't want to know how much the furniture was worth. He probably couldn't afford him with a year of his wages.

Lex was reading a newspaper. Next to him, so was Jason – _Le Monde_. In French. The teenager was frowning doubtfully, but kept still going forward, sometimes circling a word with a pen.

Then Lex saw them and grinned.

"Conner! You're early."

Kon was blinking at Jason. He obviously hadn't expected to see him there.

He soon forgot his surprise as Lex got up to greet them. The businessman proposed his hands to Kon who ignored it to hug him. At Clark's surprise, Lex hugged back, though not very convincingly.

"You're going to crease my suit."

"You usually don't care", Jason commented, folding his own newspaper.

Lex tried to glare at him, but he couldn't help but to smile. Kon finally let him go after a few more seconds and shook Jason's hand.

"It's been a while!"

"I could still take you, kid."

Kon outraged face made both Clark and Lex laugh. Then exchanged a glance, then shook hands as well, not too reluctantly.

"How are you doing?" Lex asked.

"Fine, fine. Anything planned for the week-end?"

"Nothing special. I however have a new flat screen I thought Kon might enjoy…"

Kon brightened. Clark didn't have the heart to frown. He'd made sure he'd done all his homework before coming, just in case.

Turned out, he didn't have to.

"What, you're going to lose time lounging while watching television?" Jason mocked. "Aren't you supposed to be Superboy? I'm not sure Tim is quite in good hands if his teammates keeps having fun instead of training."

"Hey, we can't train all the time!"

"You sure can as long as a normal, non-meta human is able to kick your ass, newbie."

Clark didn't look at Lex. If he did, he'd start laughing and the opportunity would be loss. Instead, he took a step toward Kon, protective.

"Don't be like that. Kon is here to enjoy his week-end, there is no reason to train all the time…"

Kon raised his chin, outraged.

"If he can train all the time, so can I!"

Jason smirked. Clark kept not-looking at Lex, but he was sure he was smiling anyway. Then the young gothamite raised his eyebrows.

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to demonstrate, since I have work to finish."

"You may go", Lex corrected immediately.

Jason nodded, clearly satisfied. He shouldn't have shown it so blatantly, because Lex added immediately:

"After all, you may still work on your French later this evening."

The teenager rolled his eyes.

"What about, you come with us and read this damn paper out loud?"

"Exchanging reading against listening, boy?"

Jason glared.

"It's not like it is _easier_, is it?"

Lex smiled, snaky.

"Indeed."

Kon's glance kept going from one to the other. Clark couldn't blame him: he was doing exactly the same.

Lex and the kid got along. More than that, they had a dynamic which seemed to work. They manipulated each other, granted, but they didn't try to hide it. Did it count as abuse if one was willing?

Well, in Jason's case, yes, of course. He was only 17 after all. But Clark knew by practice that even at 14, there wasn't any way in hell to get Jason to do something he didn't want to. Even _Bruce_ failed from time to time.

And Lex managed it like if it was easy.

That was scary.

"It sounds like a compromise", Lex settled. "Clark, are you leaving right away or would you like to stay in our company for a while?"

Jason pulled a face at that. Clark usually would have gone, because he didn't like to bother anyone, but he was really curious to see what would happen next.

"I do have some time", he said. "Not too long, though, I still have work to do this evening", he added, to reassure Kon.

He didn't want his son to think he was spying on him. But Kon didn't seem to mind: he had a belligerent look on his face and obviously wanted to prove the world in general and his fathers in particular that he was a better fighter than Jason Todd.

Clark couldn't help but to smile, remembering his own first training with Bruce. Silently, he wished Kon good luck.

sososo

Training with Kon was amusing. The kid had no discipline whatsoever and compensated with his super-strength and tactical telekinesis abilities. He still had a lot to learn, though, which was easy to prove. Jason didn't have to win their fights; he just had to throw a punch at him or make him loose his balance. If a normal teenager could do as much, a super-powered enemy would be able to do much worse.

Training with Mercy, however, was otherwise challenging.

"What are you waiting for to get out of there? Are you a coward?"

Jason didn't answer. Safely hidden in the false ceiling, he could see her through a vent. She was holding a gun. Usually, she only used tranqs, but one was never too careful.

"Come on, child. I'm not a very patient woman."

Jason smirk but didn't snort. She was no meta but she sure had good enough senses for him to wonder if Lex hadn't used his genius for robotics on her.

He had to wait for her to be far enough, so he could hit her from afar. No gun for him – he wasn't authorized to use one yet – but he hadn't come unarmed. Batarang had the advantage to be near soundless when launched correctly.

And, after all, he'd had the best mentor of them all.

She reached a set of tables – Lex believed in real-life training so they were doing this in unused offices – and started moving them around to check if he wasn't hidden under one. He waited, because she wasn't stupid: she knew that was a good opportunity and would be on her guard. Then waited some more, for her to think he didn't have a clear shot.

That's when the elastic he had previously stuck between two chair legs decided to snap. She turned around sharply – and he threw. The batarang flew to her head. It only hit its side because she was already starting to move away when it got there.

Jason smirked. She'd expected him to aim for the hand, because that's what Batman would have done.

He slid out of his hideout. At this point she knew where he was, anyway.

She was smiling. It was a terrifying sight.

"Here you are."

She fired – and it _was_ a real gun. Jason rolled on the ground and threw his second batarang. Unfortunately, it was his last one. Those shits were hard enough to hide in one's pants without the damn utility belt. He ought to find himself throwing knives instead.

The blow to the head had disoriented her enough for her not to touch him, or she was missing on purpose. Making him any real damage would probably annoy Lex, which would stopped her. Or so he hoped.

He ran, bending, then used a table to jump higher. He landed next to a cupboard and pushed it with all the speed of his movement. She shrieked with rage, dodging it. But, unbalanced, she couldn't prevent him from grip her wrist to snatch her weapon from her.

Unfortunately for him, she had two hands.

"Game over, boy", she said, keeping the blade she'd gotten out of nowhere right under his throat. "And it's been more than seventy minutes, back to work."

"For fuck's sake", he swore, but he was grinning. "May I at least take a shower?"

She glared, conveying wordlessly a 'you may not, you _have to_'. He chuckled because he knew that would piss her off and hurried to the showers next door.

Using real bullets in an office. Bruce would be green. Then again, the place was entirely lead-lined, all with Lex being Clark's arch-nemesis, and she'd been using a small caliber.

Alright, Bruce would be green because she'd been firing on _Jason_, specifically. He didn't intend to tell him, though. Ever.

Twenty minutes later, he was back at his desk, opening LuthorERP. Because, of course, LexCorp would have its own Enterprise Resource Planning software. From what Jason had gathered, they'd even start putting it on the market to compete against WERP – no need to specify who developed _that_ one.

"You're late", Lex commented disapprovingly.

"I totally had her", Jason answered.

He didn't push the matter though, starting to work instead. Since Lex had declared himself satisfied with what he called his _basic education_, he'd put him on accounting duty. Jason had protested loud enough for Lex to grant him an hour of training with Mercy every day.

Jason wasn't sure if it was a reward or a threat. He didn't care: it was _fun_, and provided some release.

Sex with Lex provided the rest of it.

Well. That, and driving Clark crazy whenever he was around.

"Are you done with the previsions for January?"

"I finished them yesterday. My total checked with your accounting."

Lex frowned.

"After I removed the so-called trust-fund you kept trying to use right under my nose", Jason added, not looking away from his screen.

"Not why you're paid for", Lex commented, his tone more amused than annoyed.

"I'm not paid, that's the point."

"Not why I train you for, then."

"If only I knew why, then. No. Don't tell me. Finally, I don't want to know."

Lex snorted. Jason called it a win, considering he'd probably ruined one of his less-legal projects by not granting it the money it needed. But then, Lex made him help with _accounting_. Jason might not be as bright as Tim, but he'd spent enough time around Babs to have learnt a few tricks.

And Lex let him. If he'd seriously tried to stop him, Jason wouldn't have been able to do anything. But, apparently, his behavior entertained him enough for him to let a teenager mess with his business.

Not that Jason could make him loose more money than Lex made, anyway.

"What did you intend to invest into this month, then?" the man asked.

"Maybe Belgian aviation. They've improved some of their stuff, it looks promising."

Jason glanced at him. Lex was looking approving.

"I don't get it", Jason said. "Why do you let an average guy like me play with your money."

"So you learn. And I am starting to be weary of telling you this, Jason. You are not average. You scored above it on all the tests I gave you."

Jason blushed. Damn. He hated blushing. But still, he kept being shocked at this.

"You're far from my own rate, of course", Lex commented. "Or even Bruce's. Now, less moping, more working. If you're good, maybe we could get some time in the lab later."

Jason rolled his eyes at this obvious attempt to manipulate him.

"Yes, sir!" he mocked.

But he still went back to his screen.

sososo

Tim was grinning. He couldn't help himself. He'd been checking on Jason's work for the last two hours and it was just incredible. Someone so refractory to any form of theoretical education whatsoever, doing accounting work several hours a day. Tim was impressed by how Lex was handling his.

Someone was behind his chair. Bruce had come near him noiselessly and had decided to let him know he was there, just by standing right behind him.

Tim was enough used to that not to jump anymore, but he didn't like not being able to feel him before he'd let him.

"So, how is he doing?"

"Fine, actually. He's handling accounting more than correctly and is starting on Spanish now."

The three previous months had been focused on French. Tim wondered when Lex would switch to more difficult languages.

"Perhaps this is good for him", Tim added, smiling.

"Lex fucks him."

Right. There was that.

"Well, it's Jason, I'm not that surprised…" Which wasn't an excuse, of course. "But he _is_ learning. More quickly than he ever did."

"Lex is close to sociopathy."

Tim nodded.

"I monitor him. I couldn't find any murder he might be involved with in the last few months but then, he's very good at hiding."

"You agree with Barbara."

It wasn't a question. Tim winced. He didn't want to hurt Bruce by saying it out loud. And yet…

"I wish I didn't", he ended up saying. "I don't like Luthor anymore than you do. Well." He blushed. "I _am_ quite fascinated by his genius, but I'm sure so were you at my age."

Bruce tensed with disapproval. Tim had to put a hand on his to make him relax a bit.

"I wouldn't let that bias my judgment."

"I know."

Tim sighed. The fact was still there: Lex knew how to push Jason to his best. And Tim wanted at least as much for the former Robin.

He'd always admired Jason and the way no one could stop him from doing what he felt right. But that same trait made him difficult to control. Even Bruce didn't always manage to convince him to follow his orders.

Maybe Lex's more… flexible ethics would suit him better. At the beginning. Tim didn't doubt for a second that Jason wouldn't become a criminal. He wanted to help people too much for that to be a possibility.

"Jason likes danger but he wouldn't let Luthor talk him into doing something amoral."

"It's still way too dangerous. Lex kills people who get in his way."

"Jason seems to amuse him too much for that."

Bruce shook his head, eyes dark with worry.

"He's going to hurt Jason. Jason needs to be loved. Lex is way too cold."

There wasn't much to answer to that. Tim closed his software and got on his feet to hug Bruce. He felt arms close around him and hugged more strongly, trying to convey warmth and reassurance to his father.

His father. It still felt weird to call him that. His biological one had died so recently… In normal circumstances, Tim wasn't sure he would have accepted Bruce's proposition to be adopted. But… After having been away for so long only to come back to such a mess… It had felt right.

The fact it made him officially Jason's brother was a welcomed bonus.

"He's going to be alright", Tim said quietly. "We all are."

Bruce didn't answer. Probably because no reassurance in the world would be enough for him to stop getting up thinking two of his Robins were dead – before remembering they weren't. And this situation was Luthor's fault.

It was going to stabilize, Tim hoped. A few weeks of quiet, and Bruce and he both would feel much better.

sososo

Jason felt actually happy at Lex's – especially when Lex was satisfied enough with his work to let him play with some robotic parts in the lab – but he was glad to go back to the manor once a week. Well. At the Cave, anyway. He still wasn't going out on the roofs but to see Tim being so enthusiastic about explaining what he had missed was a sight for sore eyes.

"And then, I _hit her!_ In the face! She was so totally furious. I had to run quicker than ever to get away."

"You didn't possibly lost Catwoman on Gotham's roofs, duckling."

Tim blushed.

"No, but, you know. I managed to outrun her long enough for Bruce to catch up?"

Jason laughed. The kid was just adorable.

"Yeah, that's more like it. Did she start calling you a kitten yet?"

Tim blushed.

"So it isn't just me?"

"She only does that to kids she likes. I was sure she would, with you being all cute."

And now he was pouting. He tried not to, which made him even more endearing.

And yet, Jason knew from experience Tim was far from inefficient. In battle, he was as cold as Bruce and managed to have a clear view of all what was happening around him. He never forgot about the guy who tried to slip behind him.

Jason had heard how he let the Young Justice team, too. The kids were untrained, didn't have any discipline whatsoever, Kon included. But Tim managed to make them focus on the task at hand, enough so for them not having caused major trouble yet.

A little red dot suddenly appeared on the screen, behind Tim.

"Where is Bruce, by the way?" Jason asked.

"Some fundraisers exposition, I think."

"There's trouble. His suit sensors just caught some damage."

"_What?_"

In the blink of an eye, Tim was at the console, double-checking the data.

"He's still at the fundraising", he said. "He didn't activate the video feed, I'm blind!"

Jason snorted.

"Then what do you wait to join him?"

Tim nodded, jumping to his suit. He changed with the speed of habit. Jason felt a little pang, seeing him putting on the green-and-reds. Ah, damn. So maybe it would never go away.

He wanted to go along. He wanted to _help_.

Bruce was _his Batman_.

"I'll monitor from here", he said instead.

"Thank you!"

Tim was already running to the Redbird. In a minute, he was gone.

Jason sat at the console and checked Dick's position. Unfortunately, he was at Titans Tower, in New York. A bit too far for him to intervene. No need to worry him by contacting him over a punch, it might be nothing.

But he could still check on Babs.

"Hey, beautiful", he said in his most flirty tone. "Still swinging around?"

"Oh, hello Jay-bird! I didn't realize it already was the week-end. Monitor duty again, then?"

"No, just checking in. We've had an unexpected alert from Bruce and the duckling has gone all by himself. I know he's good, careful and everything, but…"

"I'm available", Babs said. "However…"

"Yeah, yeah. I won't dispatch you before Robin gives me a status. It was just to know if you would be there, in case it was bad."

"'course I am. Just call again if needed, alright?"

"Noted."

He smacked a kiss in front of the com' before cutting the link, making her laugh. At least, now, he'd be able to send her as backup quickly.

But, actually, maybe someone already _knew_ what was happening. Jason dialed another number.

"Alfred?"

sososo

Tim heard the com-link activation. He was speeding on the highway, trying to get in town as fast as possible, but he still took the call. It might be Jason having news.

"Yes?"

"There are men-bats", said the previous Robin's voice in his ear. "Plural. And they've just kidnapped B."

Thankfully, he had been expecting a blow. But still.

"Batman has been kidnapped", he repeated.

Not exactly for asking. Just because… Well. Batman being kidnapped didn't happen often in a Robin's life. It was worth being said out loud.

"Yeah, I found it hilarious too. I have Batgirl on the line, where do you want her?"

"At the fundraising", Tim answered immediately. "She might find clues about who we are after. Send me the GPS coordinates of the batsuit, I'll try to find B."

"You're not doing this alone, kiddo", Jason said in a dangerous voice. "Someone organized enough to send men-bats on him, especially…"

"While he was there as Bruce Wayne, I know."

Either this was an abduction of opportunity or they were in deep shit, as Jason would put it. Very few people knew Batman's real identity. They had in common to be major bad news.

"Did you call Nightwing back?"

"He wouldn't be here in less than an hour, even if he uses the Titans' tech. That would be too late."

That left only one solution. Tim's heart was pounding with excitation though he was positive Bruce wouldn't like it.

"You're not trying to fit in your old suit, are you? It must have become a bit small."

"Don't be silly", Jason answered, his tone at its most sarcastic. "I'm stealing Bruce's stuff."

This time, Tim almost got out of the road.

"You _what?_"

Jason's laugh had become deeper in the last months. Tim tried to remember his weight but, no, even though he'd become taller there was no way he would fill the Batsuit.

"I meant his old stuff, you idiot. Plain black, no marks. He'd kill me if I get out wearing his colors without his approval." Then, after a reflexive pause, Jason added. "Well, he's going to kill me anyway, so I would go for it if it would fit."

"You're crazy!" Tim was thrilled.

"Hey, that's how I became Robin, didn't you know?"

"You _stole_ Di… Robin's stuff?"

"I totally did. Now, get to the Museum, I'll be there in a minute. You can't go any further by yourself."

Even if he was right, that felt really patronizing. Tim had been able to manage on how own in the past! And back then, Batman hadn't been available to help: Bruce had had his back broken and the role had been filled by Jean-Paul Valley, who had spiraled out of control.

For more than a month, Tim had been working alone. That was proof enough that he could handle himself, wasn't it? Even if it _was_ one of the major players this time, he could scout for information before Jason's arrival.

"Where does the signal put him, precisely?"

"I don't know."

Tim blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to swim, pretty boy. He's in the sewers."

sososo

Jason wanted to be excited about this, even though Bruce was in danger. He wanted to feel his heartbeat increase, adrenalin in his veins, laugh in his throat.

Why the fuck didn't he?

He was out for the first time in _months_ – no, in _years_ – and he was just feeling fucking worried. Something wasn't right. Something didn't _fit_. His instincts were screaming: bad news incoming!

Damn them, he should have the right to enjoy this.

He parked two streets from the museum. Tim – Robin – was waiting for him on the roof. Leaving the Cave, he had planned to startle him, just to see him jump, but he wasn't in the mood anymore. His instincts had better be damn right, or shut the hell up.

"He isn't far", he said as a greeting. "Did he have you memorize the tunnels?"

"Only the major ones", Tim answered.

Jason nodded. That would have to be enough. He knew the most used tunnels like most street rats, those where people usually didn't get killed by mobsters or by Killer Croc, but that was it, and the chances were Bruce wouldn't be in any of those.

"Let's go, then. From now on, we'll be mostly blind. The signal doesn't give a depth though I managed to get a distance out of it."

"Alright, err…"

Tim was hesitating on which name to use. Jason blinked. He didn't think of that.

But then, the answer was obvious, wasn't it?

"Just call me Jay. Now, move."

They slid down the building quietly. Jason could feel Tim grin even without looking at him.

That felt damn good.

Gotham's sewers were more dangerous than most but, except for that, they were exactly like any others: humid and stinking. It wasn't the first time Jason had had to go there for a case and he never looked forward to it.

"Over here", he said, trying not to breathe through is mouth.

They activated their lenses instead than using torches not to warn a potential sentinel. Tim surprised him with a jammer specifically created to make it harder for bats to see them.

"It's not like it's the first time we have to fight a man-bat", Tim pointed out.

That was their last comment for a while. They advanced slowly, searching through tunnels while trying not to make any noise.

When Jason felt a blade against his throat, he didn't think: the batarang left his hand while he rolled back, not caring about the stinking water.

"Shit!" he shouted, hoping to warn Robin without telling their enemies he was there.

Maybe they didn't know he wasn't alone. And maybe pigs could fly but, hey, that was Gotham after all, anything was possible.

They fought in the dark, the others apparently as undisturbed by it as them. Silently, too, which was less usual – and was the final confirmation of their enemy's name. As expected, it wasn't good news. But then, who else than the League of Shadow would have been able to abduct _Batman_ in the first place?

Jason hoped as hell that Robin had managed to get away. Even he couldn't resist leaguers for long, not on their territory. But Tim? Tim wasn't much of a fighter, compared to the rest of the family. He was good alright, but good was far from enough against those little fucking _shits_.

"Get off me!" Robin gasped.

Fuck. So much for hoping.

"Stop moving right now, or we cut your friend's throat."

And for imagination.

"Who ever said he was my friend?" Jason asked, but he froze all the same.

They hadn't killed Tim yet, which meant they wanted them alive. That was good. That meant Batman was most probably alive as well. It was usual League crap. They were going to use them to force him to do something – or this had been organized by Talia, who would let them go when she would be finished with him.

Either way, better play along. Jason wasn't able to sneak on them anyway.

They tied their hands and put a blindfold on their eyes. Jason counted their steps but was soon lost; he was sure Tim was doing a better job though.

"Now, now. What do we have here?" a sensual feminine voice asked.

So it _was_ Talia. Jason made her flirtier smile.

"Hello, beautiful. It's been a while."

"Jay", Bruce's voice said warningly.

"Aw, don't be like that, Batsie. I won't try to take her from you. I'm sure we can share."

Jason felt the air move and preventively dodged before giving a good knee kick, trying to get a gut. He hit a skull instead – a hard one.

"What is a _kid_ doing here?" he asked, careful to listen for a new attack.

More air movement: someone had stopped it.

"I'm going to kill him!" A piercing voice shrieked. "He insulted you!"

"Calm down, brat-leaguer", Jason mocked. "Talia can defend her own honor. Which is why we respected her", he added with a slight bow toward the place where she was standing.

She was smiling, he knew. Bruce groaned, aggravated. That only made Jason's smirk wider.

At least, that kept the attention on him instead than on Robin. Making them talk also gave them some information to assess the situation. From the noises he could hear, there were a _lot_ of men-bats, though, easily several dozen. They were all over the ceiling.

The kid's presence was an unknown quantity, though. Perhaps the reason why Talia brought Bruce here in the first place? But then, how where they linked?

Jason really didn't like the obvious answer to that question.

Well, only a way to be sure.

"So", he asked in Bruce's general direction. "Is the brat yours?"

Tim gasped behind him. Bruce didn't answer – which was all Jason needed. He snorted.

"Does that mean we're all going to die or that we're heading back to the Cave right now?"

"He _deserves_ to die, mother", the kid was muttering to the not-so-head-of-the-league bitch.

Hey, she was strong and beautiful, that didn't make her any less crazy, okay? Jason had more than enough to handle with his own sociopath.

"Hush, Damian."

"But he _does_!"

Jason smirked again. Damian, huh? He kind of liked the brat. But Bruce was surely hoping this was all a big lie, though. Learning his own son had been raised by _assassins_… Yeah. Maybe Jason didn't like it so much either.

The good news being, from the kid's voice, he was still young. Bruce had managed to convince Jason to be a hero at 13, he sure could do the same with a 8-year-old something.

"I'm waiting, here", Jason insisted, just because he could.

"We're going", Bruce answered at last.

No codes, no nothing. He'd better give a full explanation when they would be back at the Cave.

Except he didn't have to, now, did he? Maybe he owed one to Tim, but Jason wasn't Robin anymore. Jason was out without authorization and had allowed leaguers to capture said Robin. Bruce didn't even need to tell him how bad he had played this time.

"I hope I will see you soon, beloved", Talia said to Bruce in her usual courtship way.

How didn't she get this wasn't going to work, ever? That was the definition of crazy, to keep going while expecting a different result, right? Though she did have Damian this time. A son of Bruce's blood. And he truly was his, if she intended to let them leave with him: she knew he would be tested as soon as they'd reach the Cave.

He didn't hear Bruce push her away, because the men-bats wings started flapping around. A lot of noise later, someone removed the blindfold from his eyes: they were alone in a big underground room.

And Batman was glaring at him.

sososo

Lex was annoyed. He didn't like to be annoyed.

"What do you mean, you need a few days off? I don't give my interns holidays and both of your parents are already dead."

Jason _laughed_ at that, the little brat.

"Yeah, and my adoptive one is still alive and kickin', unfortunately for you. Come on. I'll work harder when I'm back. But we have a situation here, and I don't want Tim to handle it alone."

A minute of explanations later, Lex wasn't annoyed anymore. He was _furious_.

"You did _what?_"

"You actually sound surprised", Jason noted. "You're aware this was my life until a few months ago, aren't you?"

"I thought I had cured you of that", Lex said, more a stunned afterthought than an actual answer.

"Lex. You have me trained by Mercy."

Yes, and maybe that hadn't been such a good idea, in the end. Lex took a few seconds to calm down. He would have to think of an appropriate punishment for such a stupid behavior – and apply it. But later. When Jason would be back.

Maybe tying him up to his bed would do. For a few _days_. He would have to feed him himself, and… Mh. Later.

How had Mercy put it? Ah yes. He was indeed starting to be _fond_ of Jason.

"I hoped it would prevent you from getting killed, not put you in _more danger_."

"Like I was ever going to be safe", Jason mocked. "I _like_ danger, for one, as you're well aware of, oh my dear daily dose of adrenalin. And I wouldn't let baby-feather get hurt all by himself when daddy is in deep shit."

Lex was trying hard not to shout.

"Next time, _call me_ instead of going."

There was a second of stunned silence.

"Do you realize", Jason said slowly, "how would Bruce react to that?"

"Then perhaps he'll think about it twice before getting his ass abducted next time."

Jason was smiling, Lex was sure of it.

"I like it when you stop talking fancy", the teenager said in his deepest voice.

It wasn't arousing. It wasn't even funny. But apparently, Lex's body wasn't aware of those facts and had decided it wanted to have Jason teleported next to him in the next few seconds.

"I'm not giving you any holiday", Lex heard himself answer. "But", he added before Jason could protest, "I might have some business ongoing in Gotham. I will arrive there this evening."

That should give Mercy enough time to reschedule his meetings.

"And of course, you will be in my office on Monday morning as usual. I'm sure being in the same city would allow you to make it to your brother quickly enough, should he need any help. Wouldn't it?"

Jason was slightly out of breath, Lex could hear. Which was a good start. He wouldn't be able to tie him to his bed as long as they would be in Gotham since the point was to give the teenager some room to be around his family.

Lex could be a patient man. They would have time for that once back in Metropolis.

"Deal", Jason finally answered.

"I'll send you the office's address as soon as I've bought one", Lex concluded.

Then he hung up the phone. He didn't intend to let his bird fly away, not for an emergency, not ever. And if Talia al Ghul did anything to hurt him… she would learn what happened to those who took something from Lex Luthor.

sososo

_Now, this was all very interesting, but as I told you, this is MY tale. Not Jason's. Jason isn't the main course, merely, ah, the starter. He isn't the aperitif, though, no, that would be my birth – the first one. Like many people in Gotham city, I had two of those._

_So, shall we go on?_

sosososo

_Author notes: this is the end of "To Steal a rose"... to be followed in part 2: "The Frog". First chapter already available! ;)_


End file.
